Cade Returns
by lshd
Summary: Cade returns, Roman remembers and Kurt interrogates Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

I am a fan of Blindspot. The character's live in my mind, but I don't own them. Hope you enjoy...

Kurt looked at Nas in concern.

"She's not answering," He insisted.

"Her phone is off, the battery removed."

"That hasn't happened since Sandstorm…" Kurt argued.

"Since they tried to kill her," Nas agreed.

"So…they took her?" Kurt looked at Nas seriously.

"I don't know," Nas admitted.

"When was the last time she was in contact with anyone?" Kurt asked.

Nas checked the phone history. "She was texting someone."

"Who?" Kurt asked in frustration.

"It looks like she was meeting someone…" Nas looked up at Kurt, "She was going on a date."

"A date?" He looked at her as though he didn't know the meaning of the word.

"She was meeting a man named Oliver…" Nas explained.

"Oliver Kind?" Kurt demanded.

"You know him?" Nas looked up at him in surprise.

"He hit on Jane at the museum. He was the water pollution expert." Kurt reminded her.

"That's right," Nas remembered, "He gave her his card."

"And apparently she used it." Kurt said with a tick in his cheek. "Have they been seeing each other long?"

"It looks like last night was only their second date," Nas said checking the texts.

"Run a check on Oliver Kind," Kurt insisted.

Nas pulled up the NSA database.

"Well," Kurt asked impatiently.

"Oliver filed a police report last night," Nas told him with a serious expression.

"For what?" Kurt knew he was impatient and slightly out of control, but couldn't seem to reign himself in.

"He reported Jane missing." Nas admitted reluctantly.

"We need to bring him in," Kurt insisted.

"I'll have him picked up," Nas agreed watching Kurt walk away.

"Jane is missing," Kurt told the team at the morning briefing.

"Missing?" Patterson looked concerned.

"Maybe she's just late," Tasha suggested.

"No," Nas denied, "She was taken from a carnival last night."

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Reed demanded.

"She was on a date," Nas explained, "He notified the police, but didn't know to contact us."

"Was it Oliver?" Patterson worried.

"You've met Oliver?" Kurt demanded with a scowl.

"No," Patterson denied, "I just know he was interested in Jane. He kept texting her. She didn't know if she was ready for dating…but I wanted to help her get out there."

"What did you do?" Kurt didn't look amused.

"I texted him back for her… said she would meet him." Patterson admitted.

"What do we know about this guy?" Reed asked.

"Nothing," Kurt looked at Patterson accusingly.

"You don't think that he…" She worried.

"I don't know what to think," Kurt denied, "We have him in holding. Let's find out what he has to say."

"Maybe Reed and I should question him," Nas suggested reasonably.

"No," Kurt didn't even hesitate as he turned toward the interview room.

Sharing a look Reed and Tasha followed after him.

Kurt entered the interrogation room with a scowl on his face.

"Have you found anything out about Jane?" Oliver worried looking at his expression.

"No," He denied pulling out a chair.

Nas joined him and looked at Oliver, "We need you to tell us what happened last night."

"What's going on?" Oliver worried, "I called the police last night."

"Jane is a consultant for the FBI," Nas explained, "The fact that she was taken, is of great concern to us."

"I'm just as concerned." Oliver agreed in agitation.

"How did this happen?" Kurt demanded, ignoring Oliver's words.

"We went to a carnival. Jane had never played skeet ball before," Oliver remembered quietly, "She said she had an unusual childhood, but she looked happy."

Kurt's hands clenched.

"We need to know everything," Nas explained to Oliver and reminded Kurt.

"We moved around and she was asking me what we could get for our tickets…I told her probably and eraser or plastic vampire fangs. She saw this stuffed shark and asked me how many tickets that was. I told her thousands and thousands. She teased me and asked if I didn't think we could do it. I told her we could but it would take a serious commitment and was she sure she was up for it. She told me that shark was hers. I wasn't talking about the shark…" Oliver admitted.

"We understand," Nas interrupted when Kurt shifted in his seat.

"What happened next?" Nas encouraged.

"I reached for her hand," Oliver admitted, "She didn't pull away. In fact she looked almost surprised. I don't think she'd ever held hands either…"

"How did you lose her?" Kurt interrupted.

Oliver seemed to shake himself from his memories. "I went to get us some drinks, when I came back she was gone."

"How do you know she didn't just leave on her own?" Nas asked gently.

"I asked around and one of the venders said that some woman had passed out and was carried away. The woman was Jane." Oliver insisted.

"Did the guy give you any description of the person that took her?" Kurt demanded leaning forward.

"He gave a description to the police," Oliver insisted.

"We need to bring him in," Kurt pushed back from the table.

"Wait," Oliver protested when Kurt went to leave the room, "I want to help find her."

Kurt looked over at the man that had failed to protect Jane and had to fight the urge not to hurt him.

"Not going to happen," He told him before turning and leaving the room.

Nas looked over at Oliver, "Thank you for your help."

"He's not her brother is he?" Oliver asked Nas unnecessarily.

"No," Nas agreed, "He's not."


	2. Chapter 2

"Patterson we need any video you can get from the carnival where Jane was taken." Kurt told her.

"Reed and I are going to pick up the vender that witnessed Jane being taken," Kurt told them.

"Tasha, contact the police department and get the report from last night."

"We need to tell Roman what's happening." Nas suggested in a worried tone.

Kurt froze. "I'll tell him."

Moving away he headed to Roman's cell.

Roman was pacing nervously when the door opened and Kurt entered.

"What's happened?" He demanded immediately.

"Jane's missing," Kurt explained.

"I knew it," Roman ran his hand through his hair in agitation.

"How did you know?" Kurt looked at him in suspicion.

"She's brought me breakfast every day that I've been here, except today." Roman explained.

"We're trying to locate her," Kurt explained.

"What happened?" Roman demanded.

"She went out on a date last night," Kurt said with a tick in his cheek, "Someone took her unconscious from a carnival."

"The guy she was with?" Roman demanded.

"No," Kurt denied, "We don't know who yet."

"This is my fault." Roman hit the wall.

"How?" Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"Last night before she left she came by to see me." Roman explained. "I told her I thought she was brainwashed by the FBI. She only did what you told her to, said what you wanted her to…asked her when she ever did anything just for herself."

"The funny thing…" Kurt told him quietly, "She's changed me more than I have her."

Roman looked at Kurt and realized for the first time that Jane wasn't being used by the FBI. Kurt actually needed her…it changed everything.

"I'm sorry," Roman whipped a tired hand over his face.

"Don't be sorry," Kurt denied, "Help me find her."

Roman looked up in surprise as the cell door slid open and Kurt turned to walk away.

Following after him Roman matched his determination completely.

When the other's looked up to see Roman and Kurt appear, the shared a look between them.

"Roman's going to help," Kurt told them without apology.

"He can stay with me," Patterson offered, "Help me look through the video feed, see if he recognizes anyone."

Kurt and Roman shared some silent communication before Kurt nodded and he and Reed left to pick up the vendor.

"What can I do?" Roman stood next to Patterson helplessly.

She showed him how to access the video cameras stationed around the carnival where Jane was taken and he began reviewing the video feed silently.

"This is my fault," She looked over at him in anguish.

"What?" He looked at her in confusion.

"I pushed her into this date," Patterson admitted.

"No you didn't," Roman denied, "I did that."

"What…how?" She looked confused.

"I told her she needed to do something just for herself," Roman explained.

"I did too!" Patterson practically wailed.

The two shared a look of understanding between them. Moving over Patterson gave Roman a spontaneous hug.

He looked down at the blond head in shock before his arms hesitantly closed around her.

"We are going to get her back," Patterson promised him before stepping back and wiping her eyes.

He looked at her determination before nodding in agreement. "We are going to get her back." He promised.

The two fell into silence. The awkward tension broken by the new understanding they now had for each other and shared goal of getting Jane back.

Kurt and Reed escorted the vender into interrogation silently.

"We know that you witnessed an abduction last night," Kurt explained, "We need to know everything you saw."

The vender was clearly agitated. "I just saw a woman pass out," The man stammered.

"She was then carried from the site." Reed reminded him.

"There are drunks at the carnival all the time," The vendor protested.

"She wasn't drunk," Kurt slammed his hand down on the table, "We need to know what the man that took her looked like."

The man jumped. "He was just a tall white guy."

"We need more than that," Reed warned him.

"I don't know," The vendor had begun to sweat, "He was clean cut…I didn't really pay attention."

Kurt just looked at him.

"He was wearing a leather coat," The man tried harder, "Brown. He wasn't struggling with her weight at all."

"If we bring in a sketch artist could you describe him?" He finally asked.

"I can try," The vendor offered looking at Kurt in fear, "I don't know…"

Rising Kurt turned away from the man in disgust. What kind of man watches a woman as she's carried off and does nothing? It was beyond his comprehension.

Leaving Reed to finish the interview, Kurt headed back to Patterson.

"Have you found anything?" He asked as he entered her lab.

"No," Patterson denied, pale.

"Wait," Roman looked up from his display screen. "I think I recognize him…"

Kurt walked over and looked down at the picture on the screen. It was a bad shot, grainy and the man was looking away, but he would know him anywhere.

"Cade," Kurt felt his adrenalin turn to fear.

"Cade…" Roman repeated looking at the picture more intently.

When he looked up, Kurt blinked at the transformation. The amicable face of Jane's brother had transformed into a hard mask.

"I remember…" Roman said with no inflection.

"You remember Cade?" Patterson moved to Roman's side and placed her hand on his shoulder, seemingly unaware of his transformation.

He looked over at her and Kurt could almost see a momentary softening of his expression before he stood and looked back at Kurt.

"He's going to kill her," Roman told him harshly, "If he hasn't already."

"Where will he take her?" Kurt looked at Roman and waited.

"I know a place," Roman admitted, "I'll need a gun."

Kurt didn't hesitate, looking over at Patterson he held out his hand silently.

She shared a look of understanding with him, before passing him her service weapon. He extended it to Roman silently.

Roman accepted it without fanfare and he and Kurt turned to leave.

"Aren't you taking the team?" Patterson worried after them.

"Track my phone," Kurt told her, "They can catch up."

Watching them leave, Patterson turned to call the others to her. She knew she should be afraid the Kurt and Roman had left together…alone and armed, but she wasn't worried. The doctor was wrong, she realized with a startled smile, Roman could and did love. He loved Jane. A heartbeat later, she rubbed the ache in her chest as she just prayed that Cade hadn't hurt Jane. If Jane was dead…and Roman was armed…nobody was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurt and Roman…just left?" Tasha looked at Patterson in disbelief.

"Yes," Patterson admitted.

"And Roman was armed…" Reed clarified.

"I gave him my weapon," Patterson admitted.

"Where are they going?" Nas did not look reassured.

"I don't know," Patterson admitted, "Roman remembered Cade. Said he might know where he'd take Jane. I'm going to track Kurt's phone."

"So Roman is armed and he remembers Cade?" Reed looked at Patterson in disbelief.

"What if he turns on Kurt?" Nas worried.

"They both want to get Jane back," Patterson denied, "He's not going to hurt Kurt."

"You can't know that," Tasha argued.

Remembering the look the two men had shared, Patterson didn't argue. They both loved Jane. They might not always be on the same side, but in this they were united.

"I do know," She denied without arguing.

As the team left to following Patterson's directions she prayed that they weren't too late.

Jane regained consciousness slowly. Her head was fuzzy and her neck sore from her awkward positon. She was tied to a chair. She didn't understand what was happening. The last thing she remembered was…Oliver and the carnival.

"So you're finally awake." Cade said as he came into the room.

Just that quickly Jane's mind cleared.

"Cade." She looked at the other man silently.

"I have to admit," Cade came to stand in front of Jane, "I'm a little bit confused right now."

"How's that?' Jane asked without expression.

"A little bird told me that you…killed Oscar." Cade admitted.

"I did," Jane admitted with a pang.

"See…" Cade circled the chair, "I don't understand that. You loved Oscar."

"They wiped my memory," Jane reminded Cade.

"They did?" He taunted.

"I did," Jane admitted.

"So you're what…now good?" He looked skeptical

"No," Jane denied, "I'm just different."

"I'm supposed to believe," Cade stopped in front of her, "That taking your memories from you changed your entire personality?"

"I don't know," Jane forced herself to admit, "I don't remember Remi…"

"You say that like she's a different person…like she isn't you."

"I know I'm Remi…just what little I do remember, seems off." She finally admitted.

"Off…how?" Cade encouraged.

"I was horrible," Jane admitted, "selfish and manipulative, but that's not at all what I feel now."

"Markos knew you pretty well," Cade admitted, "You both shared a bond that I didn't understand."

"I know Markos was like a brother to you," Jane told him, "I'm sorry."

"Well that doesn't help much," Cade told her with a shake of his head.

"So you hated Remi…but Markos didn't?" Jane asked him.

"Markos…" Cade hesitated, "He knew you before, when you were still with Orion. When you joined Sheppard, he was surprised, like he expected something different."

"You turned on Sheppard, because you thought she was turning into the very thing you hated." Jane looked at him in understanding.

"You know that Roman and Sheppard exposed Orion. They were the reason that you're entire team was wiped out. You were spared on purpose."

"What?" Jane looked at Cade in shock.

"It wasn't an intel leak. Sheppard wanted you back. She hated that you were working with the very people she was trying to bring down. She orchestrated the entire destruction of your team. She knew she had to do something to bring you back to her. So she did. The government didn't turn on you, your family did."

"So everything that happened…." Jane trailed off weakly.

"Markos told you," Cade admitted.

"Then why did I stay with them…why did I agree to come to the FBI?" Jane's confusion was obvious.

"You and Markos were feeding information to someone in the NSA. Working to bring down Sheppard, but Roman refused to leave her. She'd brainwashed him so effectively when you were gone, you couldn't turn him back. You refused to leave him. Markos died so that you could try to save Roman." Cade accused her harshly.

"Roman…" Jane trailed off. _You need to learn to hide what you care about if we are ever going to get out of here_. It all made sense now. She'd treated Roman horribly in front of the others, because if she'd shown him just how much he meant to her, they would have used that against them. Roman hadn't ever been able to hide his feelings. He always felt too much. That was how Sheppard had been able to control him… she'd used his feeling for her to manipulate him. The promise of getting her back made him do awful things. It was her fault. She understood now why she'd gone against everything she believed in to come to the FBI. She'd done it to protect Roman and Markos had come to her to explain before Oscar killed him. He had been her lifeline and when she lost him she'd become the very terrorist everyone thought she had been.

Her memory whip hadn't changed the person that she was at all. It had just left her true self exposed for the first time. She hadn't known she needed to hide what was important to her so for the first time in her life she'd been free to be her true self. If she hadn't changed…then that meant the Roman wouldn't change either. She felt the first pang of fear when she realized that losing her had been Roman's trigger and if Cade killed her, Roman would revert right back to what Sheppard had created.

"What are you going to do?" Jane looked Cade in the eye.

"I'm going to kill Roman." Cade explained with a smile.

"Why Roman, why not just kill me?" Jane asked.

"You killed Oscar. Markos cared about you. You're trying to bring down Sheppard." Cade explained.

"You know Roman was just Sheppard's pawn." Jane looked at him seriously, "Bring down Sheppard if you want revenge. She orchestrated all of this. She's the one that should pay."

"Oh," Cade agreed, "She'll pay, but by killing Roman, I'll feel better. You'll suffer like I had to. Roman will lose his life, like Markos. I will then turn my attention to Sheppard."

"Roman is in FBI custody," Jane explained, "He won't be coming after me."

"No I imaging your team will be looking for you," Cade agreed.

"That won't get you what you want," Jane reminded him.

"I'm going to contact them and offer a trade."

"They won't negotiate with terrorists," Jane warned him.

Cade actually laughed. "I think you're wrong."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jane looked at him in contempt.

Walking over Cade backhanded her across the face.

"I saw the extent that they went through before, they'll negotiate."

"That's when they believed I was Taylor Shaw. Now they believe that I am a terrorist. Trust me they don't have the same regard for Jane as they did for Taylor."

In the dark rafters Kurt and Roman hid unobserved.

 _She wrong,_ Kurt thought _, she means every bit as much to me…maybe even more than when I thought she was Taylor._

Roman and Kurt listened as Cade exposed Jane as the NSA informant.

Kurt looked at Roman and he could see the devastation in his expression as he listened to all that Jane had gone through to try to save him.

Looking down at the gun he still held, he looked over at Kurt and passed it back.

Kurt accepted it with a racing heart. Jane hadn't betrayed the team. She'd always been on their side. Oscar had been able to manipulate her because of the memory wipe and the fact that Markos had died before he could tell Jane the truth.

When Cade hit Jane, Roman looked back up and trembled. It was then that Kurt realized that in a world where two children had only each other to lean on, the bond that had formed was ironclad tight. Roman could love, that much was obvious, but his love was anchored in the woman that held his heart as well. Jane was necessary to both of them differently, but necessary all the same.

Moving silently they crept closer to the pair. Jane kept Cade distracted and when they were directly overhead, Jane seemed to become aware of their presence.

Her eyes caught their movement and before she shuttered her expression, Kurt could read the absolute fear she was unable to hide.

The door to the warehouse burst inward and Cade looked over in shock. Kurt fell from the rafters and tackled Cade before he could turn back to Jane. Roman landed close enough to hit Cade and render him unconscious.

Jane looked up at Kurt and Roman in confusion.

"How did you find us?" She asked.

"I remembered Cade," Roman told her moving to her side to begin untying her.

"You remembered?" Jane looked even more concerned.

Kurt loosed the last rope and pulled Jane from the chair and into his tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" He demanded and she could feel him tremble.

Holding him just had hard she assured him, "I'm fine."

Roman stood to the side and looked down at Jane with an expression she couldn't decipher.

"Roman?" She worried.

Kurt let her go and turned to Roman.

"Jane," Roman looked devastated, "I'm sorry…"

"Roman," Jane soothed pulling her to him, "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Kurt watched the siblings and felt tightness in his chest. These two knew so much pain. They'd been forced to struggle their entire life with only each other to lean on. Sheppard had used that bond to bend them to her will. Someone had to look out for them. He needed to look out for them. He wasn't going to let anyone else ever use their love for each other against them.

As the team rushed in, he looked down at the unconscious Cade in satisfaction. They had finally captured someone that knew the interworking of Sandstorm. He could not only provide Intel on the organization, he could clear Jane of the terrorism allegations against her. Reaching over he pulled Jane back against his side snuggly. He wouldn't want to go through another morning like this ever again, but couldn't help but feel satisfaction at the outcome.

Roman looked at them seriously. He had misjudged Weller. It was evident to him now that Jane wasn't being manipulated by the FBI; she was a part of it in a way that he couldn't fully understand. Weller on the other hand was a clear as glass to him now. His feelings for Jane were more than evident and Roman felt some of the tensions in him unwind. Jane wasn't being used and she wouldn't be hurt. She found a place that accepted her…that loved her and she had gone to great sacrifice to bring him with her.

Looking at the agents that poured into the room, Roman suddenly realized that love could be unselfish. It wasn't a tool to use it was an emotion that was undeniable. A gift that could only be given and not taken. Looking at the way that Jane and Weller stood so closely together. The way that he inspected her cheek he realized that it took great strength to show that much vulnerability.

A commotion at the doorway had him looking over in surprise.

Patterson had arrived. She scanned the room and identified Reed and Zapata, before honing in on where Kurt and Jane were lost in their own world. The smile that transformed her face was breathtaking. When her gaze fell on him, she practically flew across the room. He felt her envelope him in enthusiasm and his arms closed around her without even a hesitation.

"I knew you could do it!" She told him happily, "I told you we'd find her."

Looking up at where his sister watched on in astonishment Roman felt a genuine smile break out.

"Yes," He agreed, "You did."

"We make a pretty good team," She told him, nudging him playfully.

Looking down into her face, he gave her the smile that he normally saved for just his sister, "Yes, we do."

Looking over at Kurt, Jane felt a trembling smile fill her face. Roman had remembered Cade and it hadn't turned him into a homicidal maniac. Looking back at Patterson and Roman, Jane felt renewed hope. Maybe it was all going to be okay after all…

Looking up at Kurt she found him looking down at her with a funny expression.

"What?" She asked.

"You are not getting that shark," He told her seriously.

When she realized what he was talking about, she felt her face flush with color.

Smiling down at her he squeezed her more tightly against him as he watched Reed and Zapata taking a now conscious Cade away.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Blindspot or any of the characters. With another long hiatus, I find comfort in the characters that live inside my mind. Hope you enjoy the story and it helps you with another long wait.

Kurt watched Jane leave for her date and had to turn away.

Cade wasn't talking. The fact that he could clear Jane and wouldn't was a source of immense frustration. Pellington was pushing for turning both Roman and Cade over to the CIA and the only thing standing in his way was Kurt. He couldn't pursue Jane or Pellington would accuse him of not being objective. He wasn't, but the second they knew that, Roman was going to be shipped out. So he had to stand here and watch Jane leave without being able to tell her how he felt.

Remembering the look on her face when he warned her to be careful, warned her that Oliver might be with Sandstorm, he wanted to hit something. He was worried about her, but he couldn't trust his own judgement when it came to her. He wanted to get Oliver out of her life and since he felt that way, he feared he was reaching for excuses to expel him with all possible haste. Although it was true, Sandstorm seemed to be everywhere, it seemed doubtful that Jane could have randomly met someone on an op that all these months later could have been planted by Sandstorm. He'd also seen the way Oliver reacted when Jane had been found safely. He wanted to hate him, he did in fact hate him, but he didn't know if it was because of his obvious feelings for Jane or worse yet her feelings for him.

"We still on for tonight?" Tasha asked walking over with Reed.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed distracted.

"Patterson's joining us," Tasha looked at Kurt with a puzzled expression.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked Tasha seriously. She'd been hit in the plates, but she looked like she was rallying back.

"Sore, but good." Tasha brushed aside his concern.

Reed stood beside her tense and silent.

"You coming?" Kurt asked focusing on Reed, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Yeah," Reed agreed looking away in agitation.

Kurt made a mental note to watch out for Reed.

"Let's go," Kurt agreed, "Anyone need a ride?"

"We'll see you there," Tasha denied, "Thanks."

Kurt had invited the team over for drinks at his place. It'd been a long day and he wanted a chance to unwind. He had included Jane, but she'd had another date.

Heading toward his car, he thought about Roman. He'd never met anyone that obviously traumatized before. He understood Jane's need to protect him because he also felt that same need. Roman's emotions were overwhelming to watch, he couldn't imagine how he could function with all that inside him. Remembering the look on Jane's face when she'd thought Roman had been hurt today, Kurt felt his stomach knot. Jane loved Roman so much, he just wanted to put them behind a big brick wall and keep them safe. Sandstorm and Pellington would never let that happen and Kurt didn't know how to balance the need for information with his need to keep them safe. He knew to get back his memories Roman needed to be out in the field. He knew that anytime Roman was in the field, Jane was at greater risk, because there was nothing she wouldn't do to keep him safe.

He needed to end this. He just didn't know how.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane sat in her dark safe house and listened to the street noise. Remembering the look on Oliver's face when she asked him about his name change, she wished she had handled it better. He'd understood her need to never discuss the past. She looked at the bag sitting on the counter and felt remorse. She couldn't ignore her situation, but she felt guilty for not trusting him.

Leaning back against the cushions she considered why she'd done it. She knew how to talk to people. She was good at interrogation because she understood motive and the driving force behind people's actions. Even with all that said she'd handled the question about Oliver's past with clumsy words. Why had she done that? Had she subconsciously undermined her own relationship? Remembering Kurt's words… _It's one of my favorite things about you…_ she realized that she probably had. She wanted to matter to Kurt on a level that was personal and twice today she'd thought she did. Had she done all of this to subconsciously get rid of Oliver?

Getting to her feet she moved over to the counter and began to robotically remove items from the grocery bag. Placing the fish in the refrigerator she left the non-perishable items on the counter. She could probably have simply thrown them away. She was never going to make this meal and even if she did it wouldn't be edible. Looking at all the trouble Oliver had gone through made her feel even worse.

Climbing the stairs she headed for the shower, it had been a long day.

Kurt looked at his team and knew that this impromptu gathering wasn't going to take his mind off anything. Every one of them looked as miserable as he felt.

Patterson wasn't even talking to Reed and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Tasha was trying, but he could see that the hit she took was costing her.

He certainly wasn't good company.

"Where's Jane?" Patterson finally asked.

"She's out with Oliver," Kurt said and winced at his own tone.

"She told me about the warning you gave her," Tasha admitted, taking a drink.

"Warning?" Patterson looked over at Kurt in surprise.

"Kurt's worried that Oliver could have ties with Sandstorm." Tasha admitted.

"If you think…" Reed began, looking less distracted for the first time.

"I don't think," Kurt denied, "We all just need to be cautious. Sandstorm feels like it's all around us."

"That must make this date…awkward," Patterson said with a grimace.

"That and the fact she had me run a background check on him," Tasha agreed.

"She had you run a check?" Kurt was surprised.

"Why would that make it more awkward?" Reed asked.

"Did you find something?" Kurt felt his tension levels spike.

"He changed his name twelve years ago," Tasha said seriously.

"Why would he do that?" Patterson was now tense too.

"We don't know," Tasha denied.

"So…what" Reed questioned, "She just going to ignore it?"

"Jane?" Tasha looked at Reed with disbelief. "Most likely she's going to confront him."

"Alone?" Kurt was already standing when he asked that question.

"It's Jane," Reed reminded him.

"She's not indestructible," Kurt reminded them, "Oliver makes her vulnerable in a way that she normally isn't."

He picked up his phone and punched out Jane's number. When she didn't answer, he wasn't reassured.

"I'm going to go over to her place," Kurt told them grabbing his keys,

"What if they're just…indisposed?" Patterson worried. The look Kurt shot her made her regret her question immediately.

"You want us to come with?" Tasha asked also standing.

"No," Kurt waved her back down, "Just finish you're drinks. I'll give you a call. If they are…indisposed, I don't want to embarrass her more than necessary. Kurt could barely get the words out.

The others watched him go before sharing a look between them. It would probably be easier for all involved if Oliver turned out to be a criminal. If Kurt found them in a compromising situation, awkward wasn't going to begin to cover it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane dried off with a shiver. Listening she thought she heard a faint sound. Was someone knocking? She opened the bathroom door, holding the towel in front of her and listened. It must have been one of the neighbors, she thought dismissively.

Leaving the bathroom door opened, she wrapped the towel around her and turned back toward the mirror. When the third stair creaked, she looked over her shoulder in alarm. Someone was in the house. She didn't have a gun, hell she didn't even have any clothes. The only light on, was the bathroom light. It wouldn't be hard to find her. Had Oliver come back? Was he with Sandstorm?

Jane reached over and grabbed her hair dryer. Wrapping the cord around each hand she moved to the side of the door and waited.

Kurt moved up the steps with his gun drawn. He'd tried calling Jane twice more on the way over. She hadn't answered either of those calls, nor the door when he knocked. He'd let himself in with a key he shouldn't have used. Her cell phone was sitting on the coffee table and the house was dark. He didn't know what he was going to find at the top of the stairs, but none of the images in his head was reassuring.

 _What if their just…indisposed?_ Patterson's words haunted him now.

He'd seen the food set on the counter. Something had interrupted diner.

He reached the top of the landing and turned toward the bedroom. The bathroom door was opened and the mirror was steamed. Someone had recently showered. He hesitated. Jane was going to kill him if he burst into her room and she was in there with Oliver. He couldn't just leave without making sure she was okay.

Jane waited tensely for her assailant to reach the bathroom door. They were taking their time, being very caution. If it wasn't for the third step, she wouldn't have heard this guy coming. That made them good. Once the gun cleared the opening she went into action. Stripping them of the weapon she moved to wrap the cord around him, but before she could she was thrown over his shoulder and hit the floor with a thud. The air was forced from her lungs and before she could refill them, a body was pressing down on her. She was adjusting her strategy when she realized she would know the feel of this body anywhere.

"Kurt?" She gasped out in shock.

Kurt looked down at Jane and quickly leveraged to the side to allow her to breathe.

"Did I hurt you?" He demanded.

"No," She assured him breathlessly, "What are you doing?"

"Tasha told me about Oliver's name change and you weren't answering your phone, or the door," He told her, his concern still evident.

"I'm sorry," Jane reached up, placed one hand on his neck and soothed him, "I left my phone downstairs. I thought I heard the door, but I was in the shower."

Looking down at her, Kurt noticed the loosened towel barely covered her. His reaction to the sight was just another inappropriate thing he couldn't control.

"Is Oliver…" Kurt looked over at the bedroom doorway.

"No," Jane assured him embarrassed, "He left."

"What happened?" Kurt knew he should get up, but he didn't.

"I happened," Jane told him with a grimace.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked him about his name change," Jane admitted, "He was a little upset that I have told him virtually nothing about myself, but had the nerve to dig into his past."

"You have a right to protect yourself," Kurt insisted with a scowl.

"I can't expect him to be honest, while I say nothing." Jane denied.

A knock on the door downstairs had them both tensing.

"He must have come back," Jane realized.

Kurt pushed himself off her and stood up. Reaching down he offered his hand to her.

She grabbed the slipping towel and let him pull her up. Looking over at the stairs she took a single step before he stopped her.

"You can't answer the door like that," He insisted.

Jane looked down and blushed. He was right.

"I'll get the door," Kurt told her, "Grab some clothes."

Nodding in reluctant agreement Jane walked to the bedroom.

Kurt headed toward the door with determination. Oliver wasn't hurting Jane if he had anything to say about it.

Pulling the front door wide, Kurt took in Oliver's surprise with satisfaction.

"Hello." Oliver stammered out.

"You're back," Kurt didn't move out of the door frame to let Oliver in.

"Yes," Oliver agreed, "Is Jane available?"

"She's getting dressed," Kurt told him, "She should be down soon."

Seeing the way the other man's eyes narrowed and took in Kurt's damp shirt, Kurt felt satisfaction. His implication was wrong and out of line, but he didn't regret it.

"Can I come in?" Oliver insisted.

"Of course," Jane answered before Kurt could reply. She moved to stand beside him and placed her hand on his back. Kurt felt the reassuring squeeze from her as he moved aside to allow Oliver to enter.

As he turned he was relieved to see that Jane was completely covered. Her damp hair was the only evidence that she was indisposed when Oliver arrived. Narrowing his eyes he realized that she was too covered. Walking behind her he let his hand slide down her back and around to her side. When he felt her weapon they shared a look.

Oliver watched the silent exchange and wondered what he was doing back here. He'd been angry when he left, but once he calmed down he realized just how unfair he was being. If either of his sisters were dating a man that had changed his name, he would want to know why. Jane deserved that same reassurance.

"Look," Oliver didn't sit down, "Maybe this was a mistake."

Jane looked over at Oliver and didn't say anything. She either owed him the truth or needed to break it off. She'd been trying to keep things casual, but that wasn't fair to either of them.

"Why did you come back?" She finally asked.

"I owe you an apology," Oliver admitted, "I did change my name. I made it this big deal, when it was really nothing. My father was also known by the name Oliver Steele. Every time I did business he was ultimately mentioned. He's kind of a big deal in New York. I didn't want to ride on his coattails all my life. I wanted to make my own way, so I changed my name. It wasn't anything sinister. I should have just told you."

"Why didn't you?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Jane keeps holding herself back. I want…need for her to open up. I feel like she keeps important parts away from me and I want them all." Oliver told Kurt bluntly.

"Oliver," Jane looked pained.

"Jane," Oliver moved over to her and grasped her arms. "You can trust me. There's nothing you can't tell me."

Kurt watched them silently. If he could have at that moment he would have killed Cade for putting him in this position. He was forced to watch Oliver break through Jane's defenses while his hands were tied with responsibility. Turning away he felt his hands clench.

"Oliver, I really like you. Being with you…I feel normal, but I'm not. I have a responsibility to the FBI that I can't turn my back on. I don't want to turn my back on." Jane explained.

"I'm not asking you to do that," Oliver insisted, "I just want to be with you."

"I can't do this right now," Jane hated herself right then.

Oliver looked at her before looking over at Kurt, "I think I understand."

"I'm sorry," Jane had never meant anything more.

"If you change your mind," Oliver said seriously, "Call me."

"Thank you," Jane squeezed his hands.

Leaning in Oliver claimed a last kiss, before moving back over to the door.

Jane watched him go with regret. She should never have allowed herself to pretend she could be normal.

Once the door closed behind him, Jane turned to look over at Kurt. She found him watching her with a concerned expression.

She didn't say anything when he moved back over to her. When he pulled her against him she felt her lip waver and she clutched him tightly to her.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore," Jane admitted with her face pressed against his neck. "I never meant to hurt him."

"You aren't alone," Kurt shook her gently.

"I was," She denied.

"It might have felt like that," Kurt agreed, "But you're not now and you never really were. Even when I didn't know if I could trust you, I needed you in a way I can't explain."

"Kurt," Jane looked up at him in surprise.

"Jane," Kurt tried to explain, "Pellington wants to send Roman and Cade to the CIA. If he thinks I'm compromised, not objective, we're going to lose them."

"So what are you saying?" Jane asked him meeting his eyes.

"You aren't alone," Kurt told her, "I will always be here for you."

Reaching up she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him in understanding. Rising up she gently placed her lips on his before pulling back.

Kurt was only human. As Jane pulled away, he pulled her back against him tightly and cradling her face in his hand angled in for a kiss. This kiss wasn't so chaste. He knew he was losing control and pulled back abruptly. Looking down into face he smiled at the reaction she wasn't able to hide.

"I better go," He reluctantly pulled away.

"You could stay," Jane suggested shyly.

"I want to," Kurt assured her, "But I can't, not right now."

"We could just hang out, watch some TV." She suggested.

Too tempted to resist, Kurt smiled at her before moving over to the couch. "I get the remote."

Smiling she joined him before passing him the requested remote. Pulling her gun from her side, she placed it on the coffee table before settling in beside him. When he pulled her feet onto his lap she watched him with a smile while he flipped through the channels.

Glancing over at her he smiled back. For the first time in a long time genuinely happy. It wasn't all he wanted, all he needed, but it was enough for now.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Blindspot or any of the wonderful characters.

Watching the door close behind Weller, Tasha looked over at Reed and Patterson.

"What's with you two?" She finally asked.

"Nothing," Reed denied not looking at either of them.

"Not nothing," Patterson insisted.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Reed insisted.

"Stop," Tasha chided nursing her drink.

"Reed's using," Patterson accused.

"Using what?" Tasha asked feeling the heat of her drink pooling in her stomach.

"Using," Patterson repeated pointedly.

"Don't," Reed warned Patterson.

"Using…" Tasha looked up in shock. " _Drugs?"_

"I was late this morning, that's all," Reed insisted rising and grabbing his jacket.

Tasha stood too and blocked his exit, "Why do you think he's using?"

"I know the signs," Patterson was adamant, "I don't know how long it's been or how bad it is, but I'm sure."

Tasha began to connect the dots and she became furious.

"You watched Freddie spiraling out of control and you thought you wanted to try it for yourself?" She advanced on him aggressively.

"I might have tried it," Reed finally conceded, "But it's nothing. I just needed to loosen up a little. Have some fun."

"It's that woman…" Tasha accused, "Freddie's girlfriend."

"Leave it alone," He insisted moving toward the door.

"If you walk out that door," Patterson warned him, "I'm reporting you to Weller. He'll run the test and your days with the FBI will be over."

"You'd turn me in?" Reed looked at Patterson in shock.

"You almost died today. We risk ourselves every day and depend on you to protect us, have our backs. You don't. I'm not going to stand by while you destroy yourself and take us along with you. I couldn't live with myself if someone died because I protected you. You need help." She told him.

"Tasha," Reed looked over at her, "Help me out here. I saved you today. I have your back."

"She's right," Tasha insisted, "You keep pretending like nothing's wrong, but you can't ignore what happened. You can't hide behind drugs and women."

"I thought we were a team," Reed insisted.

"We are," Patterson agreed, "But you can't see past yourself."

"Nothing's going to happen," Reed insisted, "I'll stop."

"You're going to take a drug test for me every morning," Patterson told him, "The first time you fail, I go to Weller."

"You're threatening me?" Reed looked at Patterson like he'd never seen her before.

"I'm saving you, you just can't see it," Patterson insisted.

"You also need to talk to someone about what happened with the Coach." Tasha added.

"He's dead, what difference does it make?" Reed yelled.

"It's destroying you. Denying it hasn't changed the outcome." Tasha argued.

"If nobody else has noticed," Reed pointed out.

"Jane knows somethings wrong with you," Tasha denied.

"Did you say something?" Reed asked her outright.

"No," Tasha denied, "Do you really think you can hide something like this from Jane and Weller?"

"Fine," Reed reluctantly agreed, "But you're making more out of it than it is."

"We'll see," Patterson followed the others to the door.

Nas pulled the package from the trash can and headed back to her car.

Climbing inside she pulled her computer over and began to review the contents.

When the assault came she was unprepared. Struggling she pulled at the wire.

"FBI," A voice said from the rear door.

Her assailant released the wire to turn toward this new threat.

Nas gasped for breath and the shot was fired that ended her assailant's life.

Looking back she saw the man that stood there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the Agent.

"Weller had me follow you," The Agent responded moving in to check for vitals.

"I told him I didn't want to spook off the informant." She protested.

"Well," The Agent pulled the mask off the dead man, "I guess he thought it was worth the risk."

Looking down at the man that now lay dead in her back seat, Nas rubbed her throat and shook her head.

"I guess so."

Turning back to the computer she pulled up the information. Her eyes widened as she read the contents. Clicking on the audio she gasped as she listened to the recording of their last briefing. Opening one of the folders she looked at the medical information enclosed and felt her heart race. She know knew the name of the second mole and she knew this information was going to tear the team apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt watched Jane as she moved toward the elevator. He knew where she was going. She spent a significant amount of time with Roman. He knew she was trying to help him with his memories, but he also knew she was checking to make sure Pellington hadn't moved him while she was gone. She was living in fear and he could see it was wearing her down.

He'd spoken with Pellington just this morning and he knew if something didn't happen soon, he wasn't going to be able to hold him off much longer. Patterson had texted him earlier with a lead on one of Jane's tattoos. He hoped she came up with something soon. He needed another excuse to get Roman back in the field. He knew that Jane wanted to be partnered with Roman, but Kurt wasn't willing to risk that again after the last time. When he'd burst into the biker bar, he was certain that Jane was dead. Roman was too volatile to have anyone else partnered with him. He wouldn't risk his team and he certainly wouldn't risk Jane, which left him to partner with Roman. He genuinely liked Roman so if it wasn't for his outbursts, it wouldn't have been a problem.

He noticed that something was going on. There seemed to be some excitement. The agents began gathering around the security screens. He tried to see what they were watching, but he couldn't see around them.

Pushing open the door to his office he moved to stand next to one of the Agents, "What's going on?"

"I've never seen anything like it." The Agent pointed to the screen, "That's not like any type of family I've ever known."

Kurt looked past him and saw that they were watching Jane and Roman in the gym. He would say that they were sparing, but it looked more like they were trying to kill each other. Had Roman remembered that Jane had zipped him? Turning her bypassed the stairs and headed to the gym at a dead run.

Jane hit Roman squarely in the solar plexus and watched him fall.

"You think I'm going to go easy on you?" She taunted, "That will just get you killed."

Rising Roman looked at Jane, but saw Remi instead. Rushing her he took the fight to the ground. He didn't hold back and she didn't either. He could feel blood running down his face and see the damage that his hands were doing, but he didn't stop. This was familiar. They'd done this before, more times that he could count. Sheppard wouldn't let them go easy on each other. If you fought, you won or you died.

When he avoided a technique that few people could have anticipated she looked at him with determination, "You remember."

"Enough to take you down," Roman taunted back.

"Even before you lost your memory you couldn't do that," Jane scoffed rushing him.

He caught her and lifted her over his head before plowing her back to the floor. She rolled away and was back on her feet within seconds.

"That all you got?" Roman knew just how to push her buttons.

Without responding Jane advanced again. She connected this time and Roman took her down with him. He rolled and began to choke her. She brought her knee up into his lower spine.

He didn't let go.

Her face was turning red when she brought her ankle up to wrap her leg around him neck. Pulling back she broke his hold, but before she could finish the maneuver, Kurt was there ripping Roman off her.

"Kurt," She climbed to her feet and reached out to stop him, but his fist connected anyway. Roman took the hit without responding.

"We're just training," Jane insisted still trying to make him understand.

Looking at the blood that covered them both he began to curse harshly.

"They hell you were," He denied, "What's going on?"

"You told me that sparing might help him remember," Jane reminded Kurt.

"This isn't sparing," Kurt could feel the hand still clutching Roman's shirt trembling.

"This is how we train," Roman insisted, "Sheppard wouldn't let us go easy on each other. If we tried, she would have someone else fight us."

"Sometime more than one person," Jane agreed.

"You remembered that?" Kurt looked between Jane and Roman in shock.

"Yeah," Roman smiled at Jane, "It's kind of hard to forget getting your ass kicked by Remi."

"Jane," Kurt corrected automatically.

"Jane," Roman readily agreed.

"What else did you remember?" Kurt kept himself situated between the two, but after watching them fight, he wondered just how effective he would be if they went at it again.

"Nothing yet," Roman denied.

"We could keep going," Jane suggested.

Looking at her bloody face Kurt denied, "No,"

"We need him to remember," Jane insisted.

"Not like this," Kurt denied.

"The CIA did worse than this," Jane reminded him in frustration.

"I couldn't stop that," Kurt told her with a hard voice, "This I can stop."

"Kurt," Jane pleaded.

"No," Roman denied, "He's right."

"They are going to take you away," Jane pleaded.

"Then let them take me," Roman turned away. The blood on her face now shamed him.

"I won't," Jane denied.

"You can't fix everything," Roman looked back at her, "I made my choices. I'm not your responsivity."

"No, you're my brother and If I hadn't left..." Jane knew the heartbreak she felt could easily be heard.

"She didn't break you," Roman reminded her.

"She didn't break you," Jane told him furiously, "She used me against you. That's what she does. Uses people. We need to stop her."

"I remember something," Roman turned to Kurt in surprise, "There's a farm, not too far out of town. They train there."

"Do you remember how to get there?" Kurt let go of his shirt.

"Yes," Roman agreed.

"Then let's go," Kurt turned to Jane, "After you both get checked out."

"What?" Jane looked at him in disbelief.

"You heard me," Kurt was adamant.

"Fine," Jane agreed reluctantly

Roman sat next to Jane while Kurt stood over them. The medic was checking their pupils and looking for breaks.

Roman winced when they relocated his shoulder and Jane coughed when they examined her bruised throat.

Kurt watched silently. Jane and Roman shared a look of understanding between them. They knew what was normal for them would seem crazy to other people. It was harsh, but it had kept them alive when other's died. It was a form of brutal love that most couldn't understand.

Once they were cleared, Kurt told Roman, "Your detail is going to take you to Patterson, help her find the farm. Jane, come with me."

Following after him, Jane braced herself for the lecture she was sure was coming.

She expected him to go to his office, but instead he headed to the locker room.

She followed after him silently.

Once they were inside she was surprised when he turned and locked the door. Facing her he reached out and brushed his thumb along a bruise that was already forming under her right eye.

"Can you see okay?" He worried moving into her personal space to look down at her in concern.

"I'm fine," Jane assured him, touched in spite of herself.

Moving over to the sink he wet a towel and moved back to begin cleaning the blood off her face.

"Swallowing okay?" He asked, seeing the bruises already forming along her throat.

"Kurt, I'm fine," She looked at him seriously, raising her hand she stopped his administrations.

"You know how dangerous Roman is," Kurt ran his hand down her neck gently, "Why would you risk yourself like that?"

"Pellington is going to send him away," Jane insisted, "It was worth the risk."

"What if he'd hurt you? What if he remembered you zipped him?" Kurt asked her staring down into her green eyes.

"Is that what you thought?" Jane realized, "I'm sorry."

"I didn't know what to think, but when I saw the way you were fighting, I knew I had to stop it."

"This could be the break we need," Jane reached up and placed her hand over his.

"Promise me you won't try that again," Kurt didn't return her smile.

"I won't lose him," Jane warned him instead.

"I won't lose you," Kurt was equally adamant.

"Then let's hope this memory is enough to stop this," Jane smiled up at Kurt hopefully.

Leaning down he rested his forehead against hers. Running his cheek along the side of her face he nuzzled her gently afraid to hurt her.

She put her hand on the back of his head and closed her eyes.

Pulling back he looked down into her battered face and shook his head, "You're with me on this raid."

"I'm with you," Jane easily agreed.

Watching him unlock the door she followed after him with a smile of wonder on her battered face.


	9. Chapter 9

When they reached Patterson's lab, they didn't find Roman. Nas stood next to Patterson quietly.

"Where's Roman?" Kurt asked looking around.

"I had them take him back to his cell." Nas explained.

"Why?" Kurt asked puzzled, "Didn't he explain…"

"Kurt, Jane I need to speak with you in my office." Nas interrupted.

"Can't it wait?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"No," Nas denied, "It can't."

Looking at each other the pair followed Nas from the room. When they arrived at her office both Tasha and Reed were waiting.

"My god Jane," Tasha jumped up, "Did Oliver do that?"

"No," Jane assured her meeting her as she crossed the room, "Roman and I were just training."

"For what?" Reed looked at her in horror.

"Nothing," Jane denied, "I was just trying to help him remember."

"Remind me not to go to you for therapy," Reed looked over at Tasha.

She didn't laugh at his joke, but looked at him seriously.

Kurt watched the exchange with concern.  
"What's this about?" He turned back to Nas.

"I met with my informant last night," She explained, "There was a little trouble, but I was able to gather some critical data."

"What kind of trouble?" Kurt looked at her in concern.

"The Agent you had trailing me had to kill an assailant," She admitted, "Thanks for not listening."

"Are you okay?" Jane worried.

"Fine," Nas dismissed it, "We have a second mole."

Looking at the people in the room, Jane looked back at Nas, "No way."

"It's Patterson," She confirmed.

"I don't believe it," Tasha argued immediately.

"What proof do you have?" Kurt demanded holding up his hand to stop Tasha.

"She's unaware that she's providing them information," Nas explained.

"How is that possible?" Reed asked with a scowl.

"When Sandstorm had her, they implanted a listening device inside her ear." Nas explained, pulling up the information on the device on her screen.

"So they've heard everything she's heard since she's been back?" Kurt demanded incredulously.

"Everything," Nas agreed.

"No wonder they've been a step ahead of us every time," Jane looked over at Kurt in dismay.

"We need to get that out of her…now." Tasha insisted harshly.

"Did Roman tell her he remembered one of their sights?" Kurt asked Nas tensely.

"He remembers a location?" Nas asked sharply.

"A training facility," Jane confirmed.

"No," Nas reassured, "I banned everyone from Patterson's lab until we could come up with a strategy."

"The strategy is to get that thing out of her head," Tasha insisted again.

"It needs to be removed," Nas agreed, "But we can use it to our advantage right now."

"How?" Reed didn't like the sound of this.

"We need to go to the lab and act like everything's normal. We can't let on that we're about to strike a Sandstorm compound." Nas insisted.

"If they know we're coming," Jane agreed, "They'll scatter."

"This might be the day we are finally able to get ahead of them," Nas looked over at Kurt with elation.

"We're going to try," Kurt agreed, "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

After briefing Roman the team entered Patterson's lab.

"Holy Hell," She said when she caught sight of Jane and Roman, "What happened to you two?"

Pulling out a chair she pushed Roman down into it and began fussing over him. He didn't exactly look like he hated it.

"We're fine," The both spoke as one.

Sharing a smile Jane sat next to Roman and leaned into him in support.

His arm slid around her shoulders and he hugged her in reassurance.

Watching them Patterson looked over at Kurt with her confusion apparent.

"They didn't get this tough without being hard on each other," Kurt explained, "But they don't have to do that anymore. They have us now and we've got their back."

"Damn right we do," Patterson agreed looking at the battered pair with determination.

Kurt and Roman shared a look of understanding. With a nod, Roman acknowledged not only Kurt's claim, but his right to make it.

"Anything new?" Kurt looked at Patterson, she figured the worry she could see in his face was attributed to Jane's battered appearance.

"I'm close," She insisted, "But don't quite have it."

"What happened with the Sandstorm informant?" Patterson looked at Nas.

"He tried to kill me," Nas explained, "So I guess that's one avenue closed."

"We'll find something else," Jane insisted.

"Hopefully," Kurt agreed, "But apparently not today."

"Reed, Zapata, I need you to finish up your paperwork, if Patterson cracks the tattoo, who knows when you'll get back to it." Kurt told them.

"If," Patterson scoffed.

"Roman, go with Jane see if she can shake anything lose, but no more sparing," Kurt warned.

"Nas, come with me, I want to go over exactly what happened last night." Kurt told her.

Patterson watched them go with a puzzled frown, but turned back to the tattoo data base without comment.

Once the team had left Patterson they assembled in the conference room.

"She wants to be in on the Sandstorm raid," Nas warned Kurt.

"Well," Kurt looked at Nas, "There is no way we can include her and have any success, so she's going to have to get over it."

"When are they getting that thing out of her?" Tasha demanded.

"I think we should tell her," Jane worried.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Reed looked at Jane in frustration.

"We can email her."

"What if she gets upset?" Nas asked Jane.

"Well," Jane admitted, "I'd be pretty upset."

"How do we know you don't have one too?" Tasha asked seriously.

"She was unconscious in Sandstorms compound," Reed agreed.

Jane's eyes flew to Kurt's in fear.

He met her gaze and moved to her side.

"It's okay Jane," He soothed her.

"We need to check." Nas insisted.

"You should probably check all of us," Roman suggested.

"She had Kurt, too," Jane realized in dismay.

"We'll all get checked." Nas agreed.

"How do they check?" Jane worried.

"We'll have to do some x-rays." Nas explained.

"Let me go get Patterson," Kurt insisted looking at Jane, "Someone send her the email."

"I'll do it," Nas agreed.

For the first time since in a long time, the team looked at each other with warry suspicion.

Patterson did not get upset, she got furious.

She gestured wildly without making a sound. The team watched her in helpless amusement as she vented non-verbally, but quite adamantly.

With music playing in the background, the x-rays were taken and the team reassembled in the conference room while they waited.

When the results came in only Patterson was affected.

She reluctantly agreed, for the good of the team, to wait until after the raid to get the device removed.

Heading back to her lab she attempted business as usual to alleviate suspicion, while the rest of the team geared up.

"Roman," Kurt looked over at him, "We aren't taking you in with us during the raid, but once it's completed I want you to get a feel of the place, see if you recognize anything."

Seeing his nod in agreement he looked over at the rest of the team.

"Nas will lead team alpha, Tasha you're with her. Reed you will head team bravo, keep off the coms. Jane and I will be the scouts."

"Roman advised us that it isn't uncommon to have over two dozen recruits here at any given time. It's doubtful that Sheppard will be present, but Bordon could be here. We need to keep some of them alive. The trainers have valuable Intel, the recruits not so much. Bordon we need to keep alive. The information he has is second only to Sheppard. Be smart, stay safe."

The teams moved out to their designated stations as Kurt and Jane moved in toward the compound.

Before they got too close Kurt stopped and turned back to Jane, "You stay with me,"

"I've got your back," She assured him in hurt surprise.

"That's not what I'm saying," Kurt said seriously.

"Then what?" She questioned.

"I know how desperate you are to prove Roman's value, but not at the expense of your wellbeing. Promise me."

"Kurt," Jane protested.

"I'm not going to take you in there if you're going to end up dead," He insisted without moving.

"Is that why you kept me with you?" Jane demanded.

"I kept you with me for two reasons," Kurt admitted, "I know you'll have my back and I don't trust anyone else with yours."

"Our team…" Jane protested.

"They don't know you like I do," Kurt denied, "They don't know just how far you'll go to protect those you love." He ran his eyes over her battered faced, "I know you Jane. You will not risk yourself. Say it."

"We are going into raid a Sandstorm compound and you want me to promise you I won't risk myself?" She shook her head in incomprehension.

"I don't want you to die trying to save Roman," Kurt insisted.

"I won't," Jane agreed. She said nothing about saving Kurt. If it came down to it, she'd die to ensure Kurt's welfare. Thankfully he didn't seem to understand his own importance and she didn't tell him.

Moving silently, in perfect accord, they headed deeper into the compound.


	11. Chapter 11

The raid was a success. They arrested over a dozen recruits and three trainers. If it wasn't for his overwhelming anger, Kurt would have taken great satisfaction to be placing the cuffs on the man they'd known as Bordon.

Looking over at where Jane was still being treated by the paramedics though, he could only recite him his Maranda Rights with distraction.

Passing him off to another Agent, Kurt headed over to Jane battling the need to scream at her and hug her at the same time. She'd taken a bullet for him. It was just a graze to her leg, but she'd been protecting him at the time. She'd promised him she wouldn't risk herself.

Once the bandage was secured and the paramedic left he stood looking down at her trying to get himself under control enough to not throttle her.

"Want to explain yourself?" He demanded with a tick in his jaw.

"What?" She didn't exactly look happy either.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt demanded with his hand thrown out in frustration.

"That was me having your back," She reminded him.

"Having my back means you shoot the person trying to kill me," He explained his voice rising, "It does not mean you take a bullet for me."

"It's just a graze." Jane reminded him standing.

If she'd been contrite, he might have been able to calm down. This obstinate Jane made him crazy every time.

When he began yelling and she moved up into his personal space to return insults the team watched them from a safe distance.

"Do they always do this?" Roman looked at them in astonishment.

"Only with each other," Tasha answered with a laugh.

"I thought they liked each other." Roman shook his head.

"Too much," Reed agreed straight faced.

"What?" Roman looked at Jane like he'd never seen her before.

"She's angry that he was almost killed and he's angry that she was hurt keeping that from happening." Tasha explained turning away.

Looking at the Agents with various degrees of injuries that surrounded them, Roman looked back at Kurt and Jane. They didn't see anything but each other. Smiling he turned to follow Tasha. Remi kept everything locked down. Listening to Jane's tirade as he walked away he realized just how different his sister was. Kurt might look like he wanted to kill her and she might seem to wish she hadn't bothered to save him, but only two people who trusted each other completely could yell at each other like that.

On the drive back Jane sat silently next to Kurt in the passenger seat. They'd had over two dozen agents and her brother at the raid, but somehow Kurt had maneuvered them to be alone on the drive back.

"Does your leg hurt?" Kurt asked her looking over in concern.

"No," Jane denied, "It's nothing."

"You promised me," Kurt couldn't let it drop. He'd gained some control, but needed to understand.

"I promised you I wouldn't get killed trying to save Roman," Jane reminded him.

"Then what do you call what you just did?" He asked…his exhaustion apparent.

"I was saving you," Jane finally explained.

 _I know you…I know how far you'll go to save someone you love…_ Kurt heard his own words in his head and jerked his eyes to look over at her.

She was looking back at him, her vulnerability evident. The truth on her face for him to see…

"Jane," Kurt looked back at the road, before turning his eyes back to her.

"I know where we're at," Jane assured him, "I understand what you were saying to me the other night. That doesn't change how I feel. I know we can't…not now, maybe not ever…

Reaching over he took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers.

"I won't accept not ever," He told her looking back at the road, her hand held securely within his own.

Smiling she squeezed his hand. The answering squeeze helped to warm the cold place inside her that thought Weller was going to die. Leaning her head back against the seat she turned to look out the window.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Blindspot or any of the wonderful characters.

Sitting in the waiting room the team waited anxiously for news on Patterson.

"Why is it taking so long?" Tasha asked nobody in particular.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Nas assured her calmly.

Reed was extremely irritated.

"You're constant optimism in the face of all of this in grating." He sniped at Nas.

"Reed," Kurt warned him.

"I'm going to take a walk," Reed stood and headed toward the door.

Expecting Tasha to follow after him, Jane was surprised when she remained seated.

Something was definitely going on.

"I could stretch my legs too," Jane said as she followed after Reed.

Kurt watched them leave before moving to sit next to Tasha. "What's going on?"

"We're just worried about Patterson," Tasha dismissed.

"You know you can talk to me," Kurt told her seriously.

"I know," Tasha looked away, "but you've had a lot on your plate with all that's happened recently."

"If something is going on with Reed," Kurt insisted.

"Its fine," Tasha interrupted, not meeting his eyes.

Kurt let it drop for now, but he wasn't going to ignore that something was very wrong.

Jane caught up with Reed by the elevator.

"Are you going to the cafeteria?" She asked as she waited with him.

Reed looked at her for a moment before he answered, "I just needed to get out of there."

"You know if you need anything…" She tried.

"What's with everyone?" Reed asked running an agitated hand through his hair.

"You don't seem like yourself," Jane explained patiently.

"Like you know me so well," Reed snapped back.

"I do know you," Jane insisted.

"You don't even know you," Reed argued.

Jane looked at Reed in surprise. He hadn't been this hostile to her since she'd first climbed out of that bag. Even after she came back, he'd been more accepting, more understanding.

"Jane…" Reed felt instant remorse.

"No," Jane interrupted, "You're right. I didn't mean to intrude, but if you need anything…"

"I'm sorry," Reed grabbed her arm when she went to move away.

Jane looked up at him in concern before placing her hand over his, "Its fine."

Watching her walk away, Reed gave up on the elevator and headed for the stairs. This waiting was making him feel like he was crawling out of his skin.

Jane walked back to the waiting room, but didn't enter. Something was definitely wrong with Reed. Tasha obviously knew what it was, but she would protect him at all costs. Looking over her shoulder, Jane frowned in concern before joining the others.

Kurt watched her sit slightly away from the group. She was distancing herself again he realized with a pang. She hadn't done that for a little while. Scowling at the door he was determined to confront Reed at the earliest opportunity. Standing he moved over at sat down next to Jane. He didn't say anything and she didn't either, but both of their tension levels eased. He didn't understand the effect she had on him, but he stopped denying it long ago.

The Doctor appeared and they stood and approached him for the update.

"The procedure went well," He pronounced, "She can go home tonight once she wakes up from the anesthesia, as long as she has someone to watch out for her."

"She can come home with me," Tasha immediately insisted.

"When can we see her?" Nas asked the Doctor.

"She's still in recovery," The Doctor explained, "But in a couple of hours, she'll be up and ready to go."

Watching the Doctor leave, Kurt turned to the others, "Another crisis averted."

"Why don't you head out?" Tasha suggested, "I'll call you when she wakes up."

"That sounds great," Kurt smiled at her, "I actually have to go by the office and update Pellington."

"Hopefully, this will get him to back off," Tasha said with a little smile.

"I doubt that," Kurt laughed a little at the improbability of that happening, "But it might buy us a little more time."

"I'm going back too," Nas agreed, "I want to begin the interrogations."

"I'll give you a ride," Kurt agreed, "Jane?"

"You go ahead, I'll stay here a little longer," Jane denied.

Kurt smiled down at her as he passed her.

Tasha looked at Jane silently.

"What's going on with Reed?" Jane asked once they were alone.

"He's been struggling with what happened to him when he was a kid, but he won't admit it." Tasha told her sinking back down into a chair.

"Well," Jane joined her, "Not remembering terrible things that happened from your past is no fun."

Tasha looked up at Jane with new understanding, "I'm sorry Jane."

"For what?" Jane looked at her with a frown.

"For giving you such a hard time since you came back," Tasha told her.

"I betrayed you, Mayfair is dead because of me…you have nothing to be sorry for," Jane denied.

"I do," Tasha insisted, "I judged you on your actions, without taking in the circumstances. You didn't know who to trust. You didn't know who you were or what you'd done."

"Thanks," Jane smiled at Tasha.

"Where'd everyone go?" Reed asked from the doorway.

"The Doctor said that Patterson's fine, she can go home in a couple of hours." Tasha assured him.

"Nas and Kurt are headed back to the office." Jane explained.

"Well thanks for calling me," Reed looked at them with a scowl.

Sharing a look Tasha and Jane watched him walk away.


	13. Chapter 13

"I cracked a tattoo," Patterson announced in triumph.

Kurt looked up from his desk in astonishment, "What are you doing here?"

"Working," Patterson insisted, "Same as you."

"I didn't just have surgery," Kurt reminded her, "I thought you were going home with Tasha."

"I'll stay with her tonight," Patterson agreed, "But until then, I have a case."

"Go home," Kurt insisted.

"This is time sensitive." Patterson denied.

Sighing in defeat Kurt stood. With all these strong willed woman he worked with he was beginning to wonder who was running this office.

"Fine, gather the team." He reluctantly agreed.

When he arrived at the lab, he could easily read his frustration in the others.

"This is insane," Tasha accused.

"Insanely genius," Patterson agreed.

"What'd you find?" Kurt finally asked.

This is the tattoo on Jane's lower back. She pulled up the tattoo on the screen. The symbol is a match for Popkin University. The ring around it represents Phi Delta Fraternity. The school specialty is science. The Fraternity is known for its insane parties. She pulled up social media and scrolled through pictures of scantily clad women surrounded by drunken revelers.

"It's nice to know they take their studies seriously," Tasha rolled her eyes.

"How does this have anything to do with us?" Kurt asked with a scowl.

"If you look at these pictures closely," Patterson displayed them all on the screen, "You can see that among the young enthusiastic minors, we have numerous older Phi Delta members."

She enlarged the pictures to show a group of men in their thirties mixed in with the much younger college crowd.

"So they never grew up," Jane said less than impressed.

"It's a little worse than that," Patterson denied, "Six months ago there were allegations that Phi Delta was partying a little too hard. Two guests in one of their parties died of a drug overdose."

"Why didn't they get shut down?" Tasha asked.

"Because this guy," Patterson zoomed in even further, "Is the son of a senator from Georgia. His father stepped in and made it all go away."

"So it's corruption." Kurt observed.

"It is that," Patterson agreed, "But I checked the records and there have been 15 deaths from bad drugs within a ten mile radius of Phi Delta."

"So you think they're selling bad drugs?" Reed asked.

"I think they're not only selling, but producing bad drugs," Patterson corrected.

"Through the school?" Jane asked in surprise.

"Yes," Patterson confirmed, "Because this guy, Ralph Johnson appeared on the screen, is the head of the Pharmaceutical Department."

"Well he's a little old to have his hand down that girl's pants," Reed noted.

"Yeah," Patterson agreed, "He's a winner."

"So we go in," Reed suggested, "Score some drugs and test them to see if they match the drugs that killed those people."

"The odds are against us getting bad drugs from a single purchase," Kurt denied.

"Then we approach them to buy enough to distribute," Reed suggested.

"That would crack the distribution ring," Kurt agreed.

"We could then test the drugs to see if they match the deaths." Nas suggested.

"I could go in," Reed volunteered.

"I don't think…" Tasha protested.

"I know you're tired," Reed interrupted her, "I'll take Jane. She definitely doesn't come across as FBI."

Patterson, Tasha were not at all on board for this op. Kurt looked at him without saying anything. He glanced at the screen of Ralph Johnson and had his own reason for hesitating.

"When's their next party?" Nas asked.

"Tonight," Patterson reluctantly admitted. "Every night really."

"Fine," Kurt agreed, "Go in and make some contacts, but don't rush things."

"Let's find you something…more appropriate to wear." Tasha told Jane.

"I think you mean inappropriate." Patterson quipped.

Not surprisingly nobody laughed.

Watching them walk away, Kurt looked at Reed silently, "We need to talk," He told him, turning toward his office.

Reed followed after him silently.

"What's going on?" Reed asked when Kurt waved him toward a chair.

"That's what I want to know," Kurt agreed.

"What do you mean?" Reed looked at him impatiently.

"Something's up with you," Kurt accused, "I want to know what it is."

"It's nothing," Reed insisted, "I'm fine."

"You've been moody and impatient." Kurt accused him, "You're hiding something."

"I'm not," Reed said in frustration.

"I think you need to talk to Dr. Sun," Kurt suggested.

"About what?" Reed was immediately defensive.

"Whatever's bothering you," Kurt suggested.

"I'll see," Reed lied.

"No," Kurt denied, "You are going to see Dr. Sun."

"You're making it an order?" Reed demanded.

"Are you up for going out tonight?" Kurt asked instead of answering.

"Of course," Reed assured.

"Make the appointment," Kurt urged Reed, "This week."

"Fine," Reed relented standing and heading toward the door.

Kurt watched him go with a frown.

Jane looked over at Tasha in consternation, "I can't wear this," she denied.

"Didn't you see those pictures?" Tasha insisted, "Wearing fatigues, you're going to stand out more than you do in that."

"I've seen swimsuits with more material," Jane insisted.

"You have not," Tasha actually laughed.

"I have to be able to fight," Jane argued, "Without showing my underwear."

"You're wearing underwear with that?" Tasha asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Kurt walked into the locker room and froze, "She's not wearing that."

"She needs to fit in," Tasha insisted.

"Not like that," Kurt was adamant.

Jane looked at Kurt and lifted her chin.

"Don't look at me like that," Kurt warned Jane, "You don't want to wear that any more than I want you to. Don't be stubbornly foolish."

Jane backed down because he was right.

"What else do we have?" Jane asked Tasha.

"Let's see," Tasha smirked, and turned away.

Kurt watched Jane follow after Tasha and felt sweat break out on his neck. He'd seen all of her tattoos, studied them extensively, but there was just something about the way her barely there outfit displayed them that made it…too intimate. No way was he sending her out like that in public. The thought of her surrounded by drunk college boys undressed like that made him feel not quite evolved.

He'd come by to touch base, he lingered because he no longer trusted Tasha to help Jane get ready.

When she reappeared be began to realize that it wasn't the outfit that was the problem, it was the beauty of the woman in it. The alternative was much better, but realistically nothing was going to keep her from getting her share of attention. Maybe he should go with them…

At the look on his face she stopped and glared, "This is fine," She insisted.

When he continued to just silently stare she insisted, "I can even fight…" She brought her foot up and stopped just shy of his head.

"See…" She looked at him with a puzzled expression when he didn't even attempt to block the kick.

"Kurt?"

"It's better…" Kurt cleared his throat, "better, but you're still going to draw a fair amount of attention."

"Should I cover the tattoos?" Jane worried, looking down at her exposed legs with a frown.

She would have to cover every part of her to avoid male interest. He was total on board with that, but said instead, "No, you look great."

Reed walked over to join them and Kurt looked at the two of them together.

"We'll be right outside," Kurt assured them.

"You will?" Reed looked surprised, "I thought we were just laying down the footwork."

"Can't be too careful," Kurt justified.

"Where are you going to put your gun?" Kurt asked Jane with a frown.

"My locker." Jane told him.

"You're going in without your gun?" Kurt didn't look pleased.

"Reed will have his," Jane reminded him.

Looking at Reed, Kurt warned him, "Stay with her."

"Of course." Reed seemed offended.

Watching them walk away Kurt's gut was screaming at him.

"Wait," He called.

When they stopped and looked back at him he hesitated.

"Everything okay?" Jane worried moving back over to him and putting her hand on his arm.

"Something doesn't feel right," Kurt warned her.

"We'll be careful," Jane assured him.

"You need to take your weapon," Kurt insisted.

"Where would I put it?" Jane asked holding out her arms.

"Then change again," Kurt argued.

"There are boots in the back," Tasha offered as an alternative.

Kurt watched her follow Tasha back and looked at Reed with at probing expression.

"Something's off," Kurt warned him.

"We've got this," Reed insisted.

When Jane came back she had on boots that covered her knees. Walking over to him she pulled the boot away from the inside of her upper thigh to show him her gun, now resting just above her knee.

"Better?" She smiled.

"Can you get to it okay?" He worried.

She reached in and pulled it out easily, "Its fine."

Reassured, but not at ease he watched them walk away.


	14. Chapter 14

The party was in full swing when Jane and Reed walked in.

Loud and wild bodies gyrated on the dance floor. Alcohol was flowing freely and drugs openly consumed.

Jane shared a look with Reed when they witnessed a couple being intimate on a table next to the dance floor, white powder coating the surface.

They moved past them onto the dance floor. It was during the second song that they were approached.

"This is a private party," One of the older alumni warned them.

"We enjoy private parties," Jane told him with a smile.

"Well maybe you can stay," The man looked Jane over with a smirk.

"We're party planners," Reed explained, "We heard you might be able to provide product."

"Where'd you hear that?" The man looked away from Jane and back to Reed.

"A little bird told me," Reed said cryptically.

"Come with me," The man said before turning away.

Jane and Reed followed after him.

They entered a room and came to a stop when four men turned toward them with a frown.

"What's this?" One of them looked at them with a scowl.

"We have a couple here that want product." The man that escorted them explained.

Kurt and Tasha sat in the van outside and listened to the conversation.

"You don't come in here like it's the mall," The man laughed at Reed and Jane, "You need to prove your interest…try the product."

Jane shared a look with Reed.

"We sell it," Jane denied, "We don't use it."

Pulling his gun out the man looked at them with suspicion, "Are you sure?"

Before Jane could say anything more, Reed moved forward.

"Why not?" He agreed bending down he took the line without further comment.

Jane watched in mounting disbelief.

Kurt looked at Tasha, "Did he just take drugs?"

Tasha looked back at Kurt, her eyes wide and dismayed.

"Team," Kurt said over the com, "Move in."

Reed felt the effect of the drugs immediately.

"That's more like it," The man put his gun away and laughed as he watched Reed take a second line.

"What about you honey?" The man moved over to Jane and looked her up and down.

"I'm here to do business," Jane denied, "Not party."

"We only do business with people who party with us," The man denied with a smirk.

"Then I guess we'll have to find our product elsewhere," Jane insisted.

"See," The man denied, "That's the problem. Your friend her has enjoyed our product without paying."

"How much?" Jane was so tense she felt ill.

"We could have a little fun and call us all even," The man offered, running his hand over Jane's butt.

"I'd rather pay," Jane denied moving the man's hand.

Reed stood up unsteadily.

"Hey," He moved over to Jane's side, belatedly realizing she was being harassed.

Jane was furious.

"You're friend said she doesn't like to party," The man looked at Reed with a frown.

"Sure she does," Reed denied, pulling Jane close and leaning down to claim a kiss.

Jane jerked back in response.

Reed pulled her more tightly against him. When she felt her lip split at his aggression, Jane hoped backup was coming because she knew she was about to blow their cover.

Jane's hand came up and hit Reed in the throat. While he gaged she head butted him, watching him fall on his ass.

Reaching for the gun that Kurt had been so insistent that she take, she felt the handle gratefully.

"FBI," Jane said as she pulled out the weapon.

Guns were drawn and shots fired. Jane pushed over a table and situated it between Reed and the dealers.

The best she could hope for was back up because she couldn't exactly leave Reed here by himself to get shot.

The barrage of bullets was deafening. She removed Reed's gun from him and placed one of her knees in the middle of his back where he lay on the ground.

When the door burst open she felt the race of her heart as she listened to Kurt and Tasha start taking some of the heat off them.

When it was finally over, Jane just sat there on the floor and leaned against the wall looking at Reed in disgust.

Just then the table was ripped away and Kurt was there. He took one look at Jane and pulled Reed up off the floor and his fist ensured he went right back down.

Jane didn't say anything at the exchange.

"Are you okay?" Kurt demanded.

"I'm fine," Jane assured him taking the hand he extended to her.

His eyes missed nothing as he honed in on her busted lip. When he turned back to Reed, Jane placed a hand on his shoulder, "He won't feel it anyway."

"Not now," Kurt agreed, "But it's making me feel better."

"I don't know what he was thinking," Jane looked over at Reed with a puzzled expression.

"I don't care," Kurt told her, standing too close.

"He might have done it to spare me. The drugs must be really potent for it to affect him this way. We should get the paramedics to check him out." Jane suggested.

Looking over at Tasha Jane read her expression easily. So it wasn't the first time…

Kurt looked over at Tasha, "Have him checked out."

She nodded her agreement without meeting his eyes.

Jane shivered.

Kurt immediately took off his FBI jacket and passed it to Jane.

"Put that on," He encouraged. The more skin she covered the better off he felt.

She smiled at him gratefully while pulling it on.

Reed pulled himself off the floor and looked at Kurt, "Damn, Weller…"

"You were Jane's backup," Kurt reminded him, "You practically assaulted her."

"They were going to shoot us," Reed insisted.

"Come on," Tasha pulled at Reed to get his attention, "I don't think you're in any shape for this conversation."

"I'm fine," He insisted turning back to Weller.

"You just blew the op," Kurt insisted.

"No Jane did," Reed insisted, "You couldn't just go along with it?"

Jane placed a restraining hand on Weller's shoulder at Reed's question.

"You need to go get checked out," Jane insisted, not responding to Reed's aggression.

"You're suspended," Kurt told Reed in a hard voice.

"And you're not objective," Reed taunted, before pulling away from Tasha and storming from the room.

Tasha looked at Kurt.

"My office when we get back," He told her.

Nodding she followed after Reed with a frown.

"We'll at lease we have them for assaulting a Federal Officer." Jane told Kurt, "There are enough drugs here to hold that charge as well."

Watching their backup secure the prisoners, Kurt didn't respond to her comment. His mind wasn't on the charges. Reed was right about that at least. He wasn't objective. Looking down at Jane's encouraging face, he couldn't see beyond the blood that smeared her lip.


	15. Chapter 15

When they arrived back at the NYO Patterson was waiting.

"What just happened?" She demanded.

"Reed elected to sample the product for himself." Kurt told her, his jaw clenched.

"Where is he now?" Patterson worried.

"Tasha is with him," Jane assured her, "She's having him checked out by the paramedics."

Looking at her expressive face Kurt accused, "You know something."

"I suspected he might be using," She admitted.

"And you didn't come to me?" Kurt looked at her in shock.

"He denied it," Patterson explained, "I told him I wanted to check him every morning and if he failed a test, I was going to go to you."

"Well," Kurt looked at her, "He's suspended and you and Tasha need to come to my office as soon as she gets back."

"Jane, are you okay?" Patterson worried.

"I'm fine," Jane assured her, "I just want to get out of this outfit."

Watching them walk away, Patterson was furious with herself. Jane and Reed could have gotten killed.

Kurt followed Jane into the locker room.

"What are you going to do?" She worried, grabbing her things from her locker. She kicked off the boots and pulled her pants on and buttoning them. With her backed turned she pulled the dress over her head and pulled on a tank top.

"I don't know," He admitted, rubbing his neck.

"Look," She sat next to him on the bench, "You want the team to have each other's backs."

"Not with something like this." Kurt denied, "Why didn't they come to me?"

"You're their boss now," Jane reminded him, "They were worried that Reed would be fired."

"So to protect Reed, they risked you, risked each other." He reminded her.

"I can take care of myself," She reminded him.

"You are a part of this team. They need to have your back too." He insisted.

"They do," She insisted, "They treat me like a part of the team, just not really a friend. You need to trust someone for that."

"What more do you have to do?" He asked her in frustration.

"Maybe they aren't just protecting Reed," Jane suggested.

"Then who?" Kurt demanded.

"You," She explained.

"I'm not a child." Kurt hated that idea.

"No you are the Director of the NYO office of the FBI and you would have been forced to act," Jane explained, "If they could intervene, you wouldn't have been place in that position."

"You don't do that," Kurt demanded, "Do you?"

Jane looked away.

"Jane?" Kurt looked at her in surprise.

"There's only one thing," She admitted.

"What?" He looked concerned.

"Roman…he remembered something," Jane hesitated. "Telling you would hurt you."

"It looks like keeping this from me is hurting you." Kurt told her seriously.

"It doesn't get us any closer to Sheppard," Jane worried.

"Tell me," Kurt insisted.

"Emma Shaw…" Jane felt sick, "Sheppard had her killed. She must have been afraid she would know I wasn't Taylor."

Kurt looked at Jane in shock.

"When did you find this out?" Kurt asked her hoarsely.

"A few days ago," Jane admitted, "Roman wanted to tell you right away, but I asked him to let me tell you."

"Then why didn't you?" Kurt asked with not expression at all.

"I know how much you loved her," Jane admitted, "You just found out that Sheppard paid for your school, Allie just moved to Colorado, I didn't want to make everything worse."

"You were protecting Roman," Kurt accused.

"Yes," Jane admitted.

"You thought I might send him to the CIA," Kurt realized.

"No," Jane denied, "You always do the right thing, I wasn't worried about that."

"Sure," Kurt was looking at Jane with a suspicion that made her heart race.

"Kurt," Jane protested.

"I can't do this right now," Kurt stood abruptly and left her sitting there without a word.

Jane watched him go and felt her lip quiver. She'd know her choice would have consequences and now it was time to pay them. Rising she headed down to Roman to warn him.

"So you finally told him," Roman looked relieved.

"I should have told him right away," Jane admitted.

"You're so use to protecting everyone," Roman accused, "You never consider the consequences to yourself."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Jane told him sadly.

"What do you mean?" Roman looked at her with a frown.

"He just started trusting me," Jane explained, "He'll never make that mistake again."

"He just needs time," Roman argued.

"No," Jane denied.

"What are you going to do?" Roman worried.

"Go home," she turned and walked away.

Watching her leave Roman worried. She always did this, he remembered. She always stood between him and the world. He wondered when she'd realize he wasn't worth it.

Kurt sat in his office and felt the tears burn his eyes. They had killed Emma…because Sheppard had seen something in him so long ago. Anger that he still felt, a rage he had to contain.

Jane had kept that from him…

Why had she done that?

Kurt remembered her panic when she'd thought Roman was hurt. She'd been protecting Roman from him. She'd said she wasn't, but how could she not be? When he'd discovered her betrayal he'd arrested her. She'd ended up with the CIA for over three months. He'd done that. He might not have meant to, but the outcome was the same.

Standing he opened the door to find Tasha and Patterson standing there. They looked at him in concern.

"I don't have time right now," He told them, moving past them without explanation.

They watched him go with a troubled expression.

Kurt headed to Roman's cell.

Roman was sitting on the floor by the glass when he arrived.

"She told you," Roman greeted him.

"Yes," Kurt agreed.

"I want to tell you Sheppard forced me to do it," Roman rested his head against the glass, "But I can't lie to you."

"You wanted to kill her?" Kurt demanded.

"No," Roman denied, "She was a threat to Jane."

"So you were protecting Jane." Kurt looked at Roman with new understanding.

"That's what we've always done," Roman looked at Kurt, "She was all I had. I was all she had. The only person we could depend on."

"She's still doing that," Kurt assured him.

"Not just for me," Roman reminded Kurt.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She protects you just as fiercely."

"By keeping me in the dark?" Kurt looked at Roman.

"Yes," Roman smiled. "When I told her what I'd done, the first thing she said was how much Emma meant to you. She didn't want anyone else telling you, she said she needed to be the one to tell you."

"She didn't tell me right away," Kurt accused.

"She knew you would turn away from her," Roman noted, "She was right, you did."

"Are you worried I'm going to turn you over to the CIA?" Kurt asked Roman bluntly.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Roman admitted, "But Jane said you wouldn't."

"How can she know that?" Kurt looked at Roman in disbelief.

"She trusts you," Roman told him with a smile.

"I don't even trust myself." His laugh held no humor.

"Well, she was always one to see the best in people," Roman looked away, "I don't know how she kept that part of herself after all that she's been through."

Kurt heard his words and finally understood. She was protecting Roman, but she'd also been protecting him. She protected everyone but herself.

"For what it's worth," Roman looked at Kurt, "I'm sorry."

"I need to talk to Jane," Kurt didn't respond to Roman's words. This was going to take time, he didn't know how he would ever look at Roman again and not see Emma's killer.

"She said she was going home," Roman told him helpfully.

Rising Kurt left without a backwards glance.

Roman watched him go with a worried frown.


	16. Chapter 16

Jane walked along the street lost in thought.

The look on Kurt's face haunted every step. She should have told him. She'd meant to tell him, but each time the opportunity came, she couldn't.

She didn't notice the man that fell into step behind her. It wasn't until she was several blocks away that the attack came.

The single stalker wouldn't have had a chance, but the van that pulled up beside her had two more men ready to grab her. She drew blood, but in the end the doors closed on her unconscious form.

Kurt arrived at Jane's to find Oliver sitting on the steps.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I was waiting for Jane," Oliver stood up.

"She's not here?" Kurt demanded.

"I've been sitting here for thirty minutes and haven't seen her," Oliver denied.

Kurt pulled his keys from his pocket and opened the door.

"You have a key," Oliver noted.

"Yeah," Kurt moved inside and began looking to see if Jane had slipped in to avoid Oliver.

When the search turned up nothing, he looked over at Oliver and demanded, "Did she call you?"

Oliver considered his options before he settled on the truth, "No."

"Then go home," Kurt told him moving back over toward the door.

"Is everything okay?" Oliver asked as he watched Kurt lock the door.

"It will be," Kurt told him walking away.

When Jane regained consciousness she was zipped tied to a chair. He head hurt, her neck hurt and her hands were tingling.

"Well," A voice taunted, "Look who we have here."

Looking up at the man she didn't know Jane said nothing and waited.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble." The man continued.

"Who are you?" Jane finally asked.

"I'm Parker," The man explained, "Don't you remember? Oh, that's right, you don't."

"What do you want?" Jane started taking stock of her surroundings.

"I want to kill you," Parker explained.

"Then why am I still alive and tied to this chair?" Jane asked him.

"You figured something out you shouldn't have," Parker explained, "I want to know who told you."

Jane smiled at him, "Then you took the wrong person."

"You don't think I can make you talk?" Parker smirked down at her.

"Speaking of talking," Jane taunted, "You know how many Sandstorm operatives we arrested?"

"Most of them don't know anything valuable." Parker denied.

"We captured Bordon," Jane reminded him.

"He won't talk," Parker scoffed, "And with him gone, I'm second only to Sheppard."

"Wow," Jane smirked, "Get rid of Roman, Bordon, Markos, Oliver, Cade and I and you move right to the top. You should feel so proud of yourself, oh wait, it was you're failures that did that for you. Good job."

Parker walked over and hit Jane across the face. She felt the blow, but it wasn't anything she hadn't gone through before.

"Does Sheppard know you lack restraint?" Jane taunted.

"Shut up," Parker warned her.

"Or what…you'll torture me?"

The door opened and Sheppard walked in.

"Remi," She greeted her daughter.

"I see you had to start playing your second string," Jane looked over at Parker with a smile.

Sheppard laughed. "You sound more like yourself."

"All the training is still there," Jane admitted, "Just the reason I ever gave a damn about you is gone. Thank you."

"So how's your brother doing?" Sheppard ignored Jane's taunt.

"Good," Jane told her.

"I thought he was too broken to fix," Sheppard smiled.

"No," Jane denied, "That's you. Roman has been assisting the FBI, he'll be fine."

"He won't be when he remembers that you zipped him."

"I'll be dead anyway according to Parker, so who cares?" Jane smirked.

Sheppard looked over at Parker with a hard expression.

"Do you think that if I ordered Parker to kill you…he would?" Sheppard asked Jane.

"He would try," Jane agreed.

"He did get you here." Sheppard reminded Jane.

"He thinks you want him to interrogate me," Jane looked at Parker with scorn, "You would never bother. You know I'm not going to talk. Why did you have him bring me here, what do you want?"

"I have a message for Weller," Sheppard admitted.

"Something you forgot to tell him last time you saw him?" Jane asked with a hard voice.

"He doesn't seem to understand the lengths I'll go to," Sheppard explained. "I tried to tell him I would continue to kill until he saw things my way, but he doesn't seem to understand."

"He knows you had Emma Shaw killed," Jane told her, "There is nothing that would make him help you. Emma was like a mother to Kurt. You have no hope he will ever change his mind."

"Not even to save you?" Sheppard asked.

Jane actually laughed, "Definitely not to save me."

"You're losing your touch Remi," Sheppard chided.

"This has nothing to do with the person I am," Jane denied, ''And everything to do with the person he is."

"You sound like you love him," Sheppard smiled.

"I admire someone that can't be corrupted." Jane admitted.

"Admire?" Sheppard taunted.

"This isn't about me," Jane told her.

"He has many people in his life he could care for more than you." Sheppard reminded Jane, "His sister, his nephew…his child."

Jane felt her tension escalate.

"So you believe that harming any of those people will make Weller decide to help you?" Jane asked her seriously.

"The threat of hurting those people," Sheppard explained.

"Threating people doesn't buy you loyalty," Jane reminded her, "It buys you a liability. It's just a matter of time before he turns on you, like we all have."

"You used to believe in what we were doing," Sheppard told her.

"What's the message you want to leave for Weller?" Jane asked her.

"It's not verbal," Sheppard told her with a smirk.

Nodding to Parker Sheppard turned away to the sound of the fists hitting flesh.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt walked the entire way back to the NYO and never encountered Jane.

Moving over to his office he found Tasha and Patterson sitting there waiting for him.

"Jane's missing," He told them without mentioning Reed.

"Missing?" Tasha repeated with concern.

"She left here to head home, but didn't get there."

Patterson was already on her feet. She pulled up Jane's phone.

"Her phone's battery must have been removed." She looked up at Kurt in concern.

"Would she have done that?" Tasha asked Kurt seeing the expression on his face.

"No," Kurt denied and hoped that he was right.

Following Patterson they moved into her lab while she pulled up the street cameras around the NYO.

She found Jane leaving the building. They followed her for a few blocks before Tasha worried, "Who's that guy tailing her?"

Patterson zoomed in, "Is that one of ours?" She asked Kurt.

"No," He denied.

"She doesn't see him…" Tasha worried.

"That's not like her," Patterson agreed.

Kurt knew why she wasn't herself, but simply watched with escalating tension.

When the abduction occurred, Kurt cussed harshly under his breath.

"Did you get a plate?" He demanded to Patterson.

"No," She denied.

"Print up a still of that man," Kurt told her, "We need to find out who that is."

"Are you going to ask Roman?" Tasha looked over at Kurt.

"No," Kurt denied, "I'm going to ask Cade."

"He hasn't been exactly helpful." Tasha reminded him.

"He'll tell me," Kurt wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Who is that man?" Kurt asked again.

"He's nobody," Cade insisted.

Kurt slapped the picture of Jane being abducted.

"Try again."

Cade looked down at the picture with a smirk. "I wouldn't have thought he'd be able to get her, she must be losing her touch."

"Who. Is. He." Kurt asked again.

"His name is Parker, he's with Sandstorm." Cade told him.

"Why would he take Jane?" Kurt demanded.

"You must have pissed her off," Cade told him.

"Sheppard?" Kurt confirmed.

"It's all about Sheppard." Cade agreed.

"What is he going to do with her…where will he take her?" Kurt pressed.

"He's going to kill her," Cade didn't seem concerned.

"That's a problem for you," Kurt told him, "The only reason you have value is because you know Jane was a NSA informant. If she's dead, then I have no further use for you."

"You won't kill me," Cade denied.  
"No," Kurt agreed, "You would only wish you were dead."

"Are you threatening me?" Cade looked surprised.

"I'm going to turn you over to the CIA," Kurt warned him, "They don't play around."

"I might be able to help you find her," Cade said thoughtfully, "But I want a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Kurt asked him with a hard look.

"The same deal you gave Roman and Remi, immunity for helping to bring Sheppard down."

"This all depends on us getting her back alive," Kurt warned him.

"Then we better hurry." Cade warned him, "Parker has no self-restraint and he hates Remi."

As Kurt released Cade's restraints, Patterson and Tasha stood behind the viewing window and shared a look of concern.

The second time Jane woke up, everything hurt. She was still tied to the chair, but now she was alone. Her hair was sticking to the blood that covered her face. Listening she couldn't hear any movement. Had they left? Remembering the look on Parker's face, Jane doubted it.

Her ankles were tied to the chair. She knew it was to prevent her from standing. She didn't need to stand. Pushing herself forward she used the strength in her legs to flip the chair in a circle. He weight hitting the frame broke it into pieces. She groaned under her breath as her broken ribs protested the movement.

Pulling free she picked up two pieces of the broken chair and stood. Her leg was bleeding where she'd been grazed. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but it had been less than 48 hours.

Moving over toward the door she listened. Silence. She tried the handle and the door opened easily.

Feeling dizzy, Jane leaned against the wall and centered herself. Why was she still alive? Parker wanted her dead and last time she seen her Sheppard had ordered her killed. Remembering what they'd done to Patterson, Jane hesitated. She couldn't go back to the NYO, who knows what they'd done. Could they have exposed her to some toxin or disease? Planted another listening devise? None of it made sense.

She checked the entire compound and found it empty. Not surprisingly it was remote. She had no resources, nobody she could go to for help. She wouldn't risk her team, but she doubted she could make it on her own. Moving into the woods Jane traveled as far as her shaking legs could go before she sank down to the ground weakly.

This might be it, she realized in surprised. She'd never thought she would make it through taking down Sandstorm alive, but she never considered she might die before they fell. Checking her pockets she was surprised to find her cell phone and battery. She could call for help. Just the fact that Sheppard left her that option, meant she could never use it. For whatever reason, Sheppard wanted Weller here. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Still holding the lifeline she refused to use, Jane fell unconscious to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt moved through the compound his gun drawn. Roman was on his left, Cade his right.

"They're already gone," Roman looked at Cade accusingly.

"I told you we had to hurry," Cade reminded him.

"So she's dead?" Roman demanded, his gun swinging to point at Cade.

"Wait," Kurt warned him.

"Let's see if we can find her." Cade suggested.

They found the room with the broken chair and blood splatter.

"That's not good," Cade looked at the others.

"She wouldn't have broken the chair if she'd been dead," Roman insisted.

Kurt heard them, but couldn't take his eyes off the blood that seemed to cover the floor.

"She went this way," Cade pointed to the bloody footprints that left the room.

They searched in vain for any sign of Jane.

"Kurt," Tasha called him.

"We can't find her," Kurt told her.

"Patterson used thermal imaging, there's a body in the woods, north of the house." She told them.

"Alive?" Kurt demanded.

"It still has a heat signature." Tasha assured him.

Kurt left the house with haste. Moving fast, it still took them several minutes to find her.

"There!" Roman pointed and Kurt rushed to her side.

She was a mess, covered in blood, pale and unconscious.

Kurt turned her over carefully.

"We need a chopper." Kurt told Tasha.

"One's in route," He was assured, "You need to get her to a clearing. There's one 600 feet to your right."

When Kurt bent down to pick her up, he saw the phone she held in her hand.

"It's her cell phone," Kurt looked at Roman in surprise.

"Why didn't she use it?" Cade clearly didn't understand.

Roman and Kurt shared a look, they both knew.

"She suspected something," Roman worried.

"We need to be quarantined," Kurt warned Tasha.

"We'll have everything ready," Patterson was the one that answered.

Carrying her easily, Kurt carefully supported Jane against his chest as they made their way to the chopper.

Jane opened her eyes to find herself in a bed. She didn't recognize her surroundings…

Turning her head, she groaned at the pain the actions caused her.

"You're awake," Kurt was sitting next to her holding her hand.

Everything clicked back into focus. Ripping her hand from his she looked around in fear.

"Jane," Kurt reclaimed her hand, "Its fine. You've been checked for any implants and we've run a test for anything that Patterson could think of. I have to say she's a little scary."

Looking at Roman and Cade who were sitting next to each other deliberately not talking, she looked back at Kurt with a puzzled frown.

"We're in quarantine, just as a precaution," Kurt explained.

"You," Her voice cracked, "You took Roman and Cade with you?"

Holding up some water to her mouth he explained, "Cade had the possible locations, Roman and I were the ground team."

"So Patterson and Tasha are safe?" She confirmed.

"Awww," Patterson said through the intercom, "She's worried about us."

Looking over she saw Tasha and Patterson watching from the other side of the glass window.

The looked worried, but they gave her a reassuring smile.

Jane looked over at Cade, "Why did you do this?"

"Immunity," Cade explained.

Jane looked over at Kurt in surprise.

"We need all the help we can get taking Sheppard down," He explained.

"Pellington agreed to that?" She asked in surprise.

"I didn't have time to ask," Kurt denied.

"Kurt," She worried.

"Its fine Jane," Kurt interrupted.

"Okay," Patterson said over the intercom, "It's been long enough."

The door opened and Roman and Cade stood as Agents came in to escort them back to their cells.

Watching them leave, Jane shared a look with Roman. Kurt watched and instead of feeling any resentment, he found he was glad she'd had someone to depend on all these years. Without that connection, she wouldn't be the woman she was.

Once they were alone Kurt looked at her seriously, "Why didn't you use the phone to call for help?"

"Sheppard wanted you to come," Jane insisted, "I didn't know why. I couldn't have risked it."

"If we hadn't found you when we did," Kurt told her, "You would have died."

"It would have been a conscious choice." Jane assured him.

"We might not have ever known what happened to you," Kurt felt sick just saying it.

"Like Taylor," Jane realized belatedly, "I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to bring back painful memories."

"It's not the memory of losing Taylor that I'm having trouble dealing with," Kurt denied, "It's the thought of losing you."

"Even after I didn't tell you about Emma?" Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I know you Jane," Kurt insisted, "I won't forget again. You need to believe in me though."

"I do," Jane insisted.

"There is nothing…nothing…you can't tell me." He told her.

"Kurt," Jane felt her eyes fill.

Pulling her gently against him, Kurt closed his eyes tightly and trembled at just how closely he'd come to losing her.

Roman had killed Emma, but he'd also saved Jane. He didn't know how he was supposed to get past that, but for Jane's sake he had to try. The Roman he knew was different from the man that killed Emma, he consciously knew that, emotionally he was trying to make it matter.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt closed the door on his office and looked at Tasha and Patterson.

Jane was sleeping and he knew he needed to discuss Reed.

"Why didn't either of you tell me you thought Reed was using?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck wearily.

"He just started," Patterson admitted, "We didn't know how bad it was."

"He could have been killed, or gotten one of us killed," Kurt reminded them.

"We couldn't prove anything," Tasha worried, "He denied it."

"We could have forced him to take a test." Kurt insisted.

"If it came back positive, he would be gone," Tasha explained.

"So you're hoping that because he was undercover when he took the drugs, he has a second chance?" Kurt looked between them seriously.

"We don't even know if we'll get that," Patterson told Kurt seriously.

"I'm not writing you up," Kurt told them, "Jane reminded me just how important it was that a team had each other's back."

"So what are you saying?" Tasha asked outright.

"I expect more from you both," He warned them, "You can't keep things from me and be on this team. I need to be able to trust you and right now I'm struggling."

"What's going to happen to Reed?" Patterson asked.

"He's going to be suspended and need to go to counselling with Dr. Sun. I'm going to have to reassess where he's at. I don't know." Kurt admitted.

"We won't let you down again," Patterson assured Kurt.

Looking at their earnest expressions, he believed them.

"See that you don't." Kurt dismissed them, "Now go home."

Reed rubbed his hand over his face. Looking down at the report outlining why Weller had suspended him, he couldn't believe he'd acted like that.

Tasha had brought him the recording that Patterson had made of the op. He couldn't believe just how different he'd been after taking the drugs. Kurt had accused him of practically assaulting Jane and looking at the evidence he couldn't argue. He'd listened to how he'd blamed Jane for not going along with it.

He was ashamed. He hadn't thought the drugs were a problem, but knowing that Patterson was testing him, he'd taken the first opportunity to have them. Something that he could justify and he realized he did have a problem.

Patterson had known and he lied to her, belittled her concern. Tasha had left a message of how sick she was of worrying about him. Weller had suspended him, would probably fire him. It had all happened in a matter of weeks. He couldn't believe how quickly he'd lost control…given up control.

He'd been hiding from his past and destroying his future at the same time. Pulling out the number Weller gave him for Dr. Sun he began dialing.

Kurt's cell phone rang and reached down to answer it.

"Weller."

"Hello Kurt," Sheppard greeted him.

"Sheppard," Kurt responded.

"Things are coming along nicely," She told him.

"How's that?" Kurt asked, "We've arrested quite a few of Sandstorms operatives."

"I take it you found Remi okay?" Sheppard asked.

"We found her."

"I know, I saw you." Sheppard admitted.

"How can you kill Emma and hurt Jane and expect that I will ever join you?" Kurt demanded.

"You've already joined me," Sheppard laughed, "You fight with my army by your side. Remi, Roman and now Cade. You take down the corruption I showed you. You are my greatest asset."

Kurt realized she was right.

"We'll take down you next," Kurt warned her.

"This is a war Kurt," Sheppard explained, "Nobody is expendable. Not me…not you. You have people who are important to you, people that matter. Remi might be expendable, but I doubt you feel that way about your sister, your nephew, or your child…better be careful Kurt. Nobody is safe in a war."

She hung up and Kurt realized that any illusion of control was just that…an illusion. Sheppard was still playing with them.

He couldn't imagine why she thought Jane was expendable, when nothing could be further from the truth, but he took comfort in her misconception. Picking up the phone he arranged protection for his family. He'd watch out for Jane himself. Standing he headed back to the medical ward.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Blindspot, I'm just a fan. This extremely long break is horrible, but every torturous day gets us closer to more Jeller! (Hopefully) Until then this is my version of Jeller. Hope you enjoy.

"So you're telling me that you offered immunity to another Sandstorm operative?" Pellington looked at Kurt with a scowl.

"We are trying to stop them before they implement stage two." Kurt reminded him.

"Other than retrieving Jane Doe, exactly how did this get us any closer to stopping them?" Pellington demanded.

"Cade is talking now," Kurt insisted.

"His intel is old," Pellington scoffed.

"He was able to lead us to where they'd taken Jane," Nas insisted.

"Again," Pellington repeated, "How did this further our cause?"

"Every bit of intel we get gives us a little more of the bigger picture," Kurt insisted.

"I think your regard for Jane Doe might be clouding your judgement," Pellington accused Kurt.

"You are aware that Kurt's awaiting the arrival of his first child with another woman?" Nas asked Pellington.

"The woman that just moved to Colorado?" Pellington wouldn't back down.

"So you also know about Jane dating Oliver Kind?" Nas asked.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Kurt demanded.

"I was considering replacing you as lead," Pellington admitted, "But if there was something inappropriate going on between you and Jane she wouldn't be dating someone else. It's just as well, replacing you might have taken away some of our momentum."

Watching him stand Kurt said nothing.

"You know Jane and Oliver are not currently seeing each other?" He asked Nas once Pellington had gone.

"Well I hope it wasn't a bad breakup," Nas told him, "Because if he's gone, we're going to have a bigger problem."

"You expect me to go tell Jane to get back together with someone just to reassure Pellington?" Kurt demanded in incomprehension.

"Look," Nas looked at Kurt, "I'm not telling her to marry him and have his children, just continue going out with him. There must have been something she liked about him to start seeing him in the first place."

That was the problem Kurt thought.

"Kurt…" Nas sympathized.

"No," Kurt denied, "I'm not going to do that and neither are you."

"She should have the chance to make her own decision," Nas insisted.

"It would place her in an impossible position," Kurt insisted.

"Are you worried that she won't agree to date him or that she will? Is Pellington right?" Nas looked at Kurt seriously.

"This has nothing to do with Sandstorm." Kurt insisted.

"I'm beginning to realize that," Nas agreed.

"Fine," Kurt turned away, "I'll talk to her, but I won't make it an order."

"You have to tell her what Pellington said," Nas insisted.

"I'll tell her," Kurt turned and walked away.

Watching him go Nas frowned. This was one distraction she couldn't fix.

"How's Reed doing?" Jane asked Tasha.

"He's been to see Dr. Sun," Tasha told her.

Seeing the look on Jane's face Patterson reassured her, "I've been seeing her too, she not as horrible as you think."

"Is she helping you?" Jane asked Patterson.

"Well," Patterson admitted, "I don't really feel better after I'm done, but I'm not on drugs, so I'll take it as a win."

"Patterson!" Tasha chided.

"I'm just saying…" She told her.

Jane felt a smile break out at their bantering.

"You're looking better," Tasha told Jane.

"I'm fine," Jane insisted.

"I'm thinking your definition of fine is different than mine." Patterson told her.

"How are Cade and Roman getting along?" Tasha asked Jane.

"Well, they want to kill each other," Jane admitted, "So…better than expected."

"That's better?" Tasha asked.

"I could be saying they _have_ killed each other…" Jane explained.

They shared a laugh and Jane felt at ease. She'd missed this, she'd missed them.

"We should go out again," Patterson suggested, "A girls night out."

"We can drink at home," Tasha argued.

"That's just sad, don't let Dr. Sun hear you say that," Jane warned her.

"And there are no guys there," Patterson explained. When Tasha and Jane just looked at her she went on, "Dr. Sun thinks that I should try to move on."

"What's the hurry?" Jane asked her.

"She thinks the longer I wait, the harder getting past this will be."

"Okay," Tasah agreed, "We'll take you out. It will give us another chance to help Jane with her wardrobe."

"I like my clothes," Jane insisted.

"Comfort isn't style," Tasha countered.

"When do you want to go?" Patterson smiled at them.

"I'm free tonight," Tasha admitted, "Jane?"

"I'm free every night." Jane told them.

"Now who's sounds sad?" Tasha taunted her.

"Say's the woman who has being single down to a science," Jane returned.

"Dying ovaries," Tasha agreed as Jane and Patterson laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Jane sat in the chair in Kurt's office and looked at him.

He sat looking back without saying anything.

"You wanted me?" Jane encouraged.

 _That was the problem_.

"Kurt?"

"Pellington was here earlier." He told Jane.

"Is he sending Roman away?" She sat forward, no longer at ease.

"Not yet," Kurt hastily assured her.

"They why do you look worried?"

"He wasn't happy about the offer I made Cade." Kurt told her.

"I was afraid of that," Jane admitted.

"He seemed to think that I made the deal simply to get you back, not to further our objective with Sandstorm." Kurt explained.

"That's ridiculous." Jane scoffed.

"He's right," Kurt admitted.

"What?" Jane couldn't believe he'd said that.

"He thinks I'm not objective." Kurt explained.

"You were worried he might think that, but we aren't…dating. Nobody here is more honorable than you. You would never compromise your principles!" Jane was angry on his behalf.

Kurt just looked at her.

"What?" Jane worried.

"Nas attempted to reassure him that nothing was going on between us by telling him about Oliver." Kurt told her.

"How does she know anything about Oliver?" Jane asked with a puzzled frown.

"She obviously doesn't, because she didn't know you'd stopped seeing him." Kurt told her.

"So did you correct her?" Jane looked at Kurt strangely.

"No," Kurt admitted, "Before I could say anything Pellington said that it was a good thing you had other interests or he was going to replace me as the head of this op."

"What?" Jane asked faintly.

"You heard me."

"So…" Jane could see the writing on the wall, "If I don't date Oliver, you're replaced."

"You don't have to do anything," Kurt insisted.

Jane closed her eyes. This would be massively unfair to Oliver.

"Jane," Kurt stood up and moved around the desk.

"I enjoy Oliver's company Kurt," Jane assured him, "I'm just worried. I don't want to give him the wrong idea. I don't want to hurt him…"

"Then tell him the truth," Kurt insisted.

"I'm supposed to tell him that although I like him I'm only dating him to protect you?" Jane looked at him like he was crazy.

"You are not going to date him for me." Kurt insisted.

"No," Jane finally agreed, "I'm going to go out with him because I enjoy his company."

"Jane," Kurt warned her.

"Don't worry about it," She assured him, "I like him, he treats me well and we have fun."

None of those reasons were reassuring.

Watching her stand up and head toward the door Kurt wanted to hit something, when had everything become so complicated?

"Did you get the virus planted?" Sheppard asked Parker.

"No," He admitted.

"What do you mean, no?" She scowled.

"She didn't use the phone to call for help." Parker told her.

"Then how exactly did they find her?" Sheppard was not amused.

"It must have been either Roman remembered or Cade told them." Parker insisted.

"You weren't very effective if Remi didn't think she needed to call for help." She accused him.

"Oh," Parker denied, "She would have died if they hadn't come when they did."

"So you believed that she would choose death over a possible threat to her team…to Weller?"

"I can't really think anything else at this point."

"So she does love him," Sheppard turned at walked away to look out the window thoughtfully.

"So," Parker scoffed, "You need him to care, not her."

"I think he does." Sheppard said thoughtfully.

"Enough to risk moving forward with phase two?" Parker asked seriously.

"No," Sheppard denied, "He just needs a little more help realizing it."

"Well you better hurry," Parker warned her, "Remi's been dating some new guy."

"What?" Sheppard asked furiously, "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"We didn't think it mattered," Parker insisted, "She expendable anyway."

"I need to find out what you know about this man. I want everything." Sheppard warned him.

"Fine," Parker turned to go.

"Parker," Sheppard's voice stopped him, "Mistakes carry a high price. One you don't want to pay."

Looking back at her he didn't respond. Turning he left with new purpose.


	22. Chapter 22

Jane held her new cell phone in her hand but hesitated. She liked Oliver, but using him as a smokescreen went against everything in her.

Taking a deep breath she dialed his number.

"Hello?" Oliver answered on the second ring.

"It's Jane," She told him.

"Did you get a new cell phone?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah," She admitted, "My other phone broke."

"Why the new number?" He asked.

When she didn't answer right away, he went on, "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you called."

"I wanted to see if you were free for lunch?" Jane admitted.

"Where and when?" He agreed immediately.

"Can't beat the best burgers in town." She suggested.

"Best burgers and unexpected company, this day is looking up." Oliver told her.

"I can be over there in about thirty minutes," Jane told him, "Is that good for you?"

"I'll be there," He assured her before hanging up.

She might have called him because of Pellington's ultimatum, but that didn't mean she couldn't be honest with him and where she was at.

Standing up she grabbed her jacket and headed to the elevator, unaware that Kurt watched her with troubled eyes.

"So what's this about?" Oliver asked Jane seriously.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him in surprise.

"You seem pensive," He admitted.

"I really like being with you," Jane admitted, "But I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I'm not ready for anything serious."

"So just casual sex?" He asked with a smile.  
Jane looked up at him in shock. Seeing the teasing expression on his face she felt a genuine laugh break out, "Uhh, no."

"It's okay Jane," Oliver reassured her, "I don't know what brought you back here, but I'm going to take this opportunity to change your mind."

"About the casual sex?" She teased.

"About the nothing serious thing," He admitted.

"Oliver," Jane looked over at him.

"Hey," He interrupted, "Just wanted to make sure we both understood where we were coming from."

"Okay," Jane smiled at him ruefully.

"So, what's with the faded bruising? Were you in an accident?" He worried.

Jane had forgotten about the evidence left over from her last encounter with Sandstorm.

"Something like that," She agreed.

"You look like you could use a break," He told her.

"I'm tired," She agreed.

"I have a cabin ideally located in the woods," He offered, "We could go out there this weekend."

"Oliver," Jane chided.

"Platonically," He assured her, "It has plenty of rooms."

Jane looked over at his hopeful expression and was tempted. She was tired and he was good company.

"I'll think about it," Jane told him, "Check with work and make sure there's nothing pressing."

"Great," He seemed to relax while he chewed on his French fry.

Returning his smile easily Jane felt some of her tension ease. Seeing the happy expression on his face, Jane smiled in relief. She might not have called him for the right reasons, but they both enjoyed each other's company, so as long as she was honest, what did it hurt?

"You're going away this weekend?" Kurt repeated with a blank expression.

"Unless there's something going on?" Jane worried.

"With Oliver?" Kurt confirmed.

"He invited me out to his cabin," Jane explained.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Kurt asked her seriously.

"I explained to him that I'm not looking for anything serious." Jane said defensively.

"Hi might think you're into causal," Kurt worried.

"No," Jane denied, "He teased me about a causal relationship, but he was just kidding."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked her seriously.

"Kurt," Jane placed her hand on his arm in reassurance, "I can handle myself."

"This is ridiculous," Kurt argued, "You can't go out with Oliver because Pellington expects you to."

"I'm not," Jane denied, "I like Oliver, we have fun together."

"Then why did you stop seeing him in the first place?" Kurt demanded.

"You know why," Jane looked away.

"Does that still even matter?" Kurt asked with a tick in his cheek.

Jane's eyes flew to his. "Of course it does! What are you asking me?"

"We have never been easy." Kurt acknowledged.

"The best things in life never are," Jane told him seriously.

"Is that how you see this…see us?' Kurt asked her looking deeply into her eyes.

"You don't?" Jane felt instant pain.

"Jane," Kurt stepped closer and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Don't answer," Jane interrupted, "Don't say it."

"I might have been picky, but I'm not stupid." He told her.

"What are you saying?" Jane demanded.

"You will always be worth it." Kurt assured her.

Jane turned away from him to hide her face, hide her panic. She felt her heart race and wanted to sob. She didn't realize just how much she depended on their connection. When she'd thought he was turning away from her she'd realized that she couldn't do that again. It was too hard.

"Jane," Kurt worried.

"I can't do this," Jane whispered.

"Do what?" Kurt pulled her around to face him.

"I can't lose you again," She admitted.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt assured her.

"You pull away from me." Jane argued.

"Sometimes I need to breathe," Kurt admitted.

"When you do that, I can't breathe," Jane told him starkly.

Before he could say any more the door to his office opened and Nas came in.

"Sorry to interrupt," She told them, "Did you talk to her about Pellington?"

"Yes," Jane confirmed, "Don't worry, I already have plans to go out of town with Oliver this weekend."

"That's great," Nas said with evident relief.

Seeing the tension between Kurt and Jane Nas tried to sooth, "Jane, we know things are difficult right now. Kurt and I understand how hard this is on you. When we decided to cool things off because our feelings were interfering with our decisions, it was hard. All because things aren't working out right now, doesn't mean we can never get back there. You will one day have the freedom to find someone that's right for you."

Jane heard her words through a ringing in her ears. Nas and Kurt? She looked up into Kurt's pained expression and realized what an absolute fool she was. He didn't seem to be picky at all, she thought painfully, it was just her he pulled away from. Her he didn't trust enough to get close to. She'd betrayed him and he was never going to get past that.

"Thanks," Jane forced herself to tell Nas. She hadn't wanted to hear it, but she'd needed to. She didn't have the luxury of pretending. Dreams were just nightmares that hadn't finished yet. How could she have forgotten that?

"Jane," Kurt said in a worried tone.

"I'll see you both on Monday," Jane didn't meet his eyes…she couldn't. Turning she pushed opened the office door and escaped. Running was never the answer, but if she didn't want to make a fool out of herself, she needed to go right now.

"I'll have to catch you later," Kurt told Nas still watching Jane walk away, "I have to go over something with Jane before she leaves."

Nas didn't have time to respond before Kurt was trailing after Jane with a concerned frown on his face. Watching them go, Nas felt a tinge of guilt for what she'd just done, but bringing down Sandstorm was the most important thing. She wouldn't forget that and she wouldn't let anyone else either.


	23. Chapter 23

Jane opened the door to the locker room to find Tasha and Patterson waiting for her.

"We didn't think you were coming," Patterson accused her.

She'd forgotten Jane realized in dismay.

"You are coming," Tasha told as she read her expression.

"Yes," Jane agreed, "I am."

"Great," Patterson smiled.

Seeing that the other's had already changed, Jane looked down at her comfortable fatigues with a grimace.

"I don't have anything else to wear." She warned them.

"I know something you could wear," Tasha teased.

Jane immediately knew just what outfit Tasha was referring to. Why not? What was she trying to prove? The second guys saw all of her tattoo's they formed their opinion about who she was. That it wasn't accurate didn't seem to matter to them, so why should it matter to her? This night wasn't about Kurt, Oliver or Sandstorm. This night was about Patterson and having fun.

"Why not," Jane moved past them to the back where the discarded dress still hung in a closet in the back.

Watching her go, Tasha and Patterson shared a look.

"Well," Patterson told Tasha, "The odds of my getting the interest of any of the men tonight just went down significantly."

"Don't underestimate yourself," Tasha chided her looking after Jane in concern.

Kurt pushed open the locker room door and stopped at the sight of Patterson and Tasha obviously dressed to go out. He wished them in Siberia but instead told them, "Ladies, you look great."

"Night out on the town," Tasha told him.

"Well go and have fun," He encouraged.

"We're waiting on Jane," Patterson explained.

That was not welcome news.

Jane came back and Kurt took one look at her and knew exactly how much Nas' comments had hurt her.

"Well you should draw a crowd of interest tonight," Patterson smiled, "I'll console the runner's up."

"We better get on with it," Tasha looked down at her watch.

"You want to come?" Patterson asked Kurt with a smile.

He knew he shouldn't go. He meant to say no and give Jane the space she seemed to need, but found himself agreeing instead, "I'll drive."

"One designated driver," Patterson looked at Tasha in satisfaction, "Now we can really indulge."

Jane closed her eyes in dismay. She needed space away from him. Knowing she couldn't say anything without giving away too much, Jane reluctantly followed Tasha and Patterson to the door, ignoring the way Kurt seemed to be invading her personal space. She didn't meet his eyes as he held the door for her and looked down at her as she passed. She listened to the other woman laugh and talk and tried to ignore the way this horrible dress made her feel totally exposed. She shivered when Kurt's hand briefly rested on the back cut out as he leaned over to call the elevator.

The bar they ended up at was crowded. There were pool tables, a small dance floor and darts in the corner. Jane slid into the round booth gratefully. The looks she was receiving were blatant and she wanted to crawl under the table and hide.

"I definitely think you aren't going to have any trouble finding someone interested," Tasha said with a smile.

Kurt looked over at Jane in shock. Had she told them she was looking for someone?

"No," Patterson agreed, "There are twice as many men here as women."

Kurt's eyes swung back to her in disbelief.

"What?" He demanded.

"Dr. Sun said I need to get back out there," Patterson explained.

Kurt gave her a worried frown, "Dr. Sun might mean well, but rushing something like this is only going to hurt you." He might have been talking to Patterson, but his words were meant for Jane.

"Hurting is the only constant thing in life," Jane said thoughtlessly.

"Well," Patterson laughed, but shot Jane a worried expression, "I'm actually just looking for some casual fun. I'll pass on the pain tonight."

The waitress came by and everyone ordered their drinks. Kurt watched Jane as she downed her bourbon in two swallows.

"Let's go dance," Patterson encouraged the others.

Looking over at the miniscule dance floor, Kurt hesitated.

"We're with you," Tasha assured her, pulling Jane with her as she slid from the booth.

Jane stood and pulled down her skirt uncomfortably. Kurt was on his feet before he'd even formed a conscious thought.

They moved to the floor and joined the crush already invading the small space. The song was loud and the beat was hot. Watching the women he considered his family losing themselves to the music, Kurt felt helpless affection. These women worked so hard and risked themselves almost every day. They deserved this. It wasn't long before he wasn't the only one noticing. Despite her comments, Patterson was the first to be lured away. Her smile made Kurt consider Dr. Sun's recommendation. Maybe this was good for Patterson after all.

Tasha hooked up with an old acquaintance and before long it was just he and Jane dancing. He looked down at where she danced with her eyes closed and moved in closer. He wanted to pull her against him, he wanted to lock her so tightly in his arms she couldn't run away until they'd cleared up the hurt that Nas' words and his poor decisions had caused her. He couldn't let her go away with Oliver this weekend feeling like this. She could make a hasty decision that would hurt her and kill him.

When a man dancing close to them gave Jane an interested look, Kurt glared retribution. The man looked away. After about four songs, Jane was ready for another drink. Kurt followed her as she moved off the floor. Once at the table she ordered her second drink while he watched her nursing his first.

"Jane, I'm sorry about Nas." Kurt told her seriously, "I was in a bad place and she was there. It was easy."

Jane didn't say anything.

"When she said we should end it, I didn't argue. It wasn't that kind of relationship. It wasn't important enough." He went on.

"So," Jane finally spoke, "She ended it."

"We both agreed to end it," Kurt insisted.

"She was the only thing standing between me and the CIA," Jane looked at Kurt, "She's known how I felt about you from the beginning. She used those feelings to bring me back in. To use me against Sandstorm, knowing the odds of living through it were remote. So, just for a little fun, you thought it'd be a good idea to sleep with her. Give her more incentive to use me in risky situations."

"She is not the only one standing between you and the CIA," Kurt denied vehemently.

"She was," Jane denied, "Did you know I told her when I first came back, that it was too hard to be around you…around the team, with you all hating me? She asked me what my alternative was." Jane laughed without humor. "She was quick to point out my limited options. So I did what she asked, even when it hurt, even when I expected to die, because dying was preferable to going back to the CIA."

Kurt listened to Jane's pain with a heavy heart. He'd protected himself from her, while leaving her vulnerable on her own. He hated himself for that.

"You aren't choosy Kurt," Jane told him seriously, "You just can't accept me. Who I was, who I am, will always come between us. I just didn't want to admit it."

"That's not true," Kurt grabbed Jane's hand when she went to slide from the booth, "You've always mattered too much. I've never let anyone in and you stormed the walls and slipped past my defenses in a way I couldn't deny, but couldn't accept either. When you first came back, when I found out what you'd done, I knew I couldn't trust you. That didn't keep me from needing you around me or looking for you first thing when I came in. Logically I knew I needed distance, but emotionally I couldn't get you close enough. You were with me again and I wasn't letting you get away. It scared me. Nas…was a shield. Someone non-threatening that I emotionally didn't need to protect myself from, she allowed me the illusion that I wasn't getting in too deep with you again. But it was just that, and illusion. Then, when she risked her job, her career, to pay the ransom, I realized just how unfair I was being with her. It was casual, not meant to ever hurt you."

Jane heard what he said, but it didn't matter, she still hurt.

"So casual doesn't count?" Jane asked Kurt downing her second drink, "I didn't know that."

"That's not what I meant," Kurt insisted frustrated.

"Let's see," Jane looked around the room. She was good at reading people she found what she was looking for two tables from the door.

"What are you doing?" Kurt worried.

"You don't have the right to ask me that," Jane told him standing and turning away.

She moved over to the man seated at the table alone. She sat down next to him without saying anything. When he looked up in surprise she accused, "You don't want to be here."

"My divorce just went through," The guy explained taking a drink.

"Then why are you here?" Jane asked him in sympathy.

"My friends are driving me crazy, insisting I get back out there. So here I am."

"I don't want to be here either," Jane admitted.

"So what is this then?" The man looked at Jane in confusion.

"I can help you get your friends off your back and you can help me prove to someone that casual isn't painless." Jane told him.

Looking around the man spied Kurt watching them with a hard expression.

"I'd rather not get my assed kicked today," The man told Jane with a knowing smile.

"He won't do anything," Jane assured him, "He's restrained by honor."

Seeing the pain Jane was unable to hide the man looked back at her seriously, "What do you have in mind?"

"I kiss you stupid and we leave. Your friends stop giving you grief, I make my point and we both get to go home now…separately."

"Let's do it," The man relented.

Jane scooted closer, looking up she let him see her gratitude before she leaned in and kissed him. It was a relatively chaste kiss and as she began to draw away, he whispered, "You have to do better than that."

He took over the kiss and Jane had a moment of misgiving. She realized what it must look like, but she could tell he wasn't really into it. Rising she threw her leg over his lap and turned to face him. The kiss went hotter and she felt nothing. The close proximity assured her that he felt nothing either.

Pulling back she smiled at him sadly.

"Let's go," He suggested.

"Thanks," Jane whispered sliding off his lap.

They rose from the booth and Jane didn't look over at Kurt as she turned with him toward the door.

Catching Tasha's eyes, she waived her goodbye. Tasha waved back, but her face was a mask of concern.

Once the door closed behind them, Jane wilted in relief.  
"I hope that helped," The man looked down at her with an understanding smile.

"You too," Jane returned it sadly.

Reaching into his pocket the man pulled out a card. "You need anyone to talk to, give me a call."

Pulling her phone out, Jane dialed the number and hung up once it rang. "You too."

The door opened behind them and the man looked over her shoulder, "I don't think your friend is as evolved as you assumed."

Jane looked over and saw Kurt moving toward them with angry purpose.

"You better go," Jane warned him in surprised.

"You going to be okay?" The man hesitated.

"He won't physically hurt me," Jane assured him.

"Goodnight," He moved away.

Kurt arrived and pulled Jane against him tightly while watching the other man move away with an aggressive glare.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt demanded harshly.

"It was just casual," Jane told him, "It shouldn't have bothered you."

"I made a mistake," Kurt yelled at her, "I didn't do it to hurt you."

"Somehow I don't really feel better," She told him looking away from his probing gaze.

"Were you going to leave with him?" Kurt demanded.

"How can you ask me that?" Jane looked at Kurt in angry frustration, "You and Allie are going to have a baby, I just found out that you and Nas just broke up. Why do you think you have a right to ask me anything? Do you know how it felt to find out that while I was being tortured, you and Allie were starting a family?"

"I haven't been with Allie since before you were arrested." Kurt looked at her in confusion.

"But, she's pregnant," Jane looked at him in incomprehension.

"She told me about the baby after I got you back." Kurt told her, "I hadn't seen her in months."

"What?" Jane looked at Kurt in shock.

"Allie is dating a man name Connor, we haven't been together since I told you we broke up and Nas was my way with coping at getting you back, but not being able to have you. That and finding out I was going to be a father with a woman I didn't love." Kurt explained all his hurt and confusion laid bare.

"Kurt," Jane looked at him realizing for the first time that he'd been suffering too.

"I'll take you home," Kurt pulled her in more closely when he felt her shiver.

"What about Tasha and Patterson?" Jane worried, "You're their designated driver."

"I organized taxis for them," Kurt told her, "They'll be fine."

Jane allowed him to guide where he'd parked without further protest.

When they arrived at the car, Kurt opened the door for her. Looking down he saw the card she held and took it from her hand. Moving around to the driver side he crumpled it, having to satisfy himself with this small act of aggression when what he really wanted to do was not something the Assistant Director of the FBI should even be thinking.

The drive was silent.

Arriving at her house Jane paused before opening the door.

"I'm sorry," She told him, "I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't going to go home with him."

Kurt didn't say anything, just opened the door and got out.

Jane was surprised, she had thought he would just leave.

She unlocked the front door and he followed her inside like a shadow.

She closed the door before she could fully turn around she found herself in Kurt's arms. He lifted her off the floor and the kiss they shared wasn't like any kiss they'd had so far. This was no timid awakening, this was fire pure and simple. He backed her against the door and deepened not only the kiss, but her need for him. He held her to him tightly. Hungry and pushed beyond restraint, he couldn't get enough. Pulling away he looked down into her heavy eyes with satisfaction. She wasn't thinking about anyone or anything but him. He needed that. After watching her with the guy form the bar, he didn't give a damn about Pellington or Sandstorm, he wanted her to understand just how desperately he needed her. He leaned back down and angled in deep. Running his hand around through the side opening of her non-existent dress he felt the soft skin with desperation.

Jane couldn't believe what was happening. Kurt was the most controlled man she'd ever met. That was her last thought before she couldn't think at all. She didn't know how long it lasted or where it might have gone because her cell phone began to ring insistently.

Kurt pulled back and looked down at her intently, before reluctantly moving away and turning his back on her. What was he doing? He'd waited for this moment for months and he'd gone after her like he was starved, which he was, but she deserved more than that and he'd give it to her even if it killed him.

"Hello?" Jane answered the phone with a hand that shook.

"No," She assured the caller, "I'm home. I didn't go with him,"

"You?" She worried. "Okay see you on Monday."

"Who was that?" Kurt asked without turning around.

"Tasha," Jane told him, "She was worried about me."

"They get home okay?" He worried.

"Yeah," Jane assured him, shifting nervously.

"Are you okay?" Kurt forced himself to turn around and look at her. Seeing her dishevel and swollen mouth, he had to look away to not lose control again.

"I fine," She assured you, "Are you?"

"Not really," Kurt admitted.

"Kurt," Jane worried.

"What I feel for you," Kurt told her still looking away, "I can't control. I've never had that problem before. Every emotion is heightened. I wanted to kill that guy at the bar. I almost killed Keeton. You don't know what it's like to have a lifetime of control stripped away to leave me vulnerable to you in a way that scares me. You could do what Sheppard never could. You can destroy me, I need you that much. I'm sorry I hurt you, I never meant to."

Jane closed her eyes in remorse. She'd been consumed with the thought of Nas and Kurt together and hadn't realized what her stupid juvenile stunt would do to him. Hadn't realized just how deeply she could hurt him.

Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her face against his back.

"I'm sorry."

Turning around he pulled her against him silently. They held each other with none of the consuming heat that had overwhelmed them before. This was healing. This was love.

"I better go," Kurt told her without moving away.

"You could stay," Jane told him, "Nobody would know."

"I won't risk hurting you in any way." Kurt denied. "Until we can be publically together, we wait. You are not some dirty secret I have to keep."

"I'll take whatever I can get," Jane admitted without shame.

"You'll get less than you deserve, but everything that I am." Kurt told her.

"Then how could I ever want anything more?" Jane asked him with a kiss to his collar bone.

"When is Oliver picking you up?" Kurt forced himself to ask with an even voice.

"Six tomorrow morning," Jane admitted with a sigh.

"You better get some sleep," Kurt drew reluctantly away.

"Do you want me to call you when I get back?" Jane asked not looking up.

"I want to hear from you when you get there, when you're back in for the night, when you're heading back and when you get home," Kurt admitted.

Looking up at him in startled surprise Jane smiled.

"Okay," She agreed.

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her swollen mouth.

"Goodnight," He whispered.

"Goodnight," She whispered with her fingers covering her lips.


	24. Chapter 24

"What did you find out?" Sheppard looked over at Parker.

He handed her the file without saying anything. She read through it silently. Looking up she smiled.

"I think we ought to give Oliver's friends a call," Sheppard suggested.

"They are going to kill him," Parker didn't sound concerned.

"Even if they do, this will tell me if we are ready for phase two," Sheppard argued, "So it'll be worth it."

"What if Remi is with him?" Parker asked.

"Everyone is expendable." Sheppard reminded him.

"I'll make the call." Parker agreed as he turned away.

Sheppard watched him go silently. This was just what she needed she thought in satisfaction.

Jane sat next to Oliver and watched the city fade away.

"How far is the cabin?" She asked with a smile.

"Just a couple of hours," Oliver told her.

"Hey, what's the address?" Jane asked him, "A friend wanted me to text it to them."

He looked over at her with a reassuring smile, "Are they worried I'll take you out there and you'll never be seen again?"

"Well," She smiled back, "I'm not worried, but it will reassure them."

Oliver passed along the address and Jane texted it to Weller.

"The bruises have almost faded completely so you must be a fast healer." He noted.

"I really don't notice them anymore," Jane agreed.

Feeling her phone vibrate she looked down at Weller's text and smiled.

 _I'll gps the location, let me know the minute you get there._

"You still look tired though, if you want to you can try to get some sleep on the way." He offered.

"I'm fine," Jane assured him.

 _I will._

Jane texted back.

 _If there's a problem, let me know and I'll come get you._

Kurt immediately texted back.

Watching her Oliver couldn't help but notice her bruised lips. She confused him, but not enough to turn around.

"How long have you owned the cabin?" Jane asked him putting her phone away.

"A couple of years," Oliver explained.

"Do you get out here often?" She asked feeling some of her tension unwind.

"Not as often as I'd like," Oliver denied.

They stopped at a local market for some food staples and arrived at the cabin by 10 am. It was beautiful.

"Wow," Jane looked at the wooden structure with admiration. It was well off the beaten path, the woods surrounding it on all sides.

"Let me open the door and then we can carry everything inside." Oliver offered.

"How'd you find this place?" Jane asked him, grabbing a bag of groceries and trailing after him.

"I bought it from a friend," He admitted, "He built it."

Once they were inside, Jane helped him unpack the groceries and followed him back to the car for their weekend bags.

"Which room do you want?" Oliver asked after insisting on carrying her things inside.

"Whichever you don't usually take for yourself," Jane assured him.

She followed him into a small guest room with a colorful patchwork quilt on the bed.

"I hope this is okay," Oliver told her depositing her bag on the bed.

"It's great," Jane smiled at him.

"There's only one bathroom," Oliver informed her, "So we'll have to share, but at least it's not an outhouse."

"Well, that's a relief," Jane laughed.

"Do you want to rest for a little while and then we can eat some lunch before I take you on one of my favorite hiking trails? We're next to a National Park, so the scenery is really something."

"Sure," Jane agreed. She was tired. Three hours sleep wasn't really enough, but she'd functioned on less.

"If you're not up by lunch," Oliver offered, "I'll wake you."

Watching him leave, Jane pulled out her phone and texted Weller.

 _We've arrived._ _Secluded, but nice._ _I have my own room._ _Going to rest until lunch and then hike._ _All is well._

 _Let me know when you get back from your hike._ _Be careful._

Smiling at his overprotective tendencies, Jane texted back _,_

 _I will._

Jane kicked off her shoes and lay down on top to the covers. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep, but came awake with a start when the sound of gunfire woke her. She rolled off the bed and took in her surroundings with confusion. Crawling over to her case she reached in and withdrew the weapon she'd taken, but never thought she'd need. Next she pulled out her phone.

 _Shots fired._ _I don't know what's going on._ _Will advise._

Pushing her phone back into her back pocket, Jane moved over and cracked open the bedroom door. She felt Weller's immediate response to her text, but need to assess the situation before she did anything else.

Moving carefully she peered around the door frame to see Oliver, his back toward her looking out the now broken front window a gun held easily in his hand.

"What's going on?" Jane called to him from her vantage point.

"Someone took a shot at me from outside," Oliver warned her, not turning around.

"Are you hit?" Jane worried.

"No," He assured her, looking back at her for the first time.

When he saw the weapon she held and the ease that she brandished it, he turned his weapon toward her.

"Where'd you get the gun?"

Jane looked at him and said, "I could ask you the same question."

"I carry one because I need to," he told her.

"I work with the FBI," Jane reminded Oliver, "I carry one too."

He moved across the room and joined her in her bedroom.

"Who would want to shoot at you?" Jane asked him.

"I'm in the witness protection program," Oliver finally admitted.

"What?" Jane looked at him in shock.

"Twelve years ago," Oliver told her, "I worked with the mob. I turned states evidence and became Oliver Kind."

"So…you lied to me," Jane realized.

"Well, this isn't something you explain to people when you first meet them," he told her.

"You shouldn't have lied to me when I asked you about changing your name," Jane told him.

"You should talk," Oliver accused, "You weren't in any accident. For all I know the person shooting at me is here for you."

Jane couldn't deny the possibility.

"They could be," She agreed without any further explanation.

"Why would that be?" Oliver pressed.

"My mother is the head of a terrorist organization and I'm working with the FBI to help bring it down." Jane told him bluntly.

"Great," Oliver mussed. "Thanks for that."

"You should probably hope they're here for you." Jane warned him.

"Either way, we're dead." Oliver pointed out.

"Probably," Jane agreed, "It's how we end up there that's going to matter now."

Pulling out the phone from her back pocket she looked down to see several texts from Weller waiting.

 _Shots fired?_

 _Jane?_

 _I'm on my way._

Jane texted back

 _Oliver's witness protection. Mob. At least one gunman. Don't know if they're here for me or him._

Kurt advised

 _Helicopter waiting. I'm coming, try to hold them off._

Jane texted back

 _We are okay for now._

"Do you have backup on the way?" Oliver demanded.

"They are, but it's going to be a little while," She warned him.

Just then they heard the door crash open. Jane moved into a more defensive position and waited. It didn't take long before they could hear multiple assailants moving inside the cabin.

"We need to get out of here," She warned Oliver.

"There's no time," he denied just as the bedroom door was thrust open.

Jane and Oliver fired simultaneously and the shape in the doorway went down. The flash bang rolled across the floor and before Jane could take any counter measures, went off. She grabbed her head in pain as the room was flooded with several large men. Her gun was stripped away and she and Oliver were dragged back into the main room.

"Well, look what we have here," A man walked over and looked down at Oliver in satisfaction.

That Oliver obviously recognized the man did little to reassure Jane.

"How'd you find me?" Oliver demanded without expression.

"A little birdie told me," The man laughed.

Jane took her phone out of her back pocket and shoved it into the side of the couch to hide the fact that she'd called for help. They needed to stall.

"Who are you, what's going on?" She demanded looking between Oliver and their assailant.

"I'm the one asking questions," The man told Jane without humor.

"If you're going to kill me," Oliver told him, "Then do it."

"No," The man told Oliver, "First you're going to tell me what you did with the twenty million dollars you stole from me before you went running to the police."

Jane closed her eyes at that bit of great news. This was going to be no fun at all.

She and Oliver where taken to the kitchen their hands zipped tied to the kitchen chairs.

"Who's you lady friend?" The man asked Oliver. "She shot one of my best men."

"Her name is Jane, She's just a woman I'm dating." Oliver dismissed her as unimportant.

"Well, heeellooo Jane," The man walked around her chair.

Jane tested the strength of the zip ties. They would hold she realized.

"I think you might have poor taste in men," The man taunted her.

"You have no idea," Jane agreed without expression.

"She doesn't seem as scared as she should," The man turned back to Oliver, "Why is that?"

"She stupid," Oliver suggested, "How should I know?"

"What's she do?" The man stopped in front of Oliver.

"I don't know," Oliver told him, "Our relationship is a little more…basic than that."

"She was in a separate room," The man denied.

"We've only been out a few times," Oliver insisted, "It's not like we're in love."

"Too bad," The man turned back to Jane, "You're going to die for a man that thinks so little of you."

Jane didn't respond to his taunts.

Turning back to Oliver, the man back handed him across the face. "You're going to tell me what I want to know and then you're going to die."


	25. Chapter 25

Kurt sat in his apartment with his cell phone on the table in front of him.

He's computer had the satellite image of Oliver's cabin on the screen. He knew he was being pathetic sitting her waiting to hear from Jane, but he didn't get up.

When her text came through that they had arrived and she was going to take a nap, he responded immediately. Zooming out he confirmed that the cabin was very remote. It was at least a mile from the road and surrounded by National Forrest land. It was probably beautiful there.

Rising up from the table he pocketed his cell phone and headed for the gym at the NYO. He needed to do something to take him mind off Jane being with Oliver.

He exited the elevator and was not that surprised to see Patterson in her lab.

"Do you ever go home?" He asked her from the doorway.

Looking up with a smile she teased him, "I could ask you the same question."

"How'd it go last night after I left?" He worried.

"I had fun," She assured him, "Not as much as Jane…"

Kurt didn't need the reminder. He could still easily see her sitting astride the guy in the booth. He doubted he would be able to get that unwelcome image out of his mind any time soon.

Seeing the look on his face she hastily assured him, "Tasha said she didn't go home with that guy,"

"I know," Kurt admitted. "I gave her a ride back to her place."

"Did she come in with you?" Patterson looked behind Kurt half expecting to find Jane. Since she'd come back, rarely did you see one without the other.

"No," Kurt looked away, "She and Oliver went out of town to his cabin."

Patterson looked at him with a concerned expression, but didn't say anything.

When Kurt's phone indicated a text she watched as he pulled it out to check the contents

The change in him was immediate.

 _Shots fired._ _I don't know what's going on._ _Will advise._

His face went from pained to hard in an instant.

"What's wrong?" She worried immediately. She'd worked with Weller enough to read him easily.

"There've been shots fired at Oliver's cabin." He told her with a hard jaw.

"Is Jane okay?" She demanded as Kurt began to text back.

"I don't know," He denied, "I'm going to need a helicopter."

"I'm on it," She assured him, "I'll have it on the roof waiting for you."

He moved out while she readied what he'd need.

Kurt took only moments to grab his com, gun and vest. As promised Patterson had the helicopter waiting when Kurt arrived. As it took off he looked down and realized that Jane had yet to get back to him. That wasn't a good sign.

"Have you heard anything?" Patterson worried through his earpiece.

"Not yet," He told her.

When the text came through he was furious.

 _Oliver's witness protection. Mob. At least one gunman. Don't know if they're here for me or him._

Kurt texted

 _I'm coming, try to hold them off._

Jane texted back

 _We are okay for now._

He was not reassured.

Looking at the piolet he demanded, "How long?"

"Over an hour," he was informed.

"We need to get someone local out there," Kurt warned Patterson.

"I've tried," She told him. "This place is remote, The Ranger station in the park is empty, because some hikers were reported lost in the woods and they have an extensive search in progress."

"Not good enough," Kurt warned her.

"I'll do what I can," Patterson assured him, "But Kurt you're likely the closest thing she's got to backup."

Kurt cursed Pellington, he cursed Oliver and he cursed himself for ever agreeing to tell Jane what Pellington said. The flight out was too long and when there were no further communications from Jane he could only assume the worst. He didn't know what he was going to do if something happened to Jane. It was an image he couldn't get out of his head. An outcome he couldn't accept. Helplessly he waited, knowing there was nothing he could do. For a man that needed control, it was his worst moment. With every minute that passed Kurt became harder, more ruthless. He wasn't going to lose Jane. Right and wrong became relative as this new objective came into focus. He didn't care what it took, it didn't care what it cost. She was his and nobody was taking her from him. He'd kill anyone who tried.

Jane looked at Oliver's bloody face and grimaced at the swelling she could already feel forming in her own face. He wasn't going to tell them. She'd wanted to stall, to give Kurt the time he needed to get here, but her newly healed body didn't know how much more it could take. Oliver was taking the brunt of the interrogation. After they realized that hurting her didn't motivate him, they'd concentrated their efforts on him.

She didn't know how long it had been, but forever seemed about right.

When she heard a helicopter in the distance, she wanted to sag in relief.

The men looked at each other before four of the five opened the door and headed into the woods. Jane's relief turned into concern. She hoped that Kurt brought an entire team with him.

"You know anything about that copter?" The man demanded to Oliver.

When he incoherently didn't respond he turned to Jane, "Do you know anything?" he demanded.

"What?" She looked at him in confusion.

"The helicopter." The man repeated.

"What helicopter?" Jane pretended ignorance.

The man went back over to the window and looked out again in concern.

Jane didn't hesitate. Charging across the room she slammed into him, the chair broke. Within seconds she'd secured his weapon. Looking up she found Oliver watching her with clear eyes.

She crossed to the kitchen, pulled out a knife and released him.

"Can you stand?" She asked him.

"Yeah," He agreed.

"I think my teams arrived, I'm going to go help." She told him.

"Why not stay here and wait?" He argued.

"That's my team out there," Jane told him, "They are here because I called for backup. I'm not abandoning them."

Bending down he opened a panel in the floor and pulled out a weapon. "Then let's go," He told her.

Jane and Oliver raced to the tree line on the side of the house.

"Where would they have to land?" Jane demanded.

"There's a clearing that way," Oliver pointed.

Jane didn't hesitate. Moving quickly she headed in the direction he indicated.

When she heard automatic weapon fire she listened carefully. She knew that the men from the cabin carried handguns, so she could only assume the gun firing was from her team. She heard the return fire and the helicopter leaving. There was only one automatic weapon she realized with a sinking heart. Surely Kurt hadn't come out here without backup?

"Patterson, how far out is backup?" Kurt demanded.

"Fifteen minutes," She advised, "You should have waited."

He didn't argue. Procedure said that he should have waited, but his one goal, his only goal was getting to Jane.

He'd taken out one target already, he just didn't know how many more there were.

Moving through the trees he made a break for the cabin. If Jane was alive, that's where she'd be.

The second target fell halfway there.

Jane followed the sound of Kurt's movement and she spotted one of the shooters lining up a shot at Kurt. Without thought of giving away her position she fired. Before he could even hit the ground, Jane felt fire steak her left arm. Oliver tackled her and pulled her behind a fallen log.

"Are you hit?" He demanded.

"Just a graze," She assured him, "Left arm."

He checked her injury and realized she was right. It wasn't life threatening.

"That was stupid." He told her.

"Kurt's alive," Jane explained. "So it was worth it."

Kurt took out the man that shot Jane and headed toward her at a dead run. She was alive was his initial thought, but after the barrage of gunfire could no longer be sure.

He jumped over the stump and came down beside Oliver and Jane. Looking over he saw that Oliver was inspecting the blood running down Jane's left arm.

"Are you hit?" He demanded while he crawled closer.

"It's just a graze," She assured him, her relief as seeing him apparent.

Pushing Oliver aside he inspected her arm for himself.

"How many did you get?" Oliver demanded looking around.

"I took out three," Kurt told him, "Jane got one."

"That's all," Oliver said in relief.

Kurt wasn't listening, his hands, his eyes were running over Jane desperately.

"I'm fine," She assured him, letting her head fall back on the tree trunk.

"Our backup team is arriving in the clearing in just a few minutes," Kurt told Oliver still looking at Jane, "Guide them back here."

Looking at the two before him, Oliver conceded defeat. This was never going anywhere anyway.

Kurt waited just long enough for him to walk a few feet before he pulled Jane onto his lap and held her tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

"So Oliver is in the witness protection program?" Pellington looked at Kurt in disbelief.

"Yes," Kurt confirmed.

"So now he's going to need to be moved." Pellington realized.

"New identity," Kurt confirmed.

"Does Jane want to go with him?" Pellington asked outright.

Kurt felt his heart rate increase at the question.

"She has obligations here," Kurt denied.

"We have Roman and Cade," Pellington said thoughtfully, "If she wanted to leave, I might be able to pull some strings."

Kurt struggled to remain impassive.

"I don't think…" Kurt began.

"I want to see her," Pellington insisted, "Give her the choice."

"She's this way," Nas told him easily.

Kurt followed after them to medical with a racing heart. They were going to offer Jane a way out. A chance at a normal life, with a man that obviously cared about her, someone who she'd expressed affection on more than one occasion.

Jane was just signing the paperwork clearing her, when Pellington pushed open the door to her examination room.

She looked at him in surprise, before looking back at Kurt and tensing at the look on his face.

"Oliver Kind is going to have to get a new identity," Pellington told her without mincing words, "Do you want to go with him?"

"I don't think that Oliver…" Jane began.

"I've already spoke to Mr. Kind," Pellington advised her, "This was his idea."

"He wants me to go with him?" Jane couldn't fathom that truth.

"He does."

"I…." Jane was stunned speechless. No way did she and Oliver have that kind of relationship.

"Jane," Nas interrupted, "We have Roman and Cade, if you want to leave with Oliver, you can."

Jane could easily read between the lines. If she left, Roman would have more security, be more valuable and thus better protected from the CIA threat.

She didn't dare look at Kurt, she knew if she did there was no way Pellington wouldn't realize just how much he meant to her.

"I can't turn my back on this." She told Pellington, "I won't leave Sheppard and the threat she represents just because I care about Oliver."

"Once he's gone," Pellington warned her, "You will never have this opportunity again. His cover will not include you and we will never provide you any information on his new life. He will be virtually dead to you."

Jane looked away from Pellington so he couldn't see her expression. He thought this decision was hard, but even knowing it would better protect Roman she wouldn't agree to leave Kurt. Especially when she knew that Sheppard was targeting him.

When Pellington placed an understanding hand on her shoulder, she closed her eyes in relief. He believed her.

"We won't forget your sacrifice Jane," He assured her before turning away and leaving.

Kurt didn't follow them this time. He let Nas see Pellington out while he strove to get his heart rate down. He'd been terrified she'd agree to go. Terrified he'd lose her.

Jane picked up her Jacket and moved to stand next to Kurt. She didn't look up at him.

"I'm going to go see Oliver before they take him," She explained.

He wanted to argue, worried Oliver might change her mind, but he remained silent with effort.

"Come to my office when your done and I'll drive you home," Kurt offered.

"Thanks."

Kurt watched her go with an expression that had she seen it would have been a balm to her tattered soul.

Oliver was just pulling on his shirt when Jane pushed opened the door to his examination room.

"How do you feel?" She asked him with a worried frown. The bruising covering his torso was extensive.

"Lucky to be alive," He assured her.

"I just spoke with Pellington," Jane looked at Oliver strangely.  
"I did suggest you come with me," He assured her.

"Why?" She asked bluntly.

"You're a beautiful woman," Oliver smiled at her.

"What's all this about?" Jane insisted.

"I knew you would never agree to go with me." Oliver told her walking over and putting his arm around her shoulders, "But I also figured out why you called me in the first place."

"You did?" Jane worried.

"For a woman that works with the FBI, you're surprisingly not that hard to read. At least not when it comes to some things," He teased her.

"So you did it to help me?" Jane looked at him with a small smile.

"I feel bad about what happened." He looked down into her battered face, "I owed you."

"What if I had said yes?" She laughed at his pained expression.

"I would have been delighted to have been proven wrong about your feelings." He didn't seem concerned.

"You liar," Jane accused him with a smile.

Oliver looked down at her strangely before leaning down and claiming a gentle kiss.

When he pulled back from her with a somber expression, Jane realized that he hadn't been lying at all.

"Oliver," She felt remorse.

Seeing the moisture in her eyes Oliver smiled. "I could have won you over."

Jane hugged him tightly before pulling away. Watching her go he felt remorse. She thought he'd been kidding, but he'd have taken her with him in a heartbeat.

Kurt sat at his desk silently. He wasn't working on paperwork, he wasn't on the phone, he was staring straight ahead refusing to even think. Waiting.

Jane stepped off the elevator and saw him across the bullpen. He was alone appearing to be lost in thought. She wondered if she should give him a moment.

As if sensing her presence, he looked over at her through his glass office doors. She smiled at him hesitantly. He rose to his feet without hesitation and came out of his office toward her.

"You ready?" He hoped the relief he felt wasn't obvious in his voice.

"Are you sure you can get away?" Jane worried, "I can catch a taxi."

Kurt looked down at her with a focused expression before pushing the button to call the elevator.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Jane rested her head back against the seat on the drive home. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but her body wouldn't be denied.

Kurt stopped in front of Jane's safe house and simply sat watching her sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Jane came awake slowly. She shifted in the seat. Opening her eyes she found herself looking into Kurt's where he watched her from the driver seat.

Sitting up in embarrassment, she blushed.

"Sorry," She told him, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so tired," Kurt explained smiling at her in a way that made her heart race, "I didn't have the heart to."

Looking over at the clock Jane felt even worse. Over thirty minutes had pass, which meant he must have been waiting for her to wake up for more than twenty minutes.

Opening the door she climbed out gingerly. She felt even stiffer now than she had before.

Kurt followed after her silently.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked him over her shoulder while she unlocked the door.

"Of course," He agreed.

She opened up the door and he locked it behind him.

"Are you hungry?" Jane worried.

"I'm a little hungry," Kurt admitted, "Want me to order in your favorite?"

"Sounds great," Jane agreed, "Do you mind if I shower? The hot water might help me loosen up my muscles a little."

"Take your time," Kurt smiled at her as he moved over to the phone.

Jane grabbed some loose clothes before retreating into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water she winced as she removed her soiled clothes. By the time she was finished she was lightheaded with pain. Her newly healed ribs hadn't faired so well. Stepping into the shower she simply stood under the water and let it flow over her. She reached for the soap and began to lather up. Bending down to clean her foot, she felt black spots begin to swirl. Dropping the soap she leaned against the wall and attempted to breathe through the pain.

"Jane?" Kurt called through the door, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," She called back, her voice lacking conviction.

"Do you need help?" He worried unconvinced.

"I'll be right out," She insisted. Turning off the water she went to step out hastily. Picking up the towel she wrapped it around herself.

She was so tired her legs began to tremble alarmingly. Leaning against the sink she took several deep breaths. The door opened behind her and she looked over in surprise. Kurt took one look at her pale face and shaking limbs and closed the distance between them.

"Kurt," Jane protested in surprised when he lifted her up against his chest.

"You never admit when you need help." He chided affectionately.

Grabbing a second towel he walked out of the bathroom and carried her into her bedroom. Placing her on the bed he dried her arms and legs before moving the towel to her dripping hair.

Jane felt the gentle way he took care of her and felt her eyes fill with tears. She couldn't remember anyone ever watching out for her like this. Not that she could really remember her past, but this caring, this concern was something beyond her experience. The closest she'd ever gotten had been with Kurt, before she arrested her.

When he pulled the towel away from her head and saw the tears she was struggling to contain, he worried, "Did I hurt you?"

"I've never had anyone treat me like you do," Jane admitted to him.

"Not even Oliver?" Kurt asked his vulnerability evident.

"Kurt," Jane looked at him in surprise, "We never had an…intimate relationship."

"He asked you to leave with him," Kurt reminded her.

"He figured out why I was with him," Jane explained, "He felt bad about what happened and was trying to help me out."

Kurt didn't believe that for an instant, but didn't correct her.

"Were you tempted?" he didn't want the answer, but couldn't stop the question.

"Kurt," Jane couldn't believe he'd asked her that, "You think I would leave you to go with Oliver?"

"It would be a normal life," Kurt reminded her, "Away from all this."

"I guess you couldn't call this life normal," Jane agreed, "But I would rather risk my life with you, than live peacefully with him."

"I thought you might leave," Kurt admitted, "Especially after Nas played her Roman card."

"You realized what she was doing?" Jane looked surprised.

"Jane, there is very little that has to do with you that I don't notice," Kurt admitted.

He stood up from where he was kneeling before her and moved back into the bathroom. He came back with her clothes.

Jane looked at them in consternation. Discarding her sports bra he pulled her shirt over her head and assisted her by threading her arms through the sleeves. The towel still wrapped around her he then didn't hesitate to pull first her underwear and then he pants over her feet. Helping her stand he pulled both article of clothing up and into place. It was intimate and with his hands still at her waist he leaned down and kissed her softly in tribute. She released the towel and he pulled it out from under her shirt.

A knock at the front door heralded the arrival of their diner.

"Time to eat," He smiled down at her before picking her back up and heading toward the stairs.

He placed her on the couch and went to get the door. She watched him silently, loving him with every breath. How could he think she would ever leave him?

He joined her on the couch and they dug into diner with enthusiasm.

She could only finish half, but sat back and watched him finish his. He placed their trash on the coffee table and then, in what was becoming a habit, picked up her feet and placed them in his lap. With his hand cradling her foot she slipped back into sleep. He sat watching her with the tv playing in the background.

Leaning his head back against the couch he took comfort in her nearness. He didn't plan to fall asleep, but didn't fight it. Emotionally he'd been through the ringer in the past few days and the thought of leaving her right now, for any reason, wasn't in the cards. He needed this, needed her, in ways he didn't fully understand, but no longer fought.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Blindspot or any of the amazing characters. I am, however, going into Blindspot withdrawal. I am so sick of my own writing. I need the real thing…. I do want to thank everyone that is posting their stories, they are all wonderful. Without them the wait would have been so much worse. Five days, twenty – three hours to go!

Kurt sat in his office and looked at the clock. He'd convinced Jane to stay at home. He would have stayed with her, but he had a meeting this morning with Reed.

He'd been updated on Reed's progress and he'd kept his appointments with Dr. Sun, but Kurt still had real concern about bringing him back on the team.

Reed opened the door and looked at Kurt when he entered.

"Reed," Kurt acknowledged.

Reed came over and sat in one of the chairs across from Kurt.

"I'm sorry," He told Kurt seriously.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Kurt asked him with a frown.

"I didn't want to think about it," Reed admitted, "Much less talk about it."

"I think your alternative left a lot to be desired," Kurt told him.

"Is Jane okay?" Reed didn't look at Kurt when he asked that question.

"A lot has happened lately," Kurt told him, "We could have used your help."

"I want to come back," Reed admitted.

"I don't know if you're ready," Kurt told him frankly.

"I won't make that mistake again," Reed insisted.

"You weren't in control," Kurt told Reed bluntly, "That you even think you were is a whole other problem."

"Am I done?" Reed asked seriously.

"I don't know," Kurt told him, "Our team, these women, are exceptional…each one of them trusts us with their lives. They risk themselves for us. I won't make them more vulnerable than they already are for you or anyone else."

"I won't do that either," Reed insisted.

"You did," Kurt insisted his jaw hard.

"I won't again," Reed told him sincerely.

"I will bring you back in on a trial basis," Kurt finally relented, "Buy you're not going to be in the field with us yet. You'll work here in the office assisting Patterson. You'll also be giving random drug samples regularly. If you fail even one, you will be done."

"I won't let you down," Reed assured him.

"See that you don't." Kurt warned him.

"Witness Protection, huh?" Tasha sat next to Jane on her couch.

"He was with the Mob," Jane confirmed eating the ice cream that Tasha had brought with her.

"Men suck," Tasha noted.

"Well, I was affiliated with a terrorist organization," Jane reminded her.

"Relationships suck," Tasha said instead.

Jane laughed.

"Have you talked to Reed?" Jane worried.

"Kurt's letting him come back," Tasha told her, "But not letting him in the field yet."

"Well that's good," Jane said relieved.

"The coming back or not being in the field?" Tasha clarified.

"The coming back," Jane looked at her closely, "What's going on?"

"I'm furious with him for being so stupid," Tasha told her frankly.

"I can understand that," Jane took another bite of ice cream, "But you know this was something he was doing to himself, not to us."

"How could it not affect us?" Tasha scoffed.

"I didn't say it wouldn't affect us," Jane assured her, "But I understand how something like this from your past can lead you to make poor decisions."

Tasha looked away uncomfortably. She'd done plenty of things she regretted.

"So I'm just supposed to overlook the fact that he could have gotten one of us killed?" Tasha hated that she'd had any part in covering for Reed.

"No," Jane denied, "Just forgive him."

"I covered for him," Tasha admitted.

"Then forgive yourself," Jane stopped eating and looked at her seriously.

"Remember when you asked me if good people could do bad things and I told you no, bad people do bad things and good people stop them?" Tasha put her ice cream down and looked at Jane.

"I remember," Jane confirmed.

"I'm sorry," Tasha said seriously. "Things aren't that easy are they?"

"No," Jane agreed with a sad smile.

"Understanding that now," Tasha looked at Jane with more vulnerability than Jane had ever seen her display, "How do I keep doing what we do?"

"When good people get lost," Jane told her, "They still need to be stopped."

"Then we'll stop them," Tasha smiled at Jane, "Together."

Jane reached over and grasped Tasha's hand tightly, "Together."

Tasha leaned over and spontaneously hugged Jane.

"Thank you," Tasha whispered.

Reed stepped off the elevator and headed toward Patterson's lab with a heavy heart. This was the first time he'd had to face his team since his stupidity had been revealed and he was nervous. They were more than just coworkers, they were his family and he'd let them down badly.

They were all there. Patterson at her tabletop computer, Tasha was standing next to her. Jane was sitting in a chair they'd pulled up to the table and Kurt stood within touching distance of her. Reed watched them from the doorway for a moment before stepping inside.

He braced himself for when they'd notice him and was surprised to see welcoming expressions on their faces when they finally did.

"Reed!" Patterson was the first to greet him, giving him a reassuring hug.

He hugged her back while Jane, Kurt and Tasha came to stand with them.

Jane reached out and grasped his hand and Kurt gave him an assessing look. He was afraid to look at Tasha. He knew that after everything she done to protect him, his decisions betrayed her the most.

Forcing himself to face her he was surprised to find that although she looked at him sadly she gave him a smile. He wanted to sag in relief.

It was more than he deserved. Squeezing Jane's hand he felt Patterson pull away.

"I'm sorry," He told them all.

"We've all made mistakes," Jane reminded him.

Her easy acceptance made him feel bad for how long it had taken them to forgive her.

"I made you a cake," Patterson said going over to a cabinet and pulling out a homemade cake.

"You've had that in there all morning knowing that I was starving?" Tasha asked in outrage.

Reed felt the first real smile break out in weeks.

"Well…yeah," Patterson said without remorse.

"What are we waiting for?" Tasha demanded as the others smiled over at her in amusement.

"You know how she gets," Reed warned Patterson.

"Yeah, yeah," Patterson scoffed as she began cutting slices off the cake.

Jane felt some of her tension ease at the teams bantering. Looking up at Kurt she found him watching her with a tender look on his face.

"What?" She whispered while the other's cut the cake.

"You did this," Kurt told her with a smile, "You've made us a stronger team. Made us see beyond what we understood before. It wasn't always easy, but we're better for it."

Jane felt her breath catch at his words. "That's exactly how I feel about knowing you."

"You want some cake or what?" Patterson asked the pair.

"Of course," Kurt agreed helping Jane off the stool.

"I'm fine," She insisted.

Watching them the other's shared a look. That was the Jane and Weller they'd been missing. Things were looking up.


	29. Chapter 29

"We have Intel on a possible Sandstorm bunker," Nas told Kurt.

"So one of the terrorists finally started talking," Kurt said his frustration evident.

"It's the first significant bit of information we've received," Nas agreed.

"Let's take it," Kurt stood and led her out to Patterson's lab.

The team looked up when they walked in.

"You have something," Tasha said with satisfaction.

"A bunker," Kurt confirmed.

"Where?" Patterson asked.

Nas provided her the location and she had satellite imagery up in moments.

"It's remote enough," Patterson agreed, pulling up the deed records, "Owned by a corporation, not an individual."

"We need to move on that location, before they abandon it," Nas insisted.

"Tasha," Kurt looked at her, "Gear up."

Jane stood and he turned toward her, "No,"

"What?" She looked at him in incomprehension.

"You're not medically cleared," He told her with a hard expression.

"I've been in the field with worse," She reminded him.

"You don't have full range of motion," He denied, "You would be a liability."

Jane felt hurt and it showed.

"Jane," Kurt began.

"No," Jane interrupted, "I get it."

"Monitor from here," He warned her, looking at Reed and Patterson, "She stays here."

They knew it he was entrusting them to make sure Jane stayed where he put her. They shared a look at that impossibility.

"Be careful," Patterson worried.

Watching them leave Jane felt knots forming in her stomach. She didn't know how Patterson was able to work from here. Not being close enough to make a difference was torture.

Kurt, Nas and Tasha led the agents into the compound from three sides. They were able to take out perimeter guards as they moved closer to the compound.

"We're at the bunker door," Kurt radioed the team.

Jane listened silently sitting next to Reed and Patterson. They could hear the charge they used to breach the bunker explode.

Gunfire immediately came through the coms and Jane stood up and began pacing. Reed watched her with his own tension showing.

"Clear," Kurt said and Jane wilted in relief.

The teams flooded into the bunker and took different paths searching for Sheppard.

A siren was heard and then Jane could hear what sounded like metal doors slamming.

"Report," Patterson insisted.

When no response was received, Jane and Reed shared a look.

"Report," Patterson insisted.

"Things went as planned," Sheppard's calm voice came over the com.

Jane gasped.

"Weller's in the compound," Jane responded immediately.

"I'm aware," Sheppard laughed.

"What do you want?" Jane asked bluntly.

"I can't have you, Roman and Cade giving away our secrets," Sheppard told her. "I want the three of you and Bordon to turn yourself over to us and I will release my leverage."

"You won't kill Weller," Jane denied.

"No," Sheppard agreed, "Just everyone else. How do you think that will make him feel?"

"Where?" Jane asked.

"The bunker of course." Sheppard told her before there was no further communication.

"You can't do that," Reed insisted immediately.

"She wants us," Jane looked at Reed, "She's going to get us. Just not in the way she thinks."

"If you double cross her," Patterson worried, "She'll kill everyone."

"She's going to do that anyway," Jane insisted, "She can't be trusted."

"I'm going with you," Reed said without compromise. He'd worked in the office for the last week per Weller's instructions, but no way was he sending Jane into a dangerous situation with only Roman and Cade for backup.

"Well you aren't leaving me," Patterson denied, "No way is everyone I love going to die without me."

Reed and Jane looked at her stubborn expression before reluctantly agreeing.

"You'll have to stay with Bordon in the van while we attempt to breach the bunker," Jane warned her.

"They'll never let you take Bordon," Reed warned Jane. "The FBI doesn't negotiate with terrorists."

"Then I'll break him out," Jane told them.

"That will end your agreement with the NSA," Patterson warned her, "You'll lose your immunity."

"What's our alternative?" Jane demanded. "The second Pellington finds out what's going on, he's going to come in here and make decisions, we need to act now."

"I'm still with you," Reed told her.

"Let me gather some gear," Patterson told her, "We might not be able to come back here after this,"

"I can take Cade and Roman," Jane insisted, "This won't affect you if you wait here."

"We're family," Patterson insisted.

"And we better hurry." Reed told them.

Jane wasted no time. She updated Roman and Cade as she moved over to where Bordon was being held.

"So we're back to be fugitives," Roman didn't seem surprised.

"As long as we get to take down Sheppard," Cade insisted, "They can call me whatever they want."

Bordon looked up when the door to his holding cell opened. With his eyebrows raised he watched them come in with shackles.

"I see things are afoot." He didn't seem surprised.

"Don't get too excited," Jane warned him, "You might be changing venues, but I'll kill you myself before I let you go free."

"Pent up hostility," Bordon/ Nigel began.

"Shut up," Jane warned him, "Or it won't be pent up for long."

Holding out his hands silently Bordon smiled.

Kurt hit his fist against the closed steel door in frustration. Looking over his shoulder he found where Nas watched him silently.

"We need to get out of here." He said urgently.

"How?" She asked practically.

A television monitor came on in the corner and Kurt saw Sheppard on the screen.

"I told you I'd be seeing you again soon," She smiled at Kurt.

"What do you want?" He asked without amusement.

"Don't worry," Sheppard assured him, "You'll live and so will your little friend there."

"What about the others?" Kurt demanded.

"They're expendable," Sheppard said with a sad smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt demanded.

"Actually," Sheppard told him, "I'm on cleanup duty."

"Cleaning up what?" Kurt demanded impatiently.

"Well betrayal is unacceptable and as Remi pointed out so eloquently last time I saw her that many of my army seem to be losing their way, it's time to clean house."

"So this is about Jane?" Kurt didn't seem surprised.

"Not just Remi," Sheppard denied, "All of them. Roman, Cade and Bordon…I can't have them providing you with information."

"They aren't even here," Kurt told her in satisfaction.

"Oh," She assured him, "I know that. I spoke to Remi myself."

"How?" Kurt demanded.

She held up on of their coms. "I told her to come here and bring the others, or I'd kill everyone."

"She's not coming," Nas denied, "She won't be able to do what you asked her to do."

Sheppard laughed, "She'll come. You underestimate her still. That's why you'll never win."

"Kurt and I are the only two people authorized to release Roman and Cade." Nas insisted.

"You're right," Sheppard agreed, "She'll have to break them out."

"She won't do that," Kurt denied.

"Of course she will," Sheppard laughed. "That was her one fault. She always tries to spare those around her. She too compassionate, I could never change that."

"She'd lose her immunity," Nas insisted.

"That's what makes it so perfect," Sheppard told her, "If she manages to save the other agents, she'll lose herself. I've rigged the bunker with toxic gas. The second Remi, Roman and Cade enter I'll be able to ensure they won't tell you anything else and if for some reason they are able to stop the inevitable, they'll have to go on the run from the very people they're trying to help. Win…win."

"I don't think we're the only one that underestimates her," Kurt warned Sheppard.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Sheppard said insincerely, "This might hurt for a little while, but in the end you'll see that it had to be this way."

Kurt looked over at Nas when the screen went black.

"I won't let this happen," Kurt warned her.

"You won't be able to stop it," Nas insisted. "Pellington's been trying to turn Cade and Roman over to the CIA since we arrested them. If Jane breaks them out, there's nothing either one of us can do."

"Sheppard set this up, by doing what she expects, she wins." Kurt insisted harshly.

"Kurt," Nas placed her hand on his arm, "We have to follow the rules, or we become like her."

Kurt looked down at Nas with a hard expression on his face, "Maybe the rules should change…"

Did you gasp? Me too!


	30. Chapter 30

Jane looked at Reed and Patterson with a sad expression.

"I want you to tell them I forced you to come," She told them.

"No," Patterson denied, "I'm not turning my back on you."

"I was practically done anyway," Reed reminded her.

"She wants us to come here," Jane looked over at Cade and Roman, "She's got something rigged."

"We need to disrupt the ventilation system" Roman suggested.

"I can hack into the electrical system now that I'm on site," Patterson assured him, "I'll shut down not only the ventilation system, but will also close off each shaft so there is no air flow."

"Well that takes care of toxins," Cade agreed, "What if she has it rigged to blow?"

"Can you disrupt cell service again?" Reed questioned Patterson.

"Since it's a bunker," She explained, "There isn't going to be great service anyway. There will be a single point of access entry that allows for the use of electronics. We need to find it and shut it down."

"The second she sees us enter the bunker, she's going to do whatever it is she has planned," Jane warned them.

"Then let her see you," Reed suggested, "She doesn't know that Patterson and I are here. You distract her and I'll go in."

"That could work," Jane looked at Roman and Cade.

"She might have a sniper ready to pick us off," Cade warned her.

"We have to risk it," Jane looked at the other two men.

"We'll I didn't figure I'd live through this anyway," Cade looked resigned.

"You're all I have left, so I'm with you," Roman told her with a smile, "You have the most to lose."

Jane looked over at Reed and Patterson, "If this ends badly, will you tell him…"

"He knows," Patterson assured her, "But I'll tell him."

Jane smiled at her gratefully.

"Let's go."

Jane, Roman and Cade started at the perimeter and began doing an extensive site survey. They found several cameras and disabled them as they went. They were slow and methodical, deliberately so.

Reed went straight for the data entry access point. He disabled the wires and headed down into the bunker. Within fifteen minutes he'd released over half of the agents trapped inside the bunker.

He found Tasha just over halfway around.

"Reed!" She exclaimed rushing over to him in relief.

"Did you see Sheppard's video?" He confirmed.

"Yeah," Tasha admitted, "It played on the monitor in our room."

"She must have rigged it that way thinking everyone was going to die anyway." Reed said.

"Did Jane break out Cade and Roman?" Tasha demanded.

"You knew she would." Reed insisted.

"She's going to lose her immunity," Tasha argued.

"I'm sure she is," Reed agreed, "She knew the consequences and she did it anyway."

"You helped her?" Tasha confirmed.

"Patterson and I are now just as compromised," Reed agreed.

"Kurt's probably going insane," Tasha worried.

"I haven't found him yet," Reed admitted, "You better go. We don't know when she'll realize that the others are playing her and try to release the toxins."

"I'm with you," Tasha denied with determination.

"I don't think you want to go where I'm about to end up," Reed warned her.

"We're a team and we are in this together," She insisted.

"Then let's go," Reed smiled at her.

Kurt could hear activity within the bunker. He couldn't sit still and spent the time waiting looking for a way out.

"It's no use," Nas told him.

Looking at her with narrowed eyes Kurt demanded, "Where did you get this intel?"

"From one of the Sandstorm agents," Nas explained.

"They just told you?" Kurt demanded, "After almost two weeks?"

"What are you implying?" Nas demanded.

"We should never have ended up together like this. You were leading one team and I was leading another, how is it that we ended up together?" He asked bluntly.

"I was watching your back," Nas defended herself.

"My back was the only one that didn't need watching," Kurt argued, "Maybe you were watching out for your own."

"You think that I have something to do with Sandstorm?" Nas scowled at him.

"You show up once Jane escapes CIA custody. You didn't come to us when she first showed up, you didn't come when we arrested her, you came when she escaped, when you needed us. You knew where she was being held. How would you know that? Once she'd escaped, the CIA wouldn't have admitted it. You knew she was there, you sent her there, didn't you?"

"Kurt," Nas was looking at him with exasperation.

"No," He insisted, "None of this makes any sense."

"Remi was the daughter of a terrorist, I'm not the one you need to be watching out for," Nas argued.

Kurt looked at her as realization dawned, "You just called her Remi," He accuse Nas, turning his gun toward her.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I never think of her as Remi, none of us do, we've only ever known her as Jane. You, however, just referred to her as Remi, the only way you would have done that was if you knew her by that name before. We know she was the NSA informant, but you've known all along, haven't you?"

"If I knew she was the informant," Nas asked him, "Why wouldn't I tell you?"

"Because you're working with Sheppard," Kurt realized, "You were sent there to silence Jane. You're Sheppard's mole in the NSA. Did you kill your friend because he found out?"

"You don't know what you're taking about," Nas insisted, but Kurt could see the truth now.

"Drop your weapon," Kurt warned her.

"Kurt," Nas looked at him with a calm expression.

"I'm not bluffing," Kurt warned her.

Nas slowly unclipped her gun and let it fall.

Just then the door opened and Reed and Tasha were there.

"We need to go," Tasha told them.

"What's going on?" Reed demanded.

"Nas is with Sandstorm," Kurt warned them.

"What?" Tasha looked at Nas in shock.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Nas insisted.

Tasha went over and retrieved Nas' weapon.

"You're making a mistake you can't come back from," Nas warned them.

"Like I haven't been doing that all day," Reed scoffed.

"Let's go," Kurt waived them toward the exit.

Once the bunker had been cleared, Cade, Jane and Roman were given the all clear.

"They're out," She looked over at the other two men.

"Sheppard's close," Roman insisted.

"Then let's find her," Jane suggested.

Now that the leash has been allowed to slip the three former Sandstorm operatives fell easily back into their more lethal persona.

The moved with speed and purpose now, their targets location unknown, but within reach.


	31. Chapter 31

"Where's Jane?" Kurt demanded.

"They went after Sheppard," Patterson admitted.

They were surrounded by the FBI agents that had been spared. Nas was in cuffs and saying nothing.

"Just the three of them?" Kurt worried.

"Yes," Patterson looked as worried as he felt.

"Which way?" He demanded.

"I don't know," She denied.

"They aren't going after Sheppard," Nas spoke up, "They're escaping."

"They came here to save you," Kurt told her with a tick in his jaw.

"They broke out of holding and Reed was the one they sent in. This is all a smokescreen so that they can escape," Nas argued.

"And you're with Sandstorm," Reed accused her.

"No," Nas denied, "You're making a mistake. If you don't let me go, right now and recapture those three fugitives, you're done."

"Sheppard admitted she planned this," Kurt reminded her, "In front of every agent here."

"They still complied," Nas argued, "They are under arrest and nothing is going to stop them from going to the CIA."

"You can't get yourself out of this," Kurt insisted.

"My contacts are vast," Nas warned them, "You are the new Assistance Director the NYO office. They are never going to take you're crazy allegations seriously. You're integrity has been compromised and you're going to have to step down."

The FBI agents watching looked torn.

"Any of you that don't want to go down with Weller better release me and take him into custody." She warned them.

Kurt knew where this was going. He had no proof against Nas, but his gut told him he was right. Pellington had wanted to send Roman and Cade to the CIA since the beginning, he wouldn't take much convincing.

Looking over he saw Reed, Tasha and Patterson watching on with concern. His office was corrupt. Nas was corrupt, hell for all he knew Pellington was corrupt. He couldn't trust any of them he realized. Looking back at his team, he knew who he could trust.

Turning his gun toward the FBI Agents watching silently, he told Nas, "Move back." They all looked at him with various degrees of disbelief. He looked over at his team, "You can see where this is going?"

"Hell," Reed raised his gun as well, "I arrived before you did."

Tasha and Patterson didn't hesitate. "We're with you." They said while taking aim.

"Let's go get Jane," Kurt told them.

Climbing into the van they looked over at Bordon. He didn't look even remotely surprised.

"This is how it all starts," He told them.

"No," Kurt denied, "This is the beginning of the end."

Jane looked over at Roman and Cade in frustration.

"She's gone."

"She might not ever have been here," Roman told her.

"So, now what?" Cade asked.

Jane sat down heavily, "We're on our own."

"At least the others got out okay." Roman reminded her.

"What about Reed and Patterson?" Jane asked.

"You didn't force them," Roman insisted.

"They're still going to be considered accomplishes."

"They aren't children," Cade scoffed.

"We need to go back for them," Jane insisted.

"You might as well just turn yourself in," Cade looked at her seriously.

"I have to at least check on them," Jane insisted, "Try to get them to lie."

Pulling out her cell phone, Jane dialed Patterson's number.

"Jane?" Patterson sounded relieved.

"Is everyone okay?" She worried.

"Everyone is…" Before she could finish Kurt had her phone.

"Jane, where are you?" He demanded.

Jane felt huge relief.

"Sheppard got away," She told him.

"Where. Are. You?" Kurt repeated.

"Kurt," Jane said sadly, "You know we can't come back."

"None of us are going back," Kurt told her.

"What?" She didn't understand.

"Nas is with Sandstorm, hell for all I know Pellington is as well."

"What? How do you know?" She asked.

"I know." He told her.

"So what now?" She worried.

"Now you tell me where you are so I can come get you." He told her.

Jane gave him directions to their location.

"Don't leave me," Kurt warned her before hanging up.

That was the one thing she didn't know how to do.

When the van pulled up Jane walked toward it with her heart pounding. Weller had turned his back on the FBI. She couldn't understand what could have ever made him do that.

The door opened and he jumped down. Walking over to her he didn't hesitate, leaning in he claimed her mouth with a kiss that was as overwhelming as it was sudden.

Looking up at him in astonishment she was at a loss for words.

He wasn't, "I told you I wouldn't pursue you when we had to keep it secret, when Pellington and Sandstorm stood in the way. I've almost lost you one too many times. I won't wait any longer and I don't care who knows."

Jane looked up at him as a trembling smile broke out. She was the one that closed the distance between them this time. He lifted her off her feet and neither one of them heard Patterson's signs of satisfaction or Tasha's sarcastic comment to get a room.

Breaking away he maintained eye contact with Jane while he told the team. "We need to get rid of our phones, this van and try to gather as much money as we can before they freeze our accounts."

"You're going to have to let go of her for that," Reed pointed out.

Pulling her against his side, Weller denied, "That's not happening."

Roman watched the pair with a curious smile before joining them in the van.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters. Very excited about the new episode! I've never been happier to see masked gunmen in my life. Ha! Hope you enjoy.

"I've emptied our bank accounts," Patterson told Kurt.

"I'm glad you beat them," He smiled at her.

"We need to ditch this van and get as far away from it as we can," Reed warned Kurt.

"I pulled out the tracker," Tasha assured them, "But Nas' NSA access is going to be hard to beat."

"You avoided the NSA for almost a year," Kurt looked at Cade, "What's our next step?"

"We need either a rural area, or a city park," Cade warned him.

"I don't think we can make it out of the city," Jane warned Kurt.

"No," Kurt agreed.

"If you contact Sheppard," Bordon told them, "She'll take you in."

"We aren't doing anything until we've taken a moment." Kurt denied.

At their shocked expressions, Jane gave the team a steady look and they seemed to understand. Kurt might have turned his back on the FBI, but he would never join Sheppard. She knew it and she knew they knew it, but they didn't need to advertise that fact to Bordon.

Roman was driving the van and as he took a turn a little too fast, the team reached for purchase. Jane found herself pressed back against Cade. She froze at the contact. They were far from comfortable with each other. There was no bitterer enemy than one that had once been a friend. She looked over her shoulder at him and he met her gaze with no expression. Suddenly she could see him smiling down at her. Markos was with them and they'd been training. She felt such sorrow suddenly when she thought of Markos. He'd been important to her in a way that not many people had ever been. He'd died trying to warn her.

Cade saw her expression, read her pain, and the hands that held her clenched pulling her closer to him involuntarily.

Although the interaction had only taken moments, Cade was frozen and Jane was lost to her memories when Kurt pulled her away from Cade. He tucked her into his side and looked at Cade with an expression that was in itself a warning.

"Jane?" Kurt looked down at her.

Blinking she looked up at him and smiled in reassurance, "I'm fine."

The van pulled to a stop in a dark section on the park and stopped.

"We need to gather whatever we can carry," Tasha suggested.

"I need Patterson to do one more thing before we go," Kurt denied.

"What?" Patterson asked with a frown.

"I need you to fill out some paperwork." Kurt told her.

"What kind of paperwork?" She asked.

"Prisoner release," Kurt told her.

"Who?" She asked, already expecting the answer.

"Rich," Kurt smiled.

"You're going to break Rich Dot Com out of prison?" Tasha asked Kurt in disbelief.

"He's an expert at avoiding detection and his skillset is a definite plus." Kurt told them.

"What makes you think he won't get out and simply disappear?" Reed scoffed.

"Jane," Kurt told them, "He's practically obsessed with her."  
"That doesn't concern you?" Reed gave him a strange look.

"I don't think I'm the one he's obsessed with," Jane denied, "He told the people when we were undercover that I was a prostitute he picked up, he claimed you were his husband."

"He also told you his new prison would offer conjugal visits," Kurt reminded her.

At her surprised look he told her, "You didn't think I would let him have access to you and a FBI computer and not monitor him closely?"

"All these are reasons that we _shouldn't_ break him out," Reed insisted.

"He also knew about Omaha," Kurt reminded Reed.

Reed sighed in defeat.

"What about Boston?" Patterson asked.

"No," Kurt denied, "He's due for release in six months. I won't ruin that for him. Rich isn't likely to ever be eligible for release, so he has nothing to lose."

"It's done," Patterson told them, "Let's go."

They left the van carrying their gear.

"So what?" Tasha asked, "We steal a car?"

"No," Cade denied, "They'll look for any vehicles leaving this area, we need to find a place to lie low. Wait, then we can make our way out. If we steal a car, it would be reported. They would then look for that car."

"You walk out," Roman remembered.

"Normally," Cade agreed, "But there are too many of us for something like that. We need to borrow a car some time tomorrow and once we are out, one of us needs to return it."

"Return it?" Reed looked at Cade in astonishment.

"It's the only way it won't be reported stolen, unless you want to kill the owner…didn't think so," Cade said at the look on Reed's face.

"It's going to be cold tonight," Kurt warned the team, "We need to find some type of shelter."

"There's some drainage tunnels on the edge of the park," Cade explained, "Chances are they might be occupied, we'll have to check."

The team followed after Cade silently. He finally found what he was looking for fifteen minutes later.

"This one is empty," He told them after his reconnaissance.

They hunched down to follow him into the narrow opening. Jane felt her heart rate increase the deeper into the tunnel they traveled. She hated the panic that threated her. She'd struggled with small spaces ever since her time with the CIA. She figured she always would.

It was dark and damp and too familiar. Stopping abruptly she closed her eyes trying to gather control.

"Jane?" Kurt's eyes were still adjusting to the dark space, but he knew the moment that Jane stopped behind him.

"I'm fine," She assured him.

She clearly wasn't.

As the other's continued on, Kurt turned to face Jane. "Stop doing that."

"What?" She didn't understand.

"Hiding from me," He told her.

"I don't understand…" Jane whispered.

"I know you're not fine," Kurt insisted, pulling her against him, "I don't need you to tell me you are. It only makes me more concerned. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

Jane was so used to handling things on her own she didn't even realize she was doing it anymore.

"Ever since…my time with Keaton," Jane explained hesitantly, "I have trouble with any type of confinement. The tunnel is narrow and dark. I'm…scared."

At her admission, Kurt's heart began to pound uncomfortably.

"You aren't alone," He told her, "I'm right here."

"I know that in my head," Jane assured him, "But I'm still struggling."

"We'll go a little bit farther," Kurt told her, "I'll hold your hand, but if it gets to the point where you need to leave, you and I will find shelter somewhere else."

"We all need to stay together," Jane worried.

"You've done a lot for this team," Kurt told her softly, "This doesn't have to be another sacrifice, if you feel like you need to leave, I'm with you."

"Okay," Jane felt better now that he was holding her hand. She'd known he was there, but not being able to see him, made her feel panicked.

They followed after the others more slowly. When they finally stopped Kurt squeezed her hand in question, she squeezed back and patted his arm in reassurance.

"We need a watch," Cade warned them.

"I'll take first watch," Reed volunteered moving past Jane and Kurt back toward the opening.

The others settled down quietly.

"We should try to get some sleep," Roman warned them, "Until we can find some type of home base, this is going to be rough."

Jane leaned against the wall of the tunnel and Kurt pulled her over against him until her head rested against the shoulder of the arm he had wrapped around her. She could hear the steady beat of his heart underneath her ear and she felt relaxed for the first time in too many hours to count. He pulled her legs over him and their shard warmth was another balm. She rubbed her cheek against him and he nuzzled the top of her head.

"Get some sleep," He encouraged her, his arms tightening around her momentarily.

"Are you comfortable?" She worried.

"Yes, I need this," He admitted, "Are you okay?"

She nodded against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. The slept like that. In a place nobody would ever choose to go, happy to be there together.

Nas watched the van pull away and looked at the FBI agents that surrounded her, "Someone remove these restraints."

When they didn't immediately comply she insisted, "Your boss just went rouge, if you don't want to end up in jail with him, you better release me."

"We can't do that," One of the agents advised her, "You were placed under arrest and accused of treason. Those allegations need to be addressed."

"Kurt Weller just left with four members of Sandstorm and you're accusing me of treason?" She demanded.

"Former members," One of them corrected.

"Are you out of your mind?" She couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Those three just saved our lives," She was advised, "If the allegations against you prove false, then you will be released from custody."

"They are getting away!" She insisted desperately.

"They won't get far," She was assured, but she knew better. Once they disappeared, they would be next to impossible to find. Sandstorm had years of practice evading detection and three of their most elite members were now leading Weller away from Sheppard's mission for him. Years had gone into ensuring his placement with the FBI and it had all been thrown away. Sheppard didn't take mistakes kindly. How had this all happened?

Pellington listened to the FBI Agent's debrief silently. He showed no emotion.

"So Jane Doe broke out her brother, Cade and Bordon?" He confirmed.

"Yes," The Agent confirmed, "She did it on Sheppard's demand, but even Sheppard admitted it was under duress."

"So you are taking Sheppard's word now?" Pellington demanded.

"No," The Agent denied, "Weller, however, arrested Nas and accused her of being a mole for Sandstorm."

"This is the same Assistant Director Weller than pulled a weapon on you before fleeing with Jane Doe and the other Sandstorm operatives?" Pellingon reminded.

"Weller is known for his integrity," The Agent insisted.

"He has also shown a weakness for Jane Doe." Pellinton reminded him.

"He arrested her once before," Was the argument.

Pellinton thought quietly. He had bet his reputation that Weller was above reproach. He'd never seen anyone with more integrity. If Weller had accused Nas of treason, then he must have had a valid reason.

He didn't know what was going on, but until he could find out, Nas was going to be detained and questioned at length. He considered turning over the office to someone else, but immediately discarded the idea. If Kurt could be corrupted, then nobody could be trusted.

Rich sat in his cell a chess board in front of him. He loved the game of chess, but nobody here appreciated the strategy that it took to win. He ended up playing games he'd enjoyed in the past. He had a photographic memory and could easily pull up challenging games he'd already enjoyed. He rarely lost, so the few times he had made and impression. He wasn't even ashamed that he willfully cheated so that he won this time. Some instincts just didn't go away.

When his cell door rattled open he looked up in surprise.

"Let's go," The guard told him.

Rich stood and followed after him with a curios expression. He'd been contacted on numerous occasions for information he had on people from his past. He hoped that was it, he hadn't seen Kurt or Jane in a while. He needed to check up on those two. He'd never met anyone that needed romantic intervention more. He swore that without him, they would both die bitter and alone.

When the guard took him past the conference rooms, his curiosity turned to suspicion. He'd sold out a few people, in his experience that usually came with consequences.

He also hadn't been shackled. He wasn't exactly a ninja, but they'd never transported him without them before. By the time they'd reached their destination, Rich was sure that this was it. He was a goner.

He was placed in a room where he waited for what seemed like in infinitely long period of time. When the door finally opened, someone he didn't know entered with a stack of paperwork.

"You need to sign here," The man said without explanation.

Rich looked down at the document blankly. It was his release. He looked through the pages until he came to the authorizing agent. Kurt Weller. He signed the line they indicated without looking at any of them. This had to be a mistake, but by the time they realized it, he'd be long gone.

They processed his release and gave him a change of clothes. He took the paperwork from them and before very long he was standing outside the gates. He walked away without looking back, expecting the sirens to alarm with every step.

Once he was far enough away, he pulled out the paperwork to look at it more closely. It didn't take him long to see the cypher that Patterson had used. He decoded it twice before he could make himself believe what it said. A smile broke out on his face when he realized they'd taken him up on his offer. He needed to buy himself a hat. With his brains, Kurt's brawn and Janes…everything else there was nothing they couldn't do. He just needed to find them. They'd walked away from the FBI. He'd thought they were the perfect couple before, but being criminals upped their hot factor by the power of ten. He didn't know if his heart could take it. This was going to be fun.

"Now do you understand?" Bordon asked Patterson.

She just looked at him.

"You followed Weller, because you trust him, because you believe in what he's doing." He told her.

"Are you telling me you follow Sheppard because you believe that killing innocent people is the right thing to do?" She finally demanded.

"I didn't follow Sheppard," Bordon laughed, "I followed Remi."

"What?" Patterson looked at him with disbelief.

"Remi was the one that took me in, she was the one that made me realize that something had to be done." Bordon explained.

"So, when it came down to it, you turned your back on the woman that brought you in." Patterson realized.

"No," Bordon denied, "I had no choice."

"How did you have no choice?" Patterson insisted.

"Sheppard leaves nothing to chance," He told her, "She has leverage on everyone."

"She doesn't have one on me or any of my team," She argued.

"Of course she does," Bordon laughed.

"What?"

"Tasha's gambling, Reed's habit, you're need for revenge, she did all that."

"She doesn't have anything on Weller or Jane," Patterson insisted.

"She has the best leverage on them and they don't even know it yet," He denied.

"What are you talking about?" Patterson hated the fear that made her stomach knot.

"Allie," Bordon explained patiently.

"Kurt ensured that Allie and the baby were protected. Sheppard will never be able to get to them." Patterson denied.

Bordon actually laughed.

"You can hardly protect the baby from the woman carrying it," Bordon scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Patterson demanded desperately.

"Allie and Connor are Sandstorm," Bordon told her.

"What?" Patterson desperately didn't want to believe him.

"Allie rekindled her relationship with Kurt on Sheppard's orders," Bordon admitted.

"She planned to get pregnant?" Patterson thought she might be physically ill.

"Not in the way you mean," Bordon denied, "She was ordered to have this baby."

"Even if that's true," Patterson insisted, "She wouldn't hurt her own child."

"The parentage of this child is not what you'd expect," Bordon admitted.

"It's not Weller's child?" Patterson worried.

"Oh, no," Bordon denied, "It's definitely his child, but she's not the child's mother."

"What?" Patterson was looking at him in complete incomprehension.

"She's the child's surrogate."

"It's not…Sheppard's?" Patterson felt dizzy at the rush of adrenalin that flooded her.

"No," Bordon denied, "She's sterile. Remi's the baby's mother."

"What…how is that possible?" Patterson looked over at where Kurt and Jane still slept.

"When they sedated Remi to apply the tattoos, Sheppard harvested her eggs just in case."

"Did Jane know?" Patterson was almost afraid to ask.

"No," Bordon laughed, "Jane might not remember who she was, but she's surprisingly not that different. She would never have allowed Sheppard to use her like that. I tried to warn Sheppard that Remi wouldn't get intimately close to Weller when she found out about her affiliation with Sandstorm, but she didn't listen. The second Jane became aware of what was going on, she deliberately made distance between herself and Kurt. That's when Sheppard put Allie into play. I didn't realize her end game until Allie was confirmed to be expecting. Sheppard was going to tell Kurt that the baby was Jane's, but it didn't even matter, after what happened with Taylor, Kurt was determined to be there for the child regardless of who the mother was. So Sheppard decided she wasn't going to say anything unless Remi stepped out of line. In the end she decided that killing Remi was more effective. She'd have the baby and this time she wouldn't make the same mistakes she'd made with Remi. It was her reset button."

"You're lying," Patterson accused.

"We're on the same side now," Bordon denied, "Why would I lie?"

Patterson considered all the data and realized he was right. He had no reason to lie. Looking back over to Jane and Kurt she didn't know if she should feel elated or devastated. This was a game changer. They needed to secure the baby, but how could you do that when the person you were trying to protect the baby from was the one most necessary to its survival?


	33. Chapter 33

Patterson waited only long enough for Bordon to fall asleep before she was on her feet.

Walking over she placed her hand on Weller's shoulder and shook him gently. He came awake instantly.

"Is everything okay?" He worried when he saw her.

"We need to talk," Patterson insisted.

Kurt looked over at where Jane still lay sleeping. He hated to wake her, the fact that she still slept said a lot about her exhaustion.

When he carefully tried to shift she instantly opened her eyes. Seeing Patterson she quickly assessed her surroundings.

"What's wrong?" She knew immediately something was.

Kurt reluctantly moved Jane's legs to the side and stood.

"I need both of you," Patterson insisted heading toward the entrance to the tunnel.

They followed after her quickly.

"What is it?" Kurt asked her when she stopped, but hesitated before speaking.

"I was talking to Bordon," Patterson told them.

"Don't let him get to you," Jane worried.

"It's not that," Patterson insisted, "He told me something…huge."

"What?" Kurt insisted when she stopped.

"Kurt…Allie is with Sandstorm."

"No," Kurt denied, "He's lying."

"I don't think he is," Patterson told him truthfully, "Connor is too."

"So you're saying that the mother of my child is a terrorist?" Kurt demanded with a hard jaw.

"Not in the way you mean." Patterson denied.

"Just tell us," Jane implored.

"Allie is just a surrogate," Patterson explained, "Kurt is the father, but Allie isn't her mother."

"What?" Kurt asked shaking his head.

"Who's the mother?" Jane felt sick. "Nas?"

"Sheppard?" Kurt demanded.

"No," Patterson denied, "Jane…you're her mother."

"What?" Jane asked faintly feeling light headed.

Kurt's heart tripled in beat. He looked over at Jane in shock. Jane could be the mother of his unborn child. The sense of satisfaction that came over him was at complete odds with the nature of the disclosure. That feeling of reservation he'd had since Allie told him he was going to be a father, disappeared immediately. This was what had been holding him back. He'd wanted his child, but not with Allie. He immediately pictured Jane in miniature and warmth flooded his soul. He could hardly handle one of them he thought, how was he going to withstand two?

"Kurt?" Jane was afraid that she might actually faint. She'd dreamed of a family with Kurt, but now that the possibility was there she was afraid…afraid to believe and have it taken away.

"How is this possible?" Kurt looked over at Patterson all the while supporting a trembling Jane against him.

"Sheppard harvested Jane's eggs when she was sedated getting the tattoos."

"Why would she do that?" Jane demanded.

"Bordon warned her you wouldn't be able to make a play for Kurt once you realized you were a part of Sandstorm. It was her backup plan to keep you both in line. Once she realized you couldn't be trusted, and Kurt seemed happy about the baby, she just kept the information to herself. Your baby was her second chance to start over." Patterson explained.

"She planned to raise our child?" Jane would never let that happen.

"We need to get to Allie before she disappears with our child." Kurt worried.

"Kurt," Jane heard his words and she wanted to cry. _Our child_. She wanted to savor that, but she'd never allowed fantasy to cloud her judgement and she couldn't start now, "We don't know that for sure. Bordon could be just playing us."

"Is there a test that will let us know for sure?" Kurt demanded.

"I can try to hack into Allie's medical records, see if she's had any tests that would tell us more." Patterson told them, "But I have to wait until we can establish a secure environment, otherwise I could lead them right to us."

"Maybe Cade or Roman knows for sure?" Jane suggested.

"Well ask them tomorrow," Kurt assured her.

"Let's wake them," Jane implored.

"We need to sleep," Kurt denied, "We have time. Allie isn't due for two more months."

"Kurt…" Jane worried.

"It's the sweetest dream I've ever had," Kurt finally admitted, "If it isn't true…at least give me tonight."

Jane closed her eyes at what his words disclosed. He _wanted_ her to be his daughter's mother.

Opening her eyes that now were flooded with tears she smiled at him with trembling hope. "Tomorrow," She agreed.

Patterson moved back down the tunnel with a smile.

Kurt didn't follow after her, but pulled Jane down beside him there, where they had at least the illusion of privacy. "If this is true…it's the only thing Sheppard has ever done that I'm grateful for."

"What if it isn't true?" Jane worried.

"It doesn't change the way I feel about you," Kurt insisted.

"I want it to be true," Jane confessed.

"I can see her now," Kurt admitted, "Stubborn, fierce, empathetic, beautiful, and loyal, just like her mom."

"I can too," Jane admitted, "Stubborn, smart, proud, honest, beautiful and loyal, just like her dad."

"Ruggedly handsome," Kurt denied.

Laughing Jane rested her head against his chest once more, "Beautiful," She insisted.

"Two doses of stubborn," Kurt teased her, "We might be outmatched."

"Not a chance," Jane denied confidently.

"You're right," Kurt agreed, squeezing her tightly, "There's nothing we can't do… together."

"She harvested my eggs," Jane shuttered, "She's crazy."

"It's a good thing she likes me," Kurt told her, "Otherwise who knows what she might have done with them."

Jane realized just how lucky she was. She then jolted when she realized that in about two months she could be someone's mother. She knew nothing about having a normal family. Her role model certainly wasn't someone to emulate. What if she messed up this baby's life?

"What is it?" Kurt looked down at her when she tensed up.

"I don't know anything about being a mother, or even being normal. Allie would have been a much better mother for your child than I would have. Are you worried?" Jane couldn't look at him when she asked him that.

"Jane," He turned her face up to his. "You're extraordinary in every way. If I could have picked any woman in the world to be the mother of my children, it would have been you."

"Children?" Jane smiled up at him in surprise.

"A whole house full, remember?" Kurt asked her.

"That sounds scary, but amazing." Jane agreed.

"Plus," Kurt told her with a serious expression, "The thought of watching your waist expand with my child inside you, kind of a turn on."

She looked up at him in startled surprise. His look was smoldering. He meant it.  
"Kurt…" She didn't know what she was going to say.

He leaned down and this kiss was reverent. She returned his caress and brought her hand up to the back of his neck. Before she knew what was happening she found that she was straddling his lap. Whether he pulled her there or she climbed there was unimportant. The kiss deepened and time lost all meaning. She could feel what she was doing to him and she felt a combination of tenderness and desperation.

His hands slid up her back, underneath her shirt and she shuddered in response.

Pulling back, his breathing harsh, Kurt pulled her against his chest. His heart's frantic pounding matching her own.

"We can't do this here," He warned her, "I've wanted this for so long… my control is definitely not what it should be."

Jane rested her head on his shoulder and ran her hand over the back of his head soothingly.

"I'm sorry," She went to slide of his lap, but he held her firmly.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to make this hard on you," She told him.

Kurt looked at her and started to laugh softly. "It's too late for that."

Jane knew she blushed, because she could feel the heat in her face.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed her forehead with a smile.

When he began to rub soothing circles on her back she leaned back against him. It wasn't long before her heart settled down and she became sleepy once more. She fell asleep while he held her tightly against him and thought about what Patterson told them. Jane could be the mother of his child. His reaction to the thought was basic and he shifted uncomfortably. The only thing that could make this news more exciting was the thought of Jane carrying their child inside her. He smiled at the thought running his hand tenderly over her very flat stomach…next time. Settling into her warmth, Kurt let himself join her in sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

"Did Sheppard harvest my eggs?" She demanded.

Roman and Cade both looked at her with varying degrees of discomfort.

"What?" Roman shook his head.

"When I was sedated getting the tattoos," Jane explained, "Did Sheppard extract some of my eggs?"

"She did," Cade admitted uncomfortably.

"What did she plan to do with them?" Jane turned to Cade, her eyes huge.

"We knew that sending you to the FBI was a risky strategy," Cade explained, "Sheppard said that she didn't want to risk losing one of her best operatives, so she took precautions in the event that you were lost."

"Her best operative," Jane repeated. She had thought she was Sheppard's daughter. Her mistake.

Kurt was watching her with a worried expression.

"Roman?" Jane looked over at him. He had a strange expression on his face.

"I remember," He looked as shocked as she felt, "She used them on one of our operatives…Allie."

So it was true…Jane looked over at Kurt and their eyes met. He pulled her against him and she clutched him tightly.

"Allie's a surrogate?" Tasha repeated blankly as she sat next to Patterson.

"For who?" Reed asked.

"It's Kurt and Jane's baby," Patterson explained.

"Oh my God!" Tasha exclaimed in disbelief.

"Do they know?" Reed demanded.

"I warned them last night," Patterson admitted.

"What'd they say?" Reed looked over at where Kurt and Jane were talking to Cade and Roman.

"They seemed…happy." Patterson admitted.

"Look at them," Tasha smiled, "Why wouldn't they be happy. There's always been something between them. Even when everything went wrong, their connection was stronger than most peoples."

"How did this happen?" Reed demanded.

"Sheppard harvested Jane's eggs when she was sedated. I imagine Allie assisted her in getting Weller's contribution."

"Why would she do that?" Tasha had liked Allie.

"She's Sandstorm," Patterson explained, "So is Connor."

"Sheppard's crazy," Tasha realized.

"She might be crazy," Reed agreed, "But she's been able to extend her reach everywhere."

"She also been manipulating us," Patterson warned them.

"How?" Tasha asked.

"Bordon said that you're gambling, Reed's drug use and even my need for revenge…all of it's been orchestrated by Sheppard." Patterson explained.

"They were also the reason that I broke up with Sara," Reed remembered.

"I always kind of felt sorry for Jane," Patterson admitted, "To have been a helpless child and under Sheppard's control, but she'd done that with all of us now."

"That bitch needs to go down," Tasha said with a clenched fist.

"She will," Reed agreed.

"We need to get Allie," Kurt warned Jane.

"Now that we've turned our backs on Sheppard's plans for you," Jane agreed, "She's going to use the baby."

"If we get Allie now," Kurt insisted, "But don't tell her we know the baby is ours, she'll have to continue with the charade. Every day we get closer to the birth, our child's chance for survival goes up."

"What if she doesn't want to come with us?" Jane argued, "She won't want to ruin her cover with the US Marshalls."

"We won't give her a choice," Kurt said with a hard voice.

"Kurt," Jane placed her hand on his arm, "You might have walked away from the FBI because you didn't know if you could trust them, but you aren't a criminal. Kidnapping Allie…are you okay with that?"

"Jane," Kurt looked at her with a determined expression, "This is our _child_ there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe. Nothing."

 _"_ Then let's go get her," Jane agreed.

Rich let himself into his fortified compound and set security. He might have been in prison, but he'd needed a place to store his valuable art collection. Moving through the rooms he smiled in satisfaction. Everything was just as he'd left it. Walking over to the computer he began typing.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. He expedited the shipping and knew his hat would be in by tomorrow. Once he was satisfied with his purchase, he began searching for Jane and his angry little munchkin. That took longer, but he was able to ascertain where they were last located.

He'd tried to warn them about the new Aunt Viv…but some people were too stubborn to listen. The areal map of the park had him relatively certain where they might be. Pushing back his chair he went to the garage and the paneled van that waited there. It wasn't a looker, but it would do.

He pulled out of the drive with a smile on his face. This was going to be fun.

Cade, Kurt and Roman left the drainage tunnel to begin searching for a vehicle they could steal, but return before it was noticed. They found and discarded multiple options. They'd spent the day in the tunnels, waiting for night to fall once again. They'd have a better chance of taking and returning a vehicle once the owners were home for the night.

"Car," Cade warned them and they took cover.

The van drove by slowly. Once it was gone, they guys moved on to the next street.

The second time the van drove by, the guys shared a look.

It stopped and began to reverse. Kurt had his gun out before it was level with them.

"Like I wouldn't recognize my own angry little munchkin even with that ridiculous hood you're wearing." Rich said from the window.

"Rich," Kurt put his gun away, "How'd you find us?"

"I've spent a little time hiding out myself," Rich scoffed, "Where's Jane?"

Kurt wasn't at all surprised by the question. Jane might think Rich was more enamored with him, but he knew better.

"She's safe," Kurt assured him.

"Well, not for long if we don't get you out of here." Rich insisted.

"This will make things much easier," Kurt agreed.

"Get in," Rich told them.

Kurt climbed into the front seat, Cade and Roman in the back. He directed Rich toward the team's hiding place.

"I knew you'd need me," Rich told Kurt with a smile.

"Don't make me shoot you again," Kurt warned him.

"You love me," Rich denied with a smile.

"You're more like an incurable disease." Kurt insisted.

"Where's our girl?" Rich was getting impatient.

"My girl," Kurt warned him.

"Finally!" Rich smirked at him, "I'm growing on her…and you."

"Stop here," Kurt directed him.

Rich watched Kurt leave the vehicle and head into the park before looking into the back seat. "Not too bad for sidekicks, but stay away from Jane. We have dibs." He told Roman and Cade.

"I'm Jane's brother," Roman warned Rich, "don't mess with her or Weller."

"Intense," Rich seemed more interested than afraid, "Your family has great genes."

Roman looked at Cade uncomfortably while Cade smirked at him.

"You're not FBI," Rich accused Cade.

"Don't worry about what I am," Cade warned him.

"This is going to be fun," Rich told the other two with a genuine smile.

Kurt returned with Jane, Tasha, Patterson, Reed and Bordon.

Opening the back, Kurt followed Jane inside instead of climbing back into the front seat.

"Be still my heart," Rich said when Jane had settled into the back.

"Hey Rich," Jane responded, "Thanks for the assist."

"Miss me?" Rich encouraged.

"Stop it," Roman warned Rich.

"I like your brother," Rich told Jane, "A lot."

"Rich," Jane cautioned him.

"Not as much as you," He hastily insisted, "You didn't visit me."

"Rich," It was Kurt's turn to warn him.

Looking at the way that Kurt pulled Jane down on the floor next to him and braced her against him, Rich turned back toward driving in satisfaction. This just kept getting better and better.


	35. Chapter 35

"You have an actual compound," Kurt looked at Rich in disbelief.

"I have a lot of things," Rich agreed, "But really wealth cannot be measured by things, but by the people in your life."

"Is this part of your new religion?" Jane asked him suspiciously.

"Don't worry," Rich assured Jane, "I'm not taking any vows I won't let religion come between us."

"Rich don't make me regret getting you out," Kurt warned him seriously.

"I need access to a secure server," Patterson told Rich with impatience.

"Calm down, Patty," Rich told her, "I think you'll be more than satisfied,"

"I need it now," Patterson insisted.

"What's so critical?" Rich scoffed.

Looking over at Kurt, Patterson didn't answer.

"Allie's pregnant," Kurt told Rich.

Rich's gaze flew to Jane, "You could do better," He told her.

"Rich," Kurt yelled.

"Allie might not be the baby's mother," Jane told Rich. Her vulnerability in that moment had even Rich dropping his levity.

"How is the woman carrying the child not her mother?" Rich looked at them seriously.

"Allie is a member of Sandstorm," Kurt admitted, "We suspect that Sheppard is using her as a surrogate for Jane and my child."

"How far along is she?" Rich demanded immediately.

"She's due in two more months," Kurt admitted.

"I won't let her steal your baby," Rich told Jane, "Come with me."

Patterson looked at the setup Rich had established with respect.

"Not bad," She told him.

"Please," Rich scoffed, "This probably is better than you're lab."

"Hardly," Patterson argued.

"Focus," Kurt warned them.

Patterson, Rich and Tasha began searching records.

Kurt looked over at Jane and could read her anxiety.

"Even if it's not true…" Kurt told her, "It won't change anything between us."

"I know," Jane reassured him, "It's just…I've always wanted a family of my own. I didn't think that life was for me, now…it's a possibility and I'm scared. I don't want it to be a lie."

"Even if this baby isn't ours," Kurt pulled her against him, "It doesn't mean that we can have some."

"Kurt…" Jane looked at him seriously, "The odds of surviving bringing down Sandstorm…they aren't that good."

"Don't say that," This wasn't a conversation Kurt was even remotely able to have. The thought of losing Jane…he couldn't do that.

"Even if we do survive…the odds of my being able to carry a baby to term…that's not my lifestyle. How can we do what we do and be pregnant? I couldn't keep the baby safe."

"Jane," Kurt looked at her in incomprehension, "If you were pregnant, you wouldn't be going out in the field any more. I would never risk you and our child like that."

"Exactly," Jane told him, "We can't afford that right now, or even in the foreseeable future."

"We're going to have the rest of our lives," Kurt argued, "I won't settle for less."

Smiling at his determined expression, Jane leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I found something," Patterson told them.

"What?" Kurt and Jane moved to her side.

"They ran a test for genetic markers," Patterson explained, "It includes the baby's blood type."

"Why would they do that?" Jane worried.

"It was requested by Allie." Patterson explained, "Sheppard was probably making sure the baby was healthy."

"So what does this tell us?" Kurt worried.

"Allie and Kurt's blood type is A+," Patterson explained, "The baby is O+."

"What does that mean?" Jane demanded.

"The baby should be A+ if Kurt and Allie were the parents," Patterson explained, "It couldn't be O+, so either Kurt isn't the Father or Allie isn't the mother."

"I'm O+," Jane looked over at Kurt when she admitted that.

"I know," Patterson smiled at her.

"So," Kurt looked over at Jane, "Either I'm not the baby's father or it's ours."

"Sheppard would never risk you not genetically matching the child she is claiming is yours." Jane denied.

"So we can assume this baby is mine, and the mother is someone with your blood type." Kurt reasoned.

"Is this enough for us to go get Allie?" Tasha asked with a frown.

"Yes," Kurt and Jane said together.

"So," Rich looked at the couple before him, "Baby Weller…not too shabby for a couple that haven't even done the deed."

"Rich," Kurt growled.

"Dibs on holding the baby first," Rich ignored the warning.

Ignoring him Kurt looked down at Jane, "Let's go get her."

The plane landed in Denver several hours later. Rich insisted on joining them. Since it was his plane, Kurt and Jane didn't argue.

"So you're afraid to fly?" Rich asked Jane casually.

"No," She denied.

Looking at the way Weller had her plastered against his side and the white knuckled grip she had on the armrest he didn't point out the obvious.

"How do you know where Allie is?" Rich asked as they taxied in.

"Patterson tracked her phone." Kurt explained.

"Does she know you're coming?" Rich worried.

"No," Kurt denied, "I don't know if she's been notified of what happened yet. If Nas has already been able to warn her, she would have fled already."

"That's why I'm here," Rich explained standing.

"What do you mean?" Jane demanded.

"I'm going to kidnap her," Rich explained.

"Why?" Kurt didn't understand.

"I have nothing to lose," Rich explained. "You might have walked away from the FBI, but you aren't currently a known fugitive. Plus Allie won't try to use the baby against me, because for all she knows, I don't care."

"Do you care?" Jane demanded.

"Are you kidding me?" Rich looked at Jane, "This kid is going to be my shining achievement, just think of all I can teach her."

Kurt and Jane shared a look.

"Now," Rich chided, "Don't be like that…I'm going to be the best Uncle this kid has, favorite by far. Who knows, when Jane finally comes to her senses, I could be her new daddy."

"I would kill you first," Kurt said, more serious than not.

"Okay," Rich back peddled, "Uncle will have to do…"

They exited the plane and Rich motioned to a car he had waiting.

"How did you manage to maintain all this when you were in prison?" Kurt demanded.

"Hey," Rich just smiled, "When you're good…you're good."

Rich drove. They went to Allie's work and as she left the building, Rich tailed her.

"She can't know," Jane looked over at Kurt.

"They must be questioning Nas," Kurt realized.

"That probably means Pellington is clean," Jane told Kurt.

"That's good," Kurt agreed, "But, I'm not willing to trust that with our lives."

"We need to take her before she gets home," Kurt encouraged.

"I'm on it," Rich assured him.

The next light he pulled forward enough that he tapped the bumper of her car.

"Rich," Kurt worried.

"The baby's fine," He insisted, not getting out.

Allie stepped from the car and Kurt saw just how pregnant she now looked. He'd been so removed from this pregnancy he was surprised.

She walked back to the door without hesitation. Knocking on the window she waited. Rich knew she couldn't see inside, instead of rolling down the window he unlocked the doors.

Sitting in the backseat, Kurt opened the back door and called to her. "Allie, get in the car."

"Kurt?" She leaned over at looked inside in surprise.

"Get in Allie," Kurt encouraged, "We have some intel."

She climbed inside without hesitation.

"Hey Jane," She told the woman in the front seat, "Rich?"

"Hi Allie," Rich hit the door locks and began driving away.

"Where are we going?" Allie demanded, "I can't leave my car in the street."

"We don't have time to explain," Kurt told her, "We need to get you someplace safe."

Just like they hoped, Allie played along.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters. Hope you enjoy… 

"Remember those FBI agents you assigned to watch out for Allie?" Jane looked back at Kurt, "They're behind us."

"Please," Rich scoffed, "Hold on…"

The next corner Rich took had Jane bracing herself as she slid over toward Rich.

"Well…hello," Rich looked over at her with a suggestive expression.

Helping Allie, Kurt barked at Jane, "Put on your seat belt. Rich pay attention to the road."

"He's just jealous," Rich told Jane.

"I want her to be in one piece after this," Kurt denied, with a tick in his cheek.

"What's going on?" Allie demanded.

"I'll explain everything once we lose the agents behind us."

"You're trying to lose the agents you assigned to protect me?" Allie looked at him with exasperation.

"The FBI's been compromised," Kurt told her, "We don't know who we can trust."

"What?" Allie shook her head, "You're the one that assigned the agents, if you want to call them off, just pick up the phone. We don't have to outrun them."

"It's complicated," Kurt insisted.

"Kurt…" Allie pressed

"I told you this needs to wait," He snapped.

Rich seemed to be having the time of his life. The next street showed a red light. Rich didn't even slow down. When he had to swerve to missing cross traffic, Kurt warned him seriously, "Rich if you get one of us killed, you better hope that it's me, because if even one of my girls gets hurt…"

"I wouldn't harm a hair on their heads," Rich denied, "I'm kinda partial to the one in the front seat, but the one in the back, I haven't been this excited about anything in years!"

"What's he talking about?" Allie asked suspiciously.

"Rich just found out about the baby," Kurt told her cryptically, "To say he's excited is an understatement."

The next maneuver Rich pulled worked. Looking back at the traffic snarl Kurt could just shake his head.

"Looks like we lost them," He told Rich with grudging respect.

"Like there was any doubt," Rich scoffed, "Let's get out of here before reinforcements arrive."

"Jane," Rich looked over at her, "We could try for a kid of our own, see who's cuter."

"I'm going to pass," Jane denied with a shake of her head.

Kurt was not amused, not even at the thought.

"Where are we going?" Allie demanded.

"The airport," Kurt told her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Allie denied.

"If you care about our baby," Kurt told her, "You really don't have a choice."

"Of course I care," Allie argued, "But I can't just run away. I have my job and Connor…"

"The baby comes first," Kurt insisted.

Jane leaned over to make sure the jammer that Patterson had sent with them was running. The last thing they needed was for Allie to warn anyone what was happening.

They made it to the airport and before they boarded the plane Kurt handed Jane a bag and told her, "Help get Allie changed, everything, we can't take anything she's currently wearing with us."

"I got it," Jane agreed grabbing the bag.

Allie denied Jane that she needed any assistance, but Jane was adamant. Looking down at her enlarged stomach, she saw the baby kick.

"Did the baby just kick?" She asked in wonder.

"Yes," Allie agreed, "She's been very active we might have a soccer player in there."

Once Jane was assured that Allie had changed every article of clothing and discarded what she was wearing right down to her socks and shoes, the ladies rejoined Kurt and Rich.

"We're ready," She assured them.

Looking up at Allie's hair tie Rich demanded, "Did you change her hair wrap?"

"We did," Allie's frustration was obvious.

"Then let's go," Kurt indicated that the ladies should proceed him.

Once the plane was cleared for takeoff, Jane braced herself for the turbulence she knew was coming.

Kurt sat in the seat next to her and reached for her hand.

Allie watched with a speculative expression.

"Are you two…together?" She asked.

"Yes," Kurt confirmed.

Allie didn't say anything for a moment, "Tell me what this is all about."

"The terrorist organization that we've been working to bring down has infiltrated high levels of government. Rich is assisting us and we need to go off the grid." Kurt explained.

"This is the same organization that Jane was a part of?" Allie asked pointedly.

"Yes," Kurt confirmed.

"I don't know," Allie told Kurt seriously, "I think your judgement has been compromised. I don't know if our baby should be around someone like Jane, no offense."

Jane had to look away at that comment to keep from given away too much.

Kurt didn't bite. "We can figure all that out once the baby is born. Right now, we just need to get you someplace safe until then."

"You mean to tell me you expect me to stay with you until I give birth?" Allie was clearly outraged.

"Yes," Kurt agreed mildly.

"What about my job and my life?" Allie demanded.

"They'll have to wait," Kurt told her.

"You can't just abduct me," Allie insisted, "You're the NYO Director of the FBI."

"I was," Kurt agreed, "Now I'm just a man determined to ensure my child remains safe."

"You can't do this," Allie argued.

"I just did," Kurt reminded her.

Allie fell silent and Kurt squeezed Jane's hand.

Looking over at him she smiled softly and squeezed his back.


	37. Chapter 37

"Play chess with me." Rich told Jane an hour after takeoff.

"Rich," Jane tried to deny.

"I know you're going to lose," Rich scoffed, "But I'm bored."

"Fine," Jane finally relented. Standing she slid past Kurt and sat in the chair across from Rich.

They played silently for about ten minutes, when Jane warned Rich, "Checkmate."

"What?" Rich looked away from staring at Jane and down at the chess board in disbelief.

"Checkmate," She repeated.

Kurt let out a chuckle at Rich's astonished expression. Allie had slipped into sleep.

Rich studied the board closely.

"She got you," Kurt laughed.

When he realized she had, Rich looked up at Jane with an even more bestowed expression.

"And she can have me," Rich agreed.

"Rich," Kurt warned.

"You slipped under my defenses," Rich accused Jane, "I want a rematch."

Kurt knew that feeling.

After they set up the game, Kurt watched as Jane maneuvered her pieces on the board. Rich spent far less time looking at Jane and more time studying the board. It only took her nine minutes this time to declare, "Checkmate."

When Rich didn't say anything, simply stared down at the board silently, Jane shared a puzzled look at Kurt.

When he finally looked up she was a little taken back by his expression, "I think I really do love you," Rich told her, "Leave Kurt, we would be so great together."

"What about Boston?" Jane reminded him.  
"Ever considered sharing?" Rich said suggestively.

Looking over at Allie, Jane looked away. Sharing hurt too much.

"Jane," Rich immediately regretted his teasing.

"It's okay," Jane insisted, standing up and stretching as much as the confined space would allow.

Jane headed for the back of the plane toward the private bedroom with attached bathroom. Kurt stood up and hit Rich on the back of his head before following after Jane with a worried frown.

"Jane," Kurt caught up with her.

"I'm fine," She insisted without meeting his eyes.

The hurt that he could so easily read on her face made him hurt.

He followed her into the back.

"I don't love her and I never did," Kurt insisted.

"I know," Jane assured him, "But thinking of the two of you together…it's hard. How would you feel if Oliver told you out of the blue that I was pregnant with his child?"

Kurt felt her words were a direct hit to his chest.

"She's not pregnant with my child," Kurt reminded her desperately, "She pregnant with our child."

"But I didn't know that," Jane explained, "Hearing about the baby… that was the reason I contacted Oliver. I knew that any chance we had was gone and I didn't want to be alone."

"I never meant to hurt you," Kurt insisted.

"I know that," Jane assured him, "I believe you, but that knowledge doesn't make those feelings just simply go away."

"I'll make it up to you," Kurt assured her as he looked down into her eyes earnestly.

"You don't have to make anything up," Jane assured him, "You weren't cheating on me. We weren't together. It just hurts to think you the two of you…"

"Jane I might have fought it and denied it, but I've been yours since you climbed out of that bag." Kurt admitted frankly.

Jane looked up at him, her vulnerability evident.

"When you were with Oscar…" Kurt forced the words out, "Did I matter less to you?"

"No," Jane admitted, "With Oscar it was more about finding out who I was…I was so afraid of who I'd been, that finding out he loved that person. The one I couldn't remember it gave me hope that I wasn't all bad. I needed that and he knew it."

"It was the same with me and Allie," Kurt insisted, "I didn't recognize who I was anymore. When I was with you...I was different than I had ever been. I felt desperate and too open, Allie was a non-threatening part of my past. I needed that and she knew it."

Jane looked up at Kurt with new understanding. Smiling she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. Before she could pull back, he leaned in and claimed more. It was passion, tenderness, desperation and desire.

"If I don't get you all to myself soon," Kurt warned her, "I might internally combust."

"There's a bed right there," Rich said from the doorway, "Feel free."

That was a cold dose of reality. Instead of pulling immediately away, Kurt leaned down and saluted Jane's nose with a kiss.

"Soon," He promised her.

Smiling up at him she agreed, "Soon."

"Party poopers," Rich taunted heading for the bathroom.

Kurt and Jane shared a look of amusement.

The plane landed, but Kurt didn't release a relieved breath until they were back in Rich's compound.

"We're bringing in a doctor," Kurt told Allie, "To make sure everything is okay with the baby."

"That's not necessary," Allie denied.

"It is," Kurt refuted.

"Fine," She agreed, "But at lease let me call Connor. He's going to be worried."

"No," Kurt denied, "I'm sorry, but until we know who we can trust, we trust nobody."

"You're dating a former terrorist," Allie argued, "But you're suspicious of a police officer?"

"Yes," Kurt didn't argue.

"You know how crazy you sound right now?" Allie demanded.

"I might sound crazy," Kurt told her, "But the only thing I'm concerned about is keeping the people I care the most about alive."

"Kurt," Allie walked over and went to hug him.

Forcing himself to relax, Kurt returned her hug before he pulled away, "I'll let you know when the doctor's arrived."

Jane walked over and sank down on the couch next to Tasha and Patterson.

"Did you have any trouble?" They asked with a concerned frown.

"No," Jane denied, "She came willingly enough."

"How are you holding up?" Tasha worried.

"You mean about the baby?" Jane clarified.

"Yeah," Tasha confirmed.

"I'm freaked out," Jane admitted.

Tasha laughed. Jane was calm under all circumstances.

"You're going to be great," Patterson insisted.

"You're really worried?" Tasha asked in surprise.

"It's a baby…" Jane stressed, "I know nothing about babies. My own mother wasn't exactly maternal. What if I screw it up?"

"You won't," Tasha insisted.

"We'll help you," Patterson encouraged.

"What if this doesn't end well?" Jane asked them, "Will you promise to make sure the babies okay? Will you watch out for her? I don't want her to end up in the same places I did…"

"She won't," Patterson denied fiercely, "It's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen."

Tasha was the more realistic friend and she didn't protest or try to make it anything different than it was, she simply said, "That will never happen. I promise."

Jane looked at the two women who been through so much with her, because of her, and said simply, "Thank you."

Reed walked over and sank down next to them, "Everything okay?"

"Jane's freaked out over pending motherhood," Tasha explained.

"I don't blame her," Reed agreed, "I hear they aren't potty trained."

Jane laughed over at his shutter of revulsion.

"So what," She asked him, "Are you saying our kid is going to be too much work?"

"No," Reed held up his hands, "She probably going to come out speaking three languages and already be a great strategist. Good luck."

Tasha laughed at him, "Are you afraid?"

"Hell yes," Reed admitted.

The ladies shared a look before breaking down into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kurt demanded walking over and sinking down on the couch next to Jane.

"Reed's afraid of your little bundle of joy," Tasha taunted.

"Afraid?" Kurt looked at Reed with a puzzled smile.

"If she's anything like her mother," Reed warned him, "She's going to be hell on wheels. You won't get a moment piece for the next…rest of your life."

"I can't wait," Kurt smiled down at Jane, entwining their fingers together.

Smiling back up at him she leaned into his side.

"You look tired," Kurt told Jane in concern.

"You say tired…I hear ragged," Jane teased him.

"Beautifully exhausted," Kurt denied.

"Exhausted…exhausted," Jane agreed.

Pulling her up off the sofa, Kurt told her, "Let's go find Rich and see where he wants us."

The team shared a knowing smile watching them leave.

"I don't know how they withstood it this long," Pattereson smiled.

"I swear the heat coming off them has threatened to give me a sun burn." Tahsa agreed.

"As long as they've waited, I don't think sleep is what they have in mind." Reed teased.

Reed would have been surprised. Kurt and Jane closed the door on the room Rich had given them on looked at each other longingly.

"Kurt," Jane whispered.

"No," Kurt told her,

"What?" Jane looked away self-consciously.

"You know I want you," Kurt chided her, "But you look totally exhausted."

"I'm not that tired," She denied, looking back up at him with an expression he found hard to resist.

"Jane, you haven't slept in over twenty-four hours" He walked over and pulled her into his arms, "There is only one thing I want more than to quench this fire I feel for you and that's to ensure you're okay."

"I'm okay," Jane insisted.

"You will be," Kurt agreed, "Once you've gotten some sleep."

"Kurt," Jane denied.

"There is nothing you can say to change my mind." Kurt denied.

"Nothing?" Jane asked him seductively.

Kurt looked down at her momentarily losing his train of thought.

"Stop it," He warned her.

"Why?" She asked lifting one arm to wrap around his neck and bring his head down toward her lips.

"Jane," He warned her.

"What?" She whispered, her breath waffling across his lips.

"This isn't happening right now," He warned her even as his head closed the distance between their lips.

She smiled as his lips settled in.

"Minx," He growled against her mouth before parting her lips with his tongue.

She quickly forgot about teasing him. He quickly forgot about sleeping.


	38. Chapter 38

****Warning. I have this rated Cade's Return for all readers, so I deliberately toned down the "deed". This chapter is racy, but not explicit. Just wanted to warn you! Hope you enjoy. J

Kurt pulled back from Jane reluctantly. She watched, trembling, as he moved over to the closed bedroom doorway and tuned the lock. Their eyes met and the distance that separated them seem to charge with electricity. This look that they shared wasn't new, but it was the first time nothing stood between them. Not figuratively and not literally.

The space between them disappeared, but the charge in the air only seemed to grow. When he was close enough to touch, he stopped. Her eyes ran lovingly over his features. She knew so much about him, she loved so much about him. Lifting a trembling hand she reached up on ran it down his face. It was so reminiscent of their first meeting that she smiled. This time, however, instead of turning away from her, he turned his face into her touch.

Encouraged she brought her other hand up until she was cupping his face. Pulling gently she reached up and their mouths met. Gently she nipped, playfully she bit. His arms came around her tightly and she found herself being lifted up against him. His arms supported her body while his other hand came up to anchor in her hair. He took control of the kiss. Angling her head he went in deep. His tongue liked the seam of her mouth hungrily and she easily allowed him entrance.

She expected passion and she got it, what she didn't expect was the tenderness in which he used it. It was overwhelming, but not ravishing, consuming not only her body, but her very soul.

Kurt looked down at the woman who'd obsessed his mind and owned his heart for longer than he could remember. She vexed him, challenged him and worried him in varying degrees, but he couldn't deny she made him feel more than he'd ever thought possible. She was necessary to him in every way. The need he felt for her now was so much more than just physical.

Moving over to the bed, he lowered her down onto it and followed her down. This was better. Pressing her into the mattress he was able to use both hands to pull her mouth up to his own. His thoughts scattered, his breath suspended, as one kiss turned into a feast that made his heart pound and his blood surge. He couldn't get enough. His need was veracious, the restraint he'd exercised for so long gone. When her arms came up to pull him more fully against her, he pulled away to look down into her face. Her eyes shining with desire and her mouth swollen from his kisses, he thought she'd never looked more beautiful. He smiled down at her tenderly before his lips followed a path down her neck.

Jane wasn't someone who gave up control for anyone, but in this she was more than happy to follow his lead. Running her hand down his back, she felt the muscles rippling. When she reached the edge of his shirt, she ran it back up underneath. The feel of his bare skin against her hand was intoxicating. She shivered when he nipped at the side of her neck.

"Kurt," She moaned.

He shuddered at the passionate sound of his name on her lips.

He pulled her shirt up and off. The soft heat of her skin beckoned him to explore. His l lips followed the path from her neck to her shoulder. Running his face over her torso he breathed in the scent that he'd long dreamed of at night. She didn't wear perfume. She was a combination of body soap, deodorant and some unique sent that was Jane's alone. He would know her in the dark, his body recognizing her before his brain could even process the stimuli.

He'd seen her body before, in the one dimensional pictures filed in the tattoo database, but it didn't adequately display the passion and vibrancy that was uniquely Jane. She moved and rippled with passion. As his teeth scored a path over her collar bone she arched and purred. He was addicted he realized, feeling her hand supporting the back of his neck, her other hand running under his shirt and over his now scorching skin. She created a fire within him he didn't think would ever be extinguished. It grew with every touch, every moan she uttered. He hoped they had a lifetime, because he didn't think even that would be nearly enough…

"Off," She whispered pulling at his shirt.

He didn't waste time with the buttons, pulling sharply he removed it with no thought to the renting sound of fabric tearing. When he lowered himself down, his chest settling over the softness of her he knew sleep was going to have to wait.

She felt the weight of him against her and closed her eyes to savor the moment she had thought would never come. They fit in some elemental way that defied description. As his lips moved, her hands stoked. When she arched he groaned. When he rubbed his beard over her sensitive stomach she whimpered. The sound seemed to make his freeze. Looking up her body he attacked her belt with renewed purpose. Kurt Weller with purpose was a sight to behold. It wasn't long until nothing separated them. Expecting and needing gratification, Jane could only wither as Kurt explored her endlessly. When he rubbed his face against her back over where his name was forever tattooed on her skin Jane reached her breaking point.

Turning abruptly she pushed him down and began exploring on her own. The hair on his chest stroked against her enflaming her need. Her hands traveled down his body cradling him with firm determination. It was his turn to groan, his turn to whither at her determination. When she bit his hip, his restraint shattered.

Jane found herself on her back, Kurt looking down at her with a focused and penetrating expression.

She looked back up at him with all her emotion clear to read.

"I love you," He told her seriously.

"I love you," She smiled up at him tremulously.

It was then that their bodies joined, uniting with their hearts and souls steadfast bond.

Jane arched needing more, needing all of him. He pressed deeply wanting all of her. His ferocious need fanned her desperate desire as their mouths clung to each other. They were lost, the world around them forgotten. The night passed as they turned to each other over and over. Each time they'd watched the other risk themselves, each time they'd gone into a situation they shouldn't have walked away from finally allowed a release. Sleep, when it finally came, was the best they'd had in memory. She caged in by his protective arms, his hand wrapped in her hair. Her leg was resting between his, no part of them alone.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Blindspot or any of the wonderful characters.

Jane woke up still held closely to Kurt's warmth. She smiled in contentment.

"Look who's finally awake," He teased her kissing her forehead.

She tilted her head back to look up at him. She caught her breath at the love so clearly written there.

"What time is it?" She asked scooting up to lean over him.

Running his hand down her naked back he asked her, "Who cares?"

She leaned in to steal a kiss, but before their lips could meet, there was a pounding on the door.

"Doctor's here," Rich called from the other side.

Jane froze, but before she could pull back, Kurt closed the distance between them. The kiss was fleeting, but the feelings that came with it were not.

She smiled at him before pushing herself up. She pulled the sheet up with her and he looked at her with a teasing smile.

"If we have to get up at least give me something to look forward to." He tugged on the sheet suggestively.

She blushed before climbing from the bed san sheet. Walking over toward the bathroom, she looked over her shoulder suggestively and asked me, "Join me in the shower?"

Vaulting from the bed he chased after her laughing when she dropped her come hither look and ran.

He grabbed her leg and tickled her ribs. She turned the tables on him and he swatted at her as he turned on the shower.

They ended up under the still cold water laughing and huddling for warmth. They were a little late to see the doctor.

"Everything looks fine with the baby," The Doctor told Kurt with reassurance.

"So we're still on track for a couple of more months?" Kurt verified.

"No," The Doctor looked at Kurt in puzzlement. "She's much further along. I wouldn't think any more than four more weeks."

"Are you sure?" Kurt looked at him intently.

"I've done this before," The Doctor told him with a smile.

"Thanks for coming out Doc," Rich stepped in and escorted the doctor out.

"Are you okay?" Jane worried at Kurt's silence.

"Why would she lie about the delivery date?" Kurt asked Jane.

"Probably for the same reason she moved to Colorado," Jane reasoned, "She wanted to distance your influence on the baby."

"Wouldn't I need to be invested in the baby for Sheppard's plan to work?" Kurt argued.

"You're going to be invested in the baby regardless because she's your daughter," Jane reminded him, "And if Sheppard decided to raise this baby…"

"She'd need to keep the baby from me, the same way she kept it from you." Kurt finished for her.

"Allie might have told you she went into labor early and the baby didn't make it." Jane suggested.

"The good news," Kurt looked down at Jane, "Allie could have the baby tomorrow and she would still have a good chance of making it."

"I don't want to risk her in any way," Jane insisted, "We need to play along with Allie a little while longer."

"Agreed," Kurt pulled Jane against him.

She hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest.

"Jane," Roman called to her.

Looking over she smiled, "What's up?"

"Patterson found something," He told her.

Kurt took Jane's hand and followed after Roman.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"We were talking about Bordon last night," Roman explained, "And Patterson realized that a lot of our original Intel on the drugs used to wipe Jane and my memory came from Nigel. She started researching it herself and she asked me to get you."

Kurt and Jane shared a look.

Patterson was standing with Reed and Zapata when they entered Rich's lab.

"What'd you find?" Kurt encouraged.

"Zip isn't exactly what Bordon said it was," She pulled up a screen with the drug properties listed.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"Bordon said initially that it was unprecedented that this drug was used in this application and none of us questioned his findings." Patterson explained.

"So it has been done before?" Kurt asked.

"There was an entire study done on the drug, its effects and their findings." Patterson confirmed.

"So there were other people who had their memories erased?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"The studies were done to help military personnel with PTSD associated with traumatic events. The trial showed real promise until the doses became so high that the patients experienced extreme memory loss." Patterson went on to explain.

"So the program was scrapped?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Patterson agreed, "but not before the doctors developed the medication they needed to reverse the side effects."

"What?" Kurt looked at Patterson in disbelief.

"They developed an antidote?" Jane confirmed in shock.

"Yes," She agreed.

"So you're saying," Jane felt her heart race, "That you can return our memories?"

"Yes," Patterson agreed.

"What are the side effects?" Kurt demanded.

"Some of the patients experienced headaches, dizziness, nausea. The biggest problem was the memories that they were trying to erase, came back. The majority of the patients in the program that died, did so as a result of suicide." Patterson warned them.

"Do you have access to the drug needed to do this?" Jane asked her.

"I can create it, the formula is documented." Patterson assured her.

"Jane," Kurt looked down at her in concern.

"If Patterson can return my memories," Jane looked at Kurt, "We will know what Sheppard has planned for phase 2."

"Those memories," Kurt argued, "They aren't going to be easy. You would have to live with them. It could change how you see the world. Having your memory erased was one of the best things that happened to you."

"If we want to stop Sheppard," Jane argued, "Do we really have a choice?"

"I could take the drugs instead," Roman offered.

"No!" Jane denied. She would never let her brother risk regaining the memories that turned him into the killer he used to be.

"We can find another way," Tasha insisted with a troubled frown.

"We don't know how much time we have," Jane worried.

"Jane," Reed pulled her attention back to him, "Finding out what you had to live through, it isn't easy."

Jane walked over to his side and placed her hand on his arm, "You said that facing it was the step you needed to take to get past it."

"What the coach did to me happened when I was young." Reed insisted, "You would be facing a lifetime of difficult memories. The orphanage, you're time with Sheppard, Orion, Sandstorm…who know what else happened to you."

"You would remember how you used to feel for Oscar," Roman reminded her, "Then live with the fact that you killed him."

"You aren't doing it," Kurt told her in a determined voice.

"What else do we have?" Jane asked them in frustration.

"We'll find another way," Kurt insisted.

"At lease let Patterson synthesize the drug," Jane pleaded, "Just in case."

"Fine," Kurt agreed, but they were _not_ using it.


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

Okay… I read through this story again and I can see why I was getting questioned about whether or not I was going to finish it. I can't believe I left you hanging for sooo long. I'm sorry. The good news is that I started it again. The bad news is that I haven't finished it yet. I actually am doing the most awful thing…I have two stories going simultaneously and I have an idea for continuing the last story in my discards…maybe. This cannot be good. Eventually I will refer to the as married in a story where they aren't or refer to their child in a story in which they don't have one… It's going to happen. When it does… remember I warned you. J

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two weeks were long. Allie seemed agitated and Kurt was obviously tense.

Rich and Patterson spent their time at the computers looking for anything they could find to lead them to Sandstorm, but to no avail.

Patterson had synthesized the drug needed to return Jane's memory and Kurt had immediately taken control of it and locked it away. She knew he was worried she might use it. Even knowing that she should, she didn't want to. She was happier now than she had ever been.

Kurt was openly affectionate in public and overtly affectionate in private. She was quickly becoming addicted and didn't want to do anything that might ruin what they'd so lovingly begun to build.

It was the start of the third week when life as they knew it would change forever. Kurt and Jane were still sleeping when a panel in the wall opened to admit a frantic Rich.

"Get up!" He told them, freezing at the sight of Jane's naked back with Weller's arm anchoring her to him.

Kurt jerked awake and within moments he had turned over, so Jane was now sheltered under him instead of draped over him. With his arms shielding all but her sleepy eyes from view Rich now turned his attention to Weller's now exposed backside. He should have used that door a week ago…

"Rich," Weller yelled, "What are you doing?"

Rich pried his eyes away from Kurt's naked flanks.

"Ummm," He gathered himself, "Allie's missing."

Jane immediately tried to rise, but Weller held her in place.

"Get out and let us get dressed," Kurt insisted.

"You're no fun," Rich chided, but turned back toward the door immediately.

It was only once they were alone again, that Kurt released Jane and stood.

"Why would she run?" Jane demanded reaching for the clothes he had pulled off her so hastily the night before.

"She desperate," Kurt realized, "She's getting close to her due date."

"Do you think…" Jane couldn't even ask.

"She's still here," Kurt assured her, his pants on but not zipped, he walked over to Jane and gave her a reassuring hug.

She looked up at him with an expression he hoped he would always be able to live up to.

"Let's go find her," He leaned down and kissed Jane softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allie was frantic. He water had broken and she knew if she didn't get out of here today, there was a very good chance he duplicity might be discovered. She couldn't risk that, she had too much to lose.

She'd checked all the vehicles in the garage and not only were the keys missing, Rich had installed a tampering device on each vehicle so she couldn't even hot wire them.

She knew if she opened any of the doors and windows, it wouldn't be long before they were after her. Without a way to leave, she was trapped.

Bending over she felt her stomach tighten and breathed in and out deeply. The contractions were close together.

Suddenly the garage filled with light and Allie ducked down.

"What are you doing?" Kurt demanded walking over to her and supporting her.

"I'm in labor," Allie reluctantly admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt demanded, picking her up.

"Because I want to give birth in a hospital," Allie lied, "And you won't let me."

Kurt was impressed. She made this escape attempt all sound perfectly logical.

"How far apart are the contractions?" He demanded and Allie turned to see Jane watching them with a concerned expression.

"Pretty close," Allie admitted. She wasn't going to be able to get away before the baby came, so she reluctantly decided to continue the charade.

Kurt took her back inside and she was surprised to find a well-equipped medical suite set up.

"What's all this?" She looked around in surprise.

"Rich's on it," Kurt assured her, setting her down on the hospital bed.

Suddenly the doctor that had done the check up and another man entered the room.

"What's going on?" Allie demanded.

"You know Dr. Yong," Kurt reminded her, "This is his anesthesiologist."

"How did they get here so fast?" Allie asked suspiciously.

"They've been staying here," Kurt admitted.

"The whole time?" Allie demanded.

"Yup," Kurt agreed.

"I don't want anyone in here," Allie insisted looking from Kurt to Jane.

"They're doing a cesarean section," Kurt told her, "So don't worry, we're leaving."

"What do you mean?" Allie stiffened.

"Once you've had a child," Kurt reminded her, "If it was born cesarean section, then all the children you have after that are as well."

"Once I've had a child?" Allie bluffed, breathing through another contraction.

"We know," Kurt told her seriously.

"Know what?" She suddenly looked very afraid.

"We know this child you carry isn't yours. You're a surrogate." Kurt explained while the anesthesiologist began getting ready for the injection.

"A surrogate," Allie said faintly.

"What were you going to tell me?" Kurt demanded, "That she died?"

"Kurt," Allie began to cry, "You don't understand. Sheppard has _my_ child!"

"What?" Kurt wasn't prepared to believe anything she said at this point.

"She kidnapped my son," Allie cried, "Told me that unless I provided her with this one, I would never see him again."

"Who's baby is this?" Kurt asked her.

"It's yours," Allie insisted.

"But it's not yours," Kurt reminded her.

"It's…"She hesitated and looked over at Jane.

Kurt couldn't remember a time when he'd been any tenser. This was about to be the best dream or the worst nightmare…

"Yours and Jane's," Allie finally admitted.

He heard Jane gasp and turned to meet her eyes with all the emotion that announcement revealed.

Jane felt her own eyes fill with tears at this confirmation.

It two strides Kurt was beside her and he lifted her off her feet and into his arms with a relieved little laugh.

She buried her face in his neck and kissed his throat.

Allie watched them silently, never feeling the weight of her decision more than in that moment.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as the drugs knocked her out.

Kurt looked over his shoulder at the woman he had trusted, the friend that had betrayed him, and couldn't bring himself to hate her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were ushered out of the room to be met by the expected looks from their team.

"Well?" Tasha demanded.

"She admitted that the baby is Jane and my daughter," Kurt told them with a little grin.

The others were immediately on their feet. Jane didn't let go of Kurt long enough to return their enthusiastic hugs. In truth he was the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor.

He seemed to understand and his arm remained firmly around her.

"So she's having the baby now?" Rich demanded excitedly.

Just then the sound of a baby crying could be heard from the other room.

Jane's eyes flew to Kurt's in panic and he seemed to pale.

When the baby stopped crying abruptly, Jane took a hesitant step toward the door, fear driving her.

The door opened from the inside and the nurse that had remained unobtrusively in the background told them, "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Can we see her?" Kurt asked with a relieved smile.

"In just a moment." The nurse assured them, "The Doctor has already checked her over and once she's cleaned up, she's all yours."

Jane watched her disappear back inside the room and suddenly her legs were trembling so much she thought they might no longer support her.

Kurt wrapped both arms around her waist and looked down at her in concern.

"Jane!" He worried.

"Here," Rich rushed over with a chair, "Sit her here."

Kurt lowered her down and knelt at her feet.

"Are you okay?" He demanded turning her face to his.

"We have a daughter," Jane whispered a tear sliding down her face.

Kurt's concern turned into a huge smile. "We have a daughter!"

Jane started laughing and crying all at once and Kurt leaned in and kissed her, all the while holding her tightly.

When the door opened back up, they both turned and looked.

The nurse was holding a blanket wrapped bundle. Jane stood back up and she and Kurt walked forward.

"Who gets to hold her first?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Her mother," Kurt told her looking down at Jane with utter love.

Jane caught her breath. This couldn't be real. Even as the thought hit her the baby was placed in her arms.

Kurt's arm came around them both, offering her support…offering her his love.

She looked down into the face of their daughter and felt her heart skip a beat.

Kurt looked down and his hand trembled as he reached over and touched the swath of black hair on her head. She leaned into his hands and her eyes opened to look up at them. Her eyes were a startling green. She was a miniature Jane and Kurt fell in love all over again.

"She looks like you," He whispered.

 _She did_ Jane realized in surprise.

The other's crowded around and looked down, "Yeah," Tasha agreed, "That would have been really hard to explain."

"Here," Jane continued to whisper as she passed the baby over to Kurt.

He accepted her gently. With one hand around his daughter and the other around the woman he loved more than his own life, he gave silent thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The baby was passed around and she seemed remarkably calm about it.

Rich was waiting impatiently for his turn before Patterson said, "Let him hold her. We won't have even a single minute's peace until he does."

Rich accepted the baby and his excitement was a little alarming.

"I think she looks a little like me," He insisted staring down at her with a silly grin.

Tasha and he engaged in a minor tug of war before he reluctantly released her.

"They are going to be overbearing," She warned the little girl, "But I've got your back."

Reed picked her up and everyone laughed at his fearful expression.

"Does she scare you?" Tasha teased him.

"I didn't think Jane could be more intimidating," Reed admitted, "But this little girl has both Jane _and_ Kurt's traits. Even they won't stand a chance."

Kurt and Jane shared a little smile.

Suddenly it was Roman's turn and he looked down at her with an expression that was almost…reverent.

"Hey," He whispered holding her against his chest. At the sound of his voice the baby opened her eyes and looked up at him. She almost seemed to focus in on his face before she let out a happy sounding noise and reached for his beard.

The others laughed, but Roman didn't. He looked up and he and Jane shared a whole conversation without a single word.

She finally smiled and he returned it before bending down a placing a soft kiss on the little girls forehead.

Passing her back to Jane he shook Kurt's hand and moved to stand next to Patterson.

She nudged him and leaned against him. He placed an arm around her and seemed to relax.

"How's Allie?" Jane asked the nurse that hovered nearby.

"She's fine," The nurse assured her.

Kurt looked down at Jane and loved her a little more. He hadn't thought that was possible.

The team smiled at the way Jane was staring down at their daughter, while Kurt was staring at her. When she looked up and met his eyes, their love was a beautiful as they child they held so tenderly. Patterson snapped a few pictures as Jane and Kurt welcomed their daughter into the world. With a wistful smile, Patterson suddenly wanted one of her own.

She looked over at Roman in speculation.

He glanced over and caught her look with a puzzled smile.

She smiled back before looking away in embarrassment.

He squeezed her gently, no idea his fate had just been sealed.


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters….

I bet you thought it was going to be months before I updated this again! It could have happened, I'm not going to lie, but it didn't. Hang in there I'm pushing for a conclusion…I just don't know exactly what it's going to be yet…Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the support and reviews! They are sometimes the only motivation I have. Especially when I don't exactly know where I'm going…like right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane sat on the bed holding their daughter gently. Looking down into her sleeping face she smiled.

"You can't watch her all the time," Kurt teased.

Jane smiled up at him ruefully.

"Sometimes I get to," He insisted sitting down next to her and running a gentle finger down their daughter's cheek.

"We still haven't decided on a name," Jane reminded him.

"Well, we did just find out she was ours," Kurt reminded her.

"Did you and Allie talk about what names you liked?" Jane asked him.

"No," Kurt admitted, "With her in Colorado…we never discussed it. She might have with Connor, but since she knew she was going to turn the baby over to Sheppard, probably not."

"What?" Kurt asked Jane in concern when he saw her heartbroken expression.

"She should have had someone trying out names for her for months now…she's going to end up with some quickly thought up default name." Jane said.

"What?" Kurt placed his arm around Jane in support.

"I feel like she's already at a disadvantage…" Jane tried to explain.

"This isn't about her name is it?" Kurt asked her gently.

"It is…and it isn't," Jane reluctantly admitted.

"Jane…you're going to be an amazing Mom," Kurt assured her.

"How can I be?" Jane worried, "I have no idea what a normal Mom is like. I can't cook, I can't sew, she'll be teased about my tattoos…and she doesn't even have her own name yet!"

"Why do you need to sew?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"For recital and Halloween costumes," Jane explained.

Kurt simply shook his head, "You're already planning that far in the future?"

"I just want her to be happy," Jane worried.

"She will be," Kurt insisted, "I know how to cook, they sell Halloween costumes already made and if she's anything like you it will more likely be a karate Gi than a Tutu. Everyone will be jealous of her amazing Mom that can do anything…"

"Thanks," Jane said leaning into his shoulder, "But the last thing I want is for her to be like me."

"And I can't think of anything I want more," Kurt confessed.

Jane looked at him like she couldn't imagine that he actually thought that, much less said it.

"I mean it," Proving once again when it came to her, no words were necessary.

"I love you," Jane finally accepted he meant it.

"And I love you." Kurt kissed her lips softly.

"So back to names…" Kurt said, "Any that you already like?"

"You named me," Jane said with a little laugh, "What do you like?"

"Do you not like Jane?" Kurt worried.

"I think that might be a little confusing," Jane denied.

"Not for her…for you." Kurt told her.

"The name is fine…the way you say it makes it special." She told him tilting her face and smiling.

He stole another kiss.

"Did you want to go back to Remi…or Alice?" Kurt worried.

"No," Jane insisted with a little laugh, "I like Jane…although I get some pretty strange looks when I tell people my name is Jane Doe."

Kurt got a funny look on his face.

"Good impression," Jane rolled her eyes.

"What if we changed your last name?" Kurt asked her.

"Kruger is fine I guess," Jane thought about it, "But I really don't feel strongly about it."

"What if it became Weller?" Kurt asked her softly.

Her eyes flew up to his in surprise.

"What?" She asked faintly.

"Jane," Kurt kissed her forehead softly, "I might not know what the future holds for us, but I do know whatever's coming…I want to share it with you."

"It's not just because of the baby?" She worried.

Looking down into their daughters sleeping face he smiled. "Not because of her…but because of you. I can't imagine going back to the life I had before I found you. You give me something to look forward to each day…someone to hold in my arms each night. I know I can share not only my joy, but my fear and heartache with you. I never want to lose that. Never want to lose you. Will you marry me?"

By the time he finished, Jane was fighting tears.

"Yes," She whispered, "I've never wanted anything more than you."

Kurt let out a relieved breath and his face broke into a smile.

Jane matched his smile with one of her own.

Leaning in he kissed her with all the love she could read so clearly on his face.

"I love you," She whispered when he pulled back, looking up into his face.

"I love you," He told her unable to resist leaning back in for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've been speaking with Allie," Kurt told the group. "She said that she married Connor without knowing anything about his Sandstorm connections. It was only after their son was born that she found out what was going on. By then Sheppard had leverage on her. She loved Connor and her son too much to turn him in, so she became another unwitting soldier in Sheppard's war."

"So she's…what…just a victim?" Tasha scoffed.

"No," Kurt denied, "She made her choices, but right now what we have to worry about is that Sheppard has her son."

"We can't even find Sheppard," Patterson reminded Kurt. "How are we ever going to find her son?"

"Allie has agreed to contact Sandstorm and tell them that she had the baby," Kurt explained.

"So we're just supposed to trust her?" Reed said skeptically.

"No," Kurt denied, "But we aren't having any luck tracking Sheppard down…we need to take the risk."

"There has to be another way." Patterson insisted.

"There is one other way," Roman reminded them.

"No," Kurt wouldn't even discuss it.

"So you think that Sheppard will come personally to pick up the baby?" Tasha demanded.

"I don't know," Kurt denied, "But it's worth the shot."

"I think this is a bad idea," Tasha argued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in their room Jane watched Kurt feed the baby.

"You're going with her?" Jane finally asked faintly.

"We can't send her back to Sheppard alone. I'm taking the team." Kurt insisted.

"Who's going to watch the baby?" Jane worried.

"You are." Kurt insisted.

"No way," Jane denied, "If you're going…I'm going."

Kurt knew he'd feel the same way so he looked down at her with loving acceptance.

"We still have to pick a name," Kurt worried.

"In case we don't come back?" Jane realized.

"No," Kurt denied, "I have every hope that we'll be back before you know it."

"That's it," Jane looked up at Kurt in surprise.

"What's it?" Kurt smiled.

"What if we name her Hope?" Jane suggested.

Looking down into Jane's sparkling eyes, Kurt looked down at their daughter, "Hope." He tried it out.

"Do you like it?" Jane worried.

"It's beautiful," Kurt admitted, "But I don't want to put too much pressure on her."

"I hadn't thought of that," Jane admitted with a little smile.

"I was looking up names earlier," Kurt admitted with a little smile, "The name Kathrina is Greek for "pure".

"It's beautiful," Jane agreed.

"So what if we call her Kathrina Hope Weller?" Kurt suggested.

"Pure hope…" Jane looked down into her sleeping face and smiled. The description fit her so perfectly.

"I love it," Jane looked up at him with a smile.

"We'll call her Kitten," Kurt suggested immediately. "She'll look like an angel but have sharp claws like her mother."

"No," Jane denied, "She might look like me, but I want her to be just like you."

"You want her to have a beard and hairy chest?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"I want her to be honest and loyal. I want her to be tender, but fierce, someone that will inspire unwavering loyalty in those that know her best. I want her to care about people like you do. I want her to have everything that makes you the amazing person that you are." Jane said softly, studying his face with love.

Kurt was momentarily speechless. It was easy to say you love someone, harder still to mean it, but she went farther still by describing why she loved him. If he hadn't already loved her more than life already, he would have fallen then.

"And I want her to have your fierce determination, amazing empathy and to look for the best in people like you do. The best of both of us," Kurt insisted.

"Of both of us," Jane finally agreed, looking at the picture he made as he held their child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I made contact with Sandstorm," Allie told the team, not meeting their accusing eyes.

"When's the meet?" Kurt demanded.

"I told them I had the child," Allie admitted, "But they needed to bring my son for the exchange."

"When and where?" Patterson insisted.

"Now," Allie admitted, "I told them I could be potentially compromised if I didn't come in now."

"Where?' Patterson worried.

"I need to go back to Colorado," Allie explained, "That's where Sheppard's keeping my son."

"If she thinks you're in Colorado," Tasha worried.

"She doesn't," Allie denied, "I told her I was going to have to come in under the radar. I didn't want you to find me once I left with the child."

"So does that mean were back to the airport?" Rich asked.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, "But we aren't flying directly in. We need to land elsewhere and drive in, otherwise Sheppard will be suspicious."

"Good idea," Patterson agreed.

"Allie," Kurt told her, "Go check with the Doctor and make sure you're clear to fly."

Allie left with haste, escorted by Reed.

"What are you going to do with the baby?" Rich worried.

"Kathrina Hope," Jane told the team, holding her breath at their reaction.

"Awww," Patterson gushed, "That's a beautiful name."

"Pure hope," Rich seemed impressed.

"We're leaving her here with you and Patterson," Kurt told Rich.

"You're leaving her with me?" Rich looked overjoyed.

"You _and_ Patterson," Kurt insisted.

"I've never taken care of a baby before," Patterson worried.

"You'll have the nurse that helped deliver her," Kurt assured her.

"I think one of you should stay," Patterson insisted seriously.

Jane faced a moment of indecision. She wanted to go with Kurt, to have his back…but their baby was so helpless…so precious.

"I'll stay," Jane relented.

The quick relief she saw in Kurt's eyes assured her she'd made the right decision.

"We'll be back as quickly as we can," Kurt told her holding her tightly.

"Just come back safely," Jane said seriously.

"I'll do my best," Kurt assured her claiming a kiss.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Jane warned him.

"You can hold me any way you want," Kurt assured her.

"Please don't force me to endure this conversation," Zapata pleaded.

"What am I going to do with you gone?" Jane ignored her and asked more than a little seriously.

"Start planning the wedding," He suggested giving her a little squeeze.

" _Wedding?"_ Patterson all but screeched.  
"What?" Zapata went from trying to tune them out to hanging on their every word.

"Jane has agreed to become my better half," Kurt told the team with a smile that was endearing.

"She was always that," Rich insisted with misty eyes.

"Yes," Kurt agreed looking down at her with a soft expression, "But now we are making it official."

"Congratulations," Roman was the first to offer them what everyone was thinking.

"Thanks," Jane told him, never looking away from Kurt.

"This is going to kill me," Tasha insisted watching the pair with a pained expression. Emotional overload was imminent.

"It's beautiful," Patterson denied.

Jane finally looked away from Kurt and met Roman's silent appraisal.

"I'm happy for you," He told her honestly.

She smiled at him and walked over to give him a crushing hug.

He returned the gesture, lifting her clear off the ground.

"I hope you find this one day," Jane whispered.

Looking over at where Patterson was watching them with a little smile, Roman flushed. For the first time he could ever remember, he felt hope for the future. As Jane moved back over to where Weller was waiting for her, Roman's eyes never strayed from the thing he'd thought he'd never find.


	42. Chapter 42

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane sat silently watching Kurt gear up.

He kept looking over at her in concern.

"Stop worrying." He chided, turning to face her and pulling her against his Kevlar covered chest.

"Sure," Jane said without inflection.

"This is the closest we've come to Sheppard…we need to go," Kurt reminded her.

"I know," She agreed, "But I'd feel better if our Intel didn't come from someone affiliated with Sandstorm and I was going with you."

"I don't think you realize just how much your decision to stay with our daughter means to me," Kurt admonished.

"Sandstorm could greet you with an army." Jane worried.

"Roman, Tasha, Reed and I will be very careful," Kurt assured her.

"Watch out for Allie," Jane warned him, "I know you have a long history together…but you can't trust her."

"I don't trust her," Kurt denied.

"Come back to me," Jane whispered.

"Always," Kurt agreed, leaning down and kissing her gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane touched down fifty miles from their target meeting place.

The team remained vigilant and began preparations to confront Sheppard.

They were loading the SUV on the tarmac when suddenly they were surrounded.

Kurt pulled out his weapon, but realized soon enough that they were outnumbered.

"What'd you do?" Kurt demanded looking over at Allie.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Allie replied.

Once they were disarmed, another vehicle rolled to a stop, the back door opened and Sheppard stepped out.

"We meet again," She said walking up to Kurt with a smile.

"Too bad," Roman said clearly.

"Where's Jane?" Sheppard looked over at Roman expectantly.

"She did something you would never do…she put her child before the mission," Roman said calmly.

"Her child?" Sheppard scoffed. "This is more my child than hers…without me she wouldn't exist."

"Just like we wouldn't exist?" Roman demanded, "Isn't that what you loved to tell us?"

"You would have been dead," Sheppard insisted, "I saved you."

"No," Roman denied, "You just finished what they started."

"No," Sheppard denied, "But I'm going to finish it now…"  
"What do you mean?" Roman didn't like the sound of that.

"You think that Allie is on your side?" Sheppard laughed.

Roman's gaze flew to where Allie was standing next to Kurt.

Sheppard looked over at one of the guards. He turned and opened the door of the car.

"Alex!" Allie cried rushing forward to grab her son.

The guard passed the child over to her.

"You hold up your end of the bargain and I'll hold up mine." Sheppard told her.

"What bargain?" Kurt demanded.

"I let both her and Connor walk away with their child and she gives me my child." Sheppard explained.

"Allie," Kurt felt his heart accelerate.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Allie couldn't look at him.

"What did you do?" Kurt demanded.

"I told them where Jane was…" Allie admitted.

Kurt's heart stopped.

"What?" He demanded his eyes jerking over to Roman's.

"You heard her," Sheppard insisted, "Even as we speak I have a team ready to infiltrate the compound where Jane and my child are."

"Jane will die before she lets you take her child," Roman denied.

"That's right," Sheppard agreed, "She will die and I will take the child, but until then…I'll keep you for collateral. If everything goes according to plan, you'll be joining her very shortly."

"So you're going to kill us?" Roman said with a little smile.

"I was foolish to think I could save either of you," Sheppard said sadly, "It's time I stop relying on sentiment and do what I should have done all those years ago…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was sitting next to Patterson holding her daughter when they lost communications with the team.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"They must be scrambling the signal," Patterson worried.

"So can you tell if the scramble is on their end or ours?" Jane demanded.

"What?" Patterson looked over at Rich in alarm.

"You think that someone is scrambling the signal here?" Rich demanded, his fingers flying over the keys.

"I don't know," Jane admitted, "But something feels off."

Suddenly the monitors surrounding them began giving off a live feed of the compound. It was reassuringly normal…until it wasn't.

"We have two teams," Rich looked over his shoulder at Jane, "One coming in from the North and one from the West…"

"How many?" Jane asked calmly.

"Ten," Rich admitted.

"Do you have a panic room?" Jane looked over at Rich expectantly.

"Yes," He admitted, "It's in my bedroom."

"You need to get everyone inside," Jane insisted, looking down at her daughter and kissing her forehead, before passing her over to Patterson.

"Wait," Patterson grabbed Jane's arm, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stop them," Jane explained.

"You can't face them alone!" Patterson denied, "I'll go with you."  
"No," Jane denied, "I need to know Kathrina is safe… _please_ …"

"I'll go with her," Rich insisted.

"I can do this," Jane implored.

"But you don't need to," Rich denied.

"Let's get everyone in the safe room and gear up," Jane relented.

"Jane…" Patterson said with tears in her eyes.

"You know what this means," Jane looked at Patterson seriously.

"She has the team," Patterson agreed.

"They might be…" Jane couldn't say it.

"We don't know that," Patterson interrupted.

"If I don't make it and Kurt doesn't come back," Jane looked at Patterson seriously, "Take Kathrina and run…don't go back. Raise her like she's your daughter…promise."

"I promise," Patterson immediately agreed.

Jane reached out and hugged her tightly before Rich closed the door of the panic room and sealed it tightly.

"A nuclear blast can't get through those doors," Rich reassured her.

"Are you sure you don't want to join them?" Jane asked seriously.

"Stubbles would have my head if I let anything happen to you," Rich insisted.

Jane smiled and reached out to grab Rich's hand.

"Let's go kick some Sandstorm ass," Rich suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Jane agreed, "We need at least one of the alive to find out what happened to our team."

"Don't worry," Rich assured her, "This compound has its own dungeon."

Jane shook her head, but nothing Rich said at this point would have surprised her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked at the somber faces of his team. They were locked in a basement in the middle of nowhere.

"We need to get out of here," Kurt said with a tight jaw.

"Even if we escape," Tasha worried, "We're too far away to help them."

"We might be able to at least warn them," Kurt said desperately, "Give them time to run…"

Just then a television on the wall came to life and a live feed of Rich's compound came on the screen.

"It's too late," Reed said walking over and watching the screen.

Kurt's eyes flew to the screen and he wanted to tear at the walls with his bare hands. The raid had already begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane took high point, hoping to pick off as many as possible before they made it into the house. She knew once that happened, there was a good chance she could be overwhelmed by their numbers. She had to take out enough of Sheppard's team before they breeched the house.

Rich was watching for the team coming from the North and she was on the West team.

They moved into view and Jane waited until the last man had cleared the tree line to begin firing. She started with the last man in hopes that she would have time to clear them all before the once more sought the refuge of the trees.

It might have worked it Rich hadn't started firing before her. The sound of his shots alerted the team below her and they began to scatter as she began to shoot. Of the five men she was able to only get three.

Cursing she immediately began to retreat, knowing that she'd given away her position and needed to move. The explosion behind her as she bolted down the stairs adequately proved that they were seriously out gunned.

Jane felt the force of the blast and tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs, all the while attempting to mitigate the impact she knew was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt walked over to the screen and realized that one of Sheppard's soldiers was wearing a head cam.

They were nearing the house when suddenly they were ambushed. Kurt watched in satisfaction as Jane was able to take down three of the five man team before he saw one of them reaching for a rocket launcher. His hands clenched into fists and the man aimed it at where the snipper was hidden…to where Jane was hidden. Kurt felt his breath leave him in a rush when the torrent exploded in fire and began to crumble.

His gaze flew to Roman, but he wasn't watching the television he was standing on Reed's leg where he knelt and pulling down the roof tiles. Kurt looked up at the exposed ceiling and realized there was some type of hatch in the roof.

"We need to get out of here…now," Roman insisted motioning over toward Tasha.

She didn't hesitate, she grabbed his hand and he stepped off Reed and lifted her onto his shoulders. She stood up with shaky balance and Roman looked down at Reed silently. Reed gave him a nod and Roman stepped back up on his bent leg once more. Their combined height allowed Tasha to reach the trap door. She pushed it open and pulled herself through the opening.

Turing around she looked down at her team…her family and told them, "I can't pull you up, but I'll find a way to unlock the door."

"Tasha," Reed worried watching her disappear.

It was only moments later that there was a commotion outside the cell door. They could hear the struggle, but only listen helplessly.

Then there was only silence.

Roman was just offering Reed his hands to try to boost him up to the opening when the sound of a key rattling in the lock drew their attention.

The door opened and a dishevel Tasha stood their holding an automatic weapon.

"You doubted me?" She demanded seeing Roman's hands.

He dropped them self-consciously. "No."

"Liar," She told him.

"Let's go," Kurt insisted, looking once more back at the screen and the smoking remains of the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rich reconnected with Jane in the lower hallway,

"What was that?" Rich demanded.

"They have a rocket launcher," Jane explained patiently.

"Great," Rich muttered.  
"I only got three of the five," Jane told him, "You?"

"Two," Rich admitted.

"So we still have at least five," Jane confirmed.

"How do you want to handle this?" Rich asked her.

"We need to split up," Jane told him, "You know the house better than any of us. Where should we lie in wait for them?"

"Let's use the tunnels," Rich insisted opening a panel in the all and exposing a passage in the wall.

"Where do they lead?" Jane asked looking into the dark recess.

"Everywhere," Rich admitted, "Every room, but not the panic room."

"Where would they gain access to the house?" Jane insisted.

"It would have to be the ground floor," Rich advised, "I deliberately made second floor entry nearly impossible. The kitchen or the laundry room."

"I'll take the kitchen," Jane immediately offered, "You get the laundry."

"Got it," Rich agreed.

"We need at least one of them alive," Jane reminded him.

"I think it should be one of your guys," Rich said with a little smile.

"Rich," Jane shot him a look.

"Just saying…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they cleared the basement level, all of the team had obtained weapons. They approached the door to the first floor cautiously. Weller took point and they burst through the door to find the room empty. Upon further search, they found all the rooms empty.

"Sheppard's gone," Reed said with a grimace.

"We'll have to find her another time," Kurt insisted, "Right now we need to get back to the others."

"Kurt," Tasha insisted, "Whatever's going to happen…it's going to happen without us. There is no way we can get there in time."

"We have to try," Kurt insisted, refusing to concede all hope.

"Let's go," Roman didn't argue any further,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second wave came unexpectedly.

Jane and Rich had separated and Jane was able to disable one the Sandstorm agents when the others began to flood the residence.

"They're going to overwhelm us," Jane warned Rich as they regrouped in the tunnel.

"There's only one thing left to do," Rich warned her.

"What?" Jane demanded.

"We need to lure them in and then destroy the house." Rich insisted.

"How?" Jane demanded with dread.

"I've got it rigged to blow," Rich admitted, "I just need to put in the code."

"Kathrina…" Jane worried,

"She'll be fine," Rich insisted, "It's us I'm worried about."

"Can you detonate it from inside the bunker?" Jane demanded.

"No," Rich denied, "Only from the dungeon."

"Seems a little short sighted," She noted.

"Not really," Rich denied, "There's one room inside the dungeon that will be protected from the blast. I designed the system to detonate it remotely, but with them jamming the signal, we have to do it manually."

"So there is a very good chance we won't make it?" Jane confirmed.

"Very good," Rich admitted.

"But Kathrina and Patterson…they'll live for sure?" Jane confirmed.

"Absolutely," Rich assured.  
"Then…let's do it."

"I didn't think I'd ever here those words from your lips," Rich said breathlessly.

"Rich," Jane hit him on the back of the head.  
"Hey," Rich chided, "Give a dying man his fantasies."

They headed down into the basement knowing it was likely a one way trip, the subdued Sandstorm agent franticly struggling between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson was watching the close circuit cameras of the house when the second wave began to pore in.

"Oh God," She whispered patting Kathrina gently.

Jane and Rich were in the tunnels and they had a Sandstorm agent with them. Patterson watched their frantic conversation with tears in her eyes. She knew…they knew…it was only a matter of time.

Suddenly they were on the move again. She watched as they headed down to the basement with a puzzled frown. Surely by know they should have realized that the bunker was the only safe place for them?

Once they reached the room Jane stopped and looked up at the video camera directly. It was only then that Patterson realized that they were about to do something crazy.

"No," She protested at the screen frantically. Knowing even then she couldn't stop them.

Rich placed his and on a security scanner and the wall opened up to reveal what could only be considered a central security server. Rich keyed in a code and looked over his shoulder at Jane. She took one last look up at the camera before she joined him. They knocked the Sandstorm agent unconscious and placed him in the corner of the room. Taking the hand that Rich held out for her, they shared a look as Rich hit the button.

"NO!" Patterson screamed as she felt the ground tremble and the screen went dark.

"No…" She whispered when she realized they'd done…


	43. Chapter 43

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

I tried to update quickly…so you wouldn't have to wonder…Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane was landing a little over an hour later…Kurt waited impatiently for it to taxi to the hanger.

He hadn't said a single word the entire trip back. His entire concentration was on what was happening at Rich's compound.

He knew he wasn't alone in his worries, the team was just as silent and Roman was wearing an expression that was homicidal. His face had drained of emotion after the confrontation with Sheppard and Kurt had never seen anyone more deadly.

"We still don't have contact," Tasha said after the door to the plane finally opened.

"There is no way the confrontation could have gone on this long," Reed insisted.

"Then why haven't the coms come back up?" Tasha insisted, "Maybe they're barricaded inside and holding them off."

"Did you try the cell phones?" Kurt demanded.

"What if the ringing gives away their location?" Tasha worried.

"Whatever's happened…it's already over," Roman said, "Call them."

They climbed inside the SUV they had left at the airport seemingly a lifetime ago as Tasha dialed. Jane didn't answer and so keyed in Patterson. The phone switched over to the radio speaker just as Patterson answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said desperately, her voice distraught.

"Patterson?" Tasha worried.

"Are you okay?" Roman demanded immediately.

"I'm fine," She assured him and Roman's tension lessened slightly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt braced himself.

"The compound was invaded…there were dozens of operatives…" She took a deep steadying breath.

"What about Jane and Kathrina?" Kurt demanded.

"I've got Kathrina," Patterson assured him, "but…"

"But _what_?" Kurt demanded impatiently.

"Rich and Jane…they confronted the Sandstorm army. At first there were only ten…but when a second wave came they were seriously outgunned."

"Where are they?" Kurt couldn't take any more of her halting explanation.

"They blew up the compound," Patterson explained.

"Sandstorm?" Tasha gasped.

"No…" Patterson denied, "Jane and Rich."

"They blew up the compound…" Roman repeated unable to comprehend what that meant.

"They knew they were outnumbered and we didn't think any of you were coming back." Patterson explained tearfully. "They waited until the enemy teams had entered the building and then they detonated the explosives and took down the structure."

"Are they…" Kurt couldn't even ask.

"I don't know," Patterson denied, "They put us in this panic room…when the building came down it trapped us. I can't even get out to check and see if they're alive."

"We're on our way…" Reed assured her looking over at Kurt in concern.

Kurt had stopped listening to the conversation. His mind had taken over and all the precious moments with Jane flooded his mind. She'd been so worried about them going to confront Sheppard…if he'd insisted she go with him… He closed his eyes and tried to think. His whole world was falling apart, but until he knew for sure…he would do what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane didn't know how long she was unconscious, but when she once more became aware of their surroundings she wasn't reassured.

"Rich?" She gasped, coughing at the dust that covered everything.

She received no response back but she tried to move she realized that he must be covering her.

She reached out and found that his skin was still warm. She breathed in a relieved breath, only to cough some more.

"Rich," She called more sharply.

"Jane?" Rich finally responded clearly groggy.

"Are you okay?" Jane worried.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I can't move…I would think that this was a dream." Rich told her, his face next to her ear.

"More like a nightmare," Jane insisted.

"Are you okay?" Rich seemed to become more coherent.

"I've been better," Jane admitted. Her head was killing her and Rich was crushing her.

"I can't move," She told him seriously.

He wiggled experimentally before settling back against her, "I can't either."

"The plus side is that we're alive," Jane told him, "The minus is if any of the Sandstorm operatives find us…we won't be for long."

"Maybe Patterson…" Rich said hopefully.

"She's not coming," Jane insisted, "She promised me she would take the baby and run."

"Well," Rich said thoughtfully, "I can think of worse ways to die,"

Jane closed her eyes in exasperation, "Rich…will you be serious?"

"Nobody's coming for us," Rich reminded her, "This is how we die."

Jane didn't say anything for a moment. He was right.

"Do you think the team…" She worried.

"I don't know," Rich admitted, "It doesn't look good."

For the first time since Jane realized that thing had gone terribly wrong, Jane had the time to think of all that could mean. Kurt was probably dead. Roman, Reed and Tasha too…

She felt her eyes well up with tears she would normally refuse to shed. Trapped in the dark, surrounded by dust and debris, Jane felt no need to be strong any more.

Rich felt the shuttering breath Jane took and tried to look over at her in the darkness.

"Are you crying?" He demanded more than a little freaked out.

"This morning when I woke up," Jane told him, "Kurt was there and he had his hand on my stomach…Kathrina was next to us on the bed in her basket. She hadn't woken up yet…and as I was lying there…I felt like I had everything. Everything I never knew I wanted…and now I've lost it all."

"Jane," Rich worried.

"I know that Patterson will be an amazing Mom to Kathrina…" Jane admitted, "And I don't know anything about being a mother…but I was so looking forward to trying. I figured that anything I didn't know, Kurt could show me. He's been both mom and dad to Sarah…"

 _"_ _Jane," Rich interrupted her again._ _He couldn't listen to her heartbroken words any more._

"I'm sorry Rich," Jane said softly.

"For what?" He asked stupidly.

"This wasn't your fight." Jane told him.

"Hey," Rich stopped her, "I don't know if we're getting out of this or not, but I don't regret dying here with you if it comes to that."

"What about Boston?" Jane asked him kindly.

"He's better off without me," Rich admitted with a little laugh, breaking off with another cough.

"How long do you think it will take?" Jane asked him.

"For what?" Rich worried.

"For us to die…" Jane explained.

"A couple of days," Rich figured, "You're so slight…you'll probably go first."

"That's gonna suck for you," Jane said dryly.

"Yeah," Rich agreed. It really would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rich's compound was so far removed from any other structure that when they finally arrived, nobody else had come.

"Oh my God," Tasha whispered as they climbed from the car and took in the destruction before them. If they hadn't just seen it this morning, Tasha wouldn't have believed that it had ever been a structure. And in the rubble was their missing family…Patterson, Jane, Kathrina and Rich.

"How can anything be alive in there?" Reed whispered to Tasha.

Kurt heard him and his heart continued to beat only because it didn't know any better. He felt suddenly weak. Kathrina and Jane were in there…one alive…the other…had to be dead. There was no way Jane and Rich could have survived the destruction.  
Roman didn't hesitate. He ran over to the building and began to crawl among the smoldering remains.

Kurt suddenly needed confirmation…he needed to find her. He couldn't leave her in there.

"Jane!" He screamed running toward the far end of the building and working his way back toward Roman.

Reed and Tasha looked at each other and joined them.

Kurt found the first body. He moved the rubble and looked down at the unknown face of a Sandstorm operative and took in his blank sightless stare. Blood covered him and Kurt moved on even as his mind began to shut down. Finding a lifeless Jane wasn't something he could even remotely prepare himself for. Stopping was just as impossible. He began building the safe place in his mind even as he continued to search for the one person he couldn't go on without.

It was thirty minutes before they found the safe room. Moving the wood away they waited while Tasha called Patterson back.

"Try the door again," Tasha said into the phone.

Suddenly the door shuttered and began to open. Patterson walked over to the opening, holding Kathrina and looked around in horror.

Kurt's eyes were glued to his child…Jane's child.

"Kurt," Patterson worried.

He reached out with a trembling hand toward Kathrina, but stopped short of touching her. He couldn't do this now…he couldn't break down now…Withdrawing both mentally and physically he looked over at Tasha, "Get them out of here."

"We'll help," Patterson protested.

Kurt closed his eyes.

"I'll take them," Tasha understood just how close to the edge Kurt actually was.

Roman walked over and closed his arms around Patterson and held her tightly. The baby sheltered between them. He guided her over the debris until she reached solid ground.

"If he finds her…dead," Patterson worried.

"I won't let him do anything stupid," Roman assured her.

"Be careful," Patterson worried.

"You too," He told her opening the door to the SUV.

"Where will you go?" Reed worried.

"Someplace safe," Tasha assured him, "Call me when you find them."

"Of course," He agreed looking over his shoulder at where Kurt was still searching the rubble.

"We might not find them tonight," He worried.

"Here," Tasha insisted opening the back, "Take the lights."

Reed took the flashlights she handed him gratefully.

"I'll let you know the minute we find anything."

"They were in the basement," Patterson said from inside the SUV.

"Then it will probably take a little while," He said with a frown.

"Don't give up," Patterson implored, her mind filled with the sight of Jane and Rich holding hands as he pushed the button they expected to kill them.

"Weller looked for Taylor for twenty-five years," Reed reminded her, "And he had no idea where she might be. He knows Jane is here, he won't stop until he finds her."

"We won't stop," Roman insisted.

"We won't stop," Reed agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rich," Jane whispered.

"I'm still here," Rich said with a smile.

"Do you hear something?" She asked him.

"What?" Rich asked in concern.

"I think I hear Kurt…" Jane admitted.

Rich tensed above her.

"How's your head?" He demanded in concern.

"It hurts," Jane admitted, "I probably have a concussion, but that's not it…I hear Kurt."

Rich had never been more concerned about her than right then. He knew the odds that Weller was alive were remote. Here even more remote. Jane had to be hurt worse that he realized.

"Jane," Rich said.

"Quiet," Jane insisted with a hard voice.

" _Jane,"_ A voice called urgently.

Now Rich wondered if he was losing his mind. It did sound like Weller…

"KURT!" Jane called loudly.

Rich groaned at the scream in his ear.

Jane was suddenly energized…Kurt was alive. She tried to wiggle free once more.

"Jane," Rich protested when she squirmed against him. "The last thing I need is for Weller to find me in a compromising position with his wife."

"I think he'll understand," Jane said impatiently.

"Not if you keep moving like that," Rich warned her.

"Rich!" Jane said impatiently.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," He told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt froze and listened carefully.

He thought he heard….

"JANE!" He called loudly and stopped to listen.

" _Kurt!_ " Came the unmistakable but faint return call.

"Roman, Reed," Kurt called, "I heard her!"

The two men dropped what they were doing to hurry over.

They all listened quietly.

"Weller!" Rich called.

"They're over here," Kurt rushed to where he could hear the voice.

Dropping to his knees he began throwing the rocks aside. Reed and Roman joined him.

"Jane!" He called as he dug.

He needed to hear her voice again…needed to know she was still with him.

"Kurt!" She answered back, more clearly this time.

Kurt wanted to break down and cry, but getting her out became his number one priority. For the first time since Patterson told him what happened he had hope and it was the only thing that kept him going.

It took ten more minutes of moving building remnants before they came to a large piece of concrete that had once been the basement wall. It was leaning over at an odd angle. Kurt, Roman and Reed got at one end and strained to pry it up. It only moved a few inches. Kurt dropped to his knees and looked underneath the slab. Shinning a light inside he found Jane, covered in blood, looking back up at him. Rich was covering her body, so he couldn't see the extent of her injuries, but her green eyes looked up at him tearfully. The streaks of moisture down her face matched his own.

"You're alive!" Jane said in relief, "I was afraid I'd dreamed you up."

That she could lie in the rubble, injured and trapped and be relieved to see him in one piece was just another one of the things he loved about her. She never worried about herself, always everyone else.

He reached in and could just barely touch her cheek. His hand was shaking so badly he pulled back, afraid he was going to accidentally hurt her.

"Rich," Kurt demanded, "Can you climb out?"

"No," Rich denied, "We're wedged in."

"We're going to lift it some more," Roman called, looking over Kurt's shoulder and Jane in relief.

"If I can just get off her," Rich agreed, "We'll both have enough room to get out."

Roman looked around and found Reed pulling a long metal bar from the rubble.

"Let's wedge this in," Reed suggested.

Roman joined him and the between the two of them they were able to move the wall and additional few inches.

Kurt remained laying down, his body as far underneath the slab as he could get.

Rich was able to wiggle to the side and begin the slow and arduous task of climbing out.

Kurt grabbed his arms and pulled.

Rich slipped free and blinked at the brightness of the fading light.

Reed leaned down next to him and Kurt turned his attention back to Jane.

She was already attempting to climb up.

"Hold on," He insisted, "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Everything hurts," Jane admitted with a rueful smile.

Kurt reached down and gently drew her toward him. She pushed with her legs and before long she was free as well.

Kurt pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly.

Her arms came around his neck just as tightly.

"I thought you were dead," She whispered tearfully.

Kurt couldn't say anything.

"Kathrina…" Jane worried.

"Tasha and Patterson have her," Kurt assured her.

Jane relaxed against him completely.

Kurt stiffened, looking down into her face in alarm.

When she was still conscious he took a breath.

"We need to get you out of here and cleaned up." Kurt insisted.

"Is Rich okay?" Jane worried.

Kurt looked over at where Rich was sitting between Reed and Roman.

"He's fine," He assured her.

Jane looked over at Rich and he smiled at her in reassurance.

"You think our hostage made it?" Jane asked him.

"What hostage?" Kurt demanded.

"We took a Sandstorm Operative with us into the basement. We were going to try to get Intel from him." Jane explained.

"Where?" Roman demanded.

Rich guided them to where the man had been when the building blew up.

Kurt watched them go, but made no move to follow them.

"Kurt?" Jane worried.

"I don't even remotely care if he's alive right now," Kurt admitted, holding her more tightly.

"I'm okay," Jane reassured him.

"I just need a minute," Kurt told her, not letting go.

He looked down into her bloody face and thought he'd never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life.

Leaning down he kissed her lips reverently.

She returned the caress and held him just as tightly.

"I'm sorry you were worried." She told him in remorse.

Thinking of the complete panic that he'd been in, he didn't correct her.

Bending down, Kurt picked Jane up and carried her out of what was left of the building. Walking over to the garage he placed her down next to a water faucet and turned on the water and began to gently clean the blood from her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.


	44. Chapter 44

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay this is just a mini-update to address the improbability that any of this could have happened this way…I hear you. Not to rain on the logic parade…but I'm pretty sure that the entire premise of this show is slightly improbable. I hope. If there is a terrorist organization as strong as this one operating inside the US…I don't want to know. Leave me in ignorant bliss. In regard to them not immediately calling for emergency help…they are currently fugitives so that would be a really bad idea. Also, this wasn't some random natural gas disaster…they set off the bomb. So their immediate concern wouldn't be to save the people trying to kill them…I don't think, but just in case…here you go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt cleaned Jane up the best he could.

"We need to go," He insisted, grounded once more now that he had her back.

"We can't go…" Jane protested looking at the still smoking building.

"We have to go," Kurt insisted.

Suddenly Roman, Reed and Rich joined them.

"Did you find the operative?" Kurt demanded.

"Yeah," Rich admitted, "He didn't make it."

"There might be others…"Jane insisted.

"Jane," Kurt turned her face back to his, "We need to call for help, but we can't be here. We're wanted by the FBI and Sandstorm…we have to go."

"Hello," Rich said from the side, "We blew up this building to stop them from killing us…now you want to save them?"

"If there's anyone alive in there…we need to help them." Kurt insisted.

Jane looked at Kurt with love…Rich looked at Kurt with incomprehension.

"None of this makes any sense," He argued.

"It's a terrible way to die," Jane reminded Rich.

"Okay…fine." Rich finally relented, "But if any one of these people you're determined to save ends up killing me…I'm haunting you."

"Rich," Reed chided.

"I'm just saying." Rich insisted.

Roman came over to help Jane up and once she was standing he pulled her against him and asked her, "You okay?"

"I've been better," Jane admitted, "I think I might have a concussion."

"We have no way to leave," Kurt realized, watching Jane in concern.

"The garage is pretty much intact," Rich argued, "Let's see what we can find."

Kurt reclaimed Jane from Roman and placed a steading arm around her.

They heard the voice calling out just a few feet from the garage.

Sharing a look, Kurt and Jane joined to others and they began digging. The man was still alive and mostly unscathed.

"Remi," He said gratefully as they pulled him free.

Roman looked over at Jane in concern.

"We have to go," Rich insisted.

"Take me with you," The man grabbed onto Jane suddenly.

Kurt separated them, giving the man a warning glare.

"He could be a good source of Intel," Reed conceded.

"I'll help you," The man promised, "I only joined because of Remi anyway. Sheppard's become crazy and obsessed since you left. A lot of her army has already abandoned her…"

"Why didn't you?" Reed demanded.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go," The man explained.

"Kurt?" Jane worried.

"He comes with us," Kurt agreed, "One step out of line and it will be your last."

The man firmed his jaw and nodded. Reed took control of their new source of Intel while the others procured transportation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasha and Patterson drove for over an hour before they felt it was safe to pull over.

"So they pushed the button, knowing that it would bring down the building on top of them?" Tasha couldn't get over that fact.

"They did," Patterson confirmed.

"Kurt might have been dead…but Jane still had Kathrina, why would she do that?" Tasha demanded.

"She didn't think any of you were coming back," Patterson admitted, "She knew if she joined us in the bunker, it was just a matter of time before we were forced out and they got their hands on Kathrina…"

"Where was Bordon?" Tasha demanded.

"Oh…God," Patterson looked over at Tasha in shock, "He was in his room still…he must be dead!"

"Patterson," Tasha steadied her, "We don't know anything for sure."

"When the raid came…we didn't even think of Bordon or Nigel." Patterson realized.

"Why would you?" Tasha insisted, "If you'd let him out he would have just been another Sandstorm Operative you had to worry about."

"But…he's probably dead," Patterson said tearfully.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that now." Tasha insisted.

Suddenly their phone rang.

Patterson looked over at Tasha fearfully.

"Hello?" She answered.

"We found them," Kurt told her, "They're alive."  
"I can't believe it!" Patterson began to cry in relief.

"Believe what?" Tasha demanded grabbing the phone.

"WHAT?" She demanded into the receiver.

"Alive?" She repeated looking up at Patterson with a disbelieving smile.

"Bordon's in there somewhere," Tasha warned Weller.

"We leaving here now," Kurt said, "But we've called in for emergency assistance. If anyone in there is still alive, someone will find them."

"Do Jane or Rich need a doctor?" Tasha worried.

"They're pretty banged up," Kurt agreed, "I want to get them checked out. Rich has contacted the Doctor friend of his that assisted Allie, he's going to meet us at a motel. Once they've been checked over, we'll come to you. Where are you?"

Tasha passed on the information to him and disconnected the call.

Looking up at Patterson they shared a relieved laugh before Kathrina began to fuss.

"We need to feed her," Patterson worried.

"Well…" Tasha shook her head, "I don't know about you, but I don't exactly have the required sustenance she needs."

"There's a diaper bag with a bottle in the car," Patterson told her in exasperation.

"I'll get it," Tasha headed for the door, while Patterson attempted to sooth baby Weller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****Yup…that's it. Sorry. Just wanted to address some of your concerns…hope that helps. This is not the end of this story…I still would like them to find a way to take down Sandstorm…but I can't seem to wrap this up. Writing on two very different stories at the same time is not for me. So hopefully I can figure out how this should end so that I can stop trying to remember who did what in which story…it's all getting a little bit confusing for me. (I totally forgot about Bordon! Didn't mean to blow him up…but what's a girl to do?) I can't even imagine how you must be feeling… Hang in there! I think I might know just how this is all going to go… Thanks Guest review…if I hadn't had to try to justify in my mind why I wrote it the way I did…I might not have come up with the idea to end it. You're the BEST! (I can't guarantee it won't be just as an improbable ending though…) Sorry…too stubborn to be fixed…Lynda (Good try) :)


	45. Chapter 45

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember me? Sorry for the delay in posting…my daughter hijacked my husband, son and I to go see the full Solar Eclipse. That was a 14 hour drive…one way. Did you know it only lasted for 2 minutes? 28 hours total for 2 minutes…Mother of the year goes to…my Husband! Ha! He drove all but like 4 hours. No, seriously I'm glad we did it…Anyhoo (still love it!) we are back and I will get to writing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the motel where Patterson and Tasha were waiting several hours later.

Jane was resting against Kurt's chest. His arm kept her against him where he could feel the reassuring caress of her breath on his neck. He let her sleep, but woke her every thirty minutes just to make sure she was okay.

Reade was driving and Roman was riding shotgun. Rich had been shoved into the back with the newly acquired Sandstorm Operative. He'd complained vigorously about his back seat status, before he'd succumbed to sleep. Jane sat in the middle of the backseat, Kurt on one side, Cade on the other.

Kurt looked down at Jane's battered face streaked with dirt and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. Outer beauty obviously, but her heart was just as beautiful.

Reade pulled up to the motel and the door to the room opened immediately.

Patterson stood in the doorway and Tasha joined them at the car.

"We booked four rooms," She assured them as they climbed from the SUV.

"We're going to need one more," Reade told them.

"Why?" Tasha asked in confusion.

"We picked up someone along the way…" Roman told her moving toward Patterson with purpose.

She met him half way and he picked her up and squeezed her tightly before setting her gently back on her feet.

"You captured a Sandstorm Operative?" Tasha said in shock.

"He surrendered," Kurt denied, hovering over Jane as she climbed out of the vehicle.

"Jane!" Patterson and Tasha descended on her immediately and she felt their reassuring embrace with a smile.

"I'm fine," She assured them.

They looked at Kurt for a true accounting, "She's banged up and has a concussion, but she'll be fine. She just needs to rest."

Rich climbed out of the back seat with a scowl.

"Rich!" Patterson hugged him first and Tasha waited her turn to punch him in the arm affectionately.

He looked at them with something akin to wonder.

"What?" Patterson demanded at his expression.

"Nothing," He denied looking away. He didn't want admitted just how touched he was that they had worried about him.

"You're just a big softy," Patterson accused him.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Rich denied.

When they turned toward Cade he held up his hands in surrender. "I'm good."

"Where's Kathrina?" Kurt worried.

"She's asleep," Patterson assured him, "I'll show you…"

Kurt and Jane followed her inside and found their daughter on the center of one of the beds surrounded by pillows. She looked so peaceful that Jane felt suddenly weepy.

Kurt looked down at his daughter with a smile full of love, then he looked over at Jane.

"I think it's time that I took my ladies and got them some rest." Kurt reached down and picked up Kathrina gently. She didn't wake, but the second she was settled against hi chest she snuggled in.

Jane smiled at the sight of the two of them…who could blame her. Kurt's chest was one of her favorite places to snuggle too.

"I'll get another room," Patterson told them.

"Jane and Kurt can have the room adjoining ours," Tasha suggested.

"No," Roman denied, "I'm getting the adjoining room,"

"Why?" Tasha shook her head.

"So I'll be nearby in case you need me," He told her patiently.

"Whatever," Tasha scoffed.

"I'm with him," Reade dibbed.

"What?" Rich protested, "You're going to leave me with the terrorists?"

"You're a dark web super genius," Reade reminded him, "You can figure this out."

"I see how this is going to be," Rich said in outrage.

"I'm not going to hurt you" The Sandstorm agent protested.

"You just tried to kill me…today." Rich reminded him.

"Well, you just tried to kill me too," The man pointed out.

"You both suck," Roman pointed out, "Neither one of you succeeded, so you should both be fine."

"Very funny," Rich wasn't amused.

"Reade," Kurt looked over at him.

"Don't worry," Reade assured him, "I've got this."  
Kurt didn't hesitate. He took his two ladies and left them to their squabble.

"Jane," Patterson ran over to her, "Don't forget the diaper bag."

"When was the last time she ate?" Jane accepted it gratefully.

"Just an hour ago," Patterson assured her, "She should be good for a while."

Jane stopped at the door and looked at Patterson sentimentally, "Thank you…"

"It means so much that you trusted her with me." Patterson admitted.

"You'd make an amazing mother," Jane said with a smile, "I knew Kathina would be lucky to have you."

Roman listened to Jane and looked down at Patterson with a thoughtful smile. She would make a wonderful mother…

Patterson looked up and caught Roman's eyes with a blush.

Kurt closed the door behind them with a little sigh.

He gently placed their daughter down and made a safety bumper for her before turning to Jane.

"We need to get you cleaned up." He worried.

"You're not exactly clean yourself," Jane teased.

"No," Kurt agreed, "But I don't have a concussion."

He turned on the water before he began pulling off her clothes.

"I can get it," Jane assured him.

"But you don't have too," Kurt denied, "I've got you."

"Going to keep me?" She teased looking down at where he was busy removing her boots.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her seriously, "Always."

She ran her hands through his hair before she pulled his head against her stomach.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too," He agreed, kissing her stomach.

He wasted no time getting them cleaned up. She fell onto the bed, a towel wrapped around her hair.

There was a knock on the door.

Covering Jane up, he walked over to the door, a towel around his waist.

Looking out he saw Tasha waiting. Opening the door she looked at his naked chest with raised eyebrows.

"Not bad," She complimented.

Kurt just shook his head at her.

"I brought you some clean clothes," She explained, passing him the bags.

"Thanks," He took them gratefully.

"Are you sure you don't want us to keep Kathrina?" She worried, looking over at where Jane was already sleeping deeply.

"No," Kurt assured her, "We've got this…but thanks for everything."

"Let me know if you need anything," She said seriously.

"We will." He closed the door after her and joined Jane. Setting his watch for an hour to make sure she was okay, he pulled Jane against him and joined her in sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Jane still had a headache, but was already feeling much better.

They re-joined the team, Kathrina changed and fed, happily resting against Kurt's chest.

"I thought we were going to have to wake you," Roman teased looking over at them with raised brows.

Kurt glared and Jane shot him a crude gesture.

Reade laughed.

"We have breakfast," Patterson told them, pointing over to the box of donuts sitting on the table.

"Coffee?" Jane implored.

"And aspirin," Roman agreed passing her both.

"I love you," Jane told him seriously, taking them.

"You'd have to, to put up with everything," Rich said munching on a donut.

"I see you lived through the night," Kurt said getting out his own donut.

"No thanks to you," Rich agreed.

Kurt passed Jane a donut.

"What's your name?" Jane asked the Sandstorm agent.

"Ryan," He replied.

"So what made you turn your back on Sheppard?" Kurt asked him seriously.

"I was never following Sheppard," Ryan insisted, "I was following Remi."

"Remi's been gone for a long time," Reade pointed out, "Why leave now?"

"She wasn't totally gone," Ryan insisted, "For a while I could still see her with Sheppard and Roman. It wasn't until Sheppard decided to kill her that those of us there realized that the only thing we really believed in…was truly gone."

"What happened then?" Jane worried.

"There was a mass exodus," Ryan admitted. "Sheppard was…obsessed and more controlling than ever."

"What's their plan?" Tasha demanded.

"I…I don't know," Ryan admitted.

"Then what good are you?" She asked him bluntly.

"I know where they are," Ryan admitted.

"What?" Tasha said in disbelief.

"I know where all of their hideouts are," Ryan admitted.  
"How many of them are there?" Kurt demanded.

"Dozens," Ryan explained.

"Do you know which one Sheppard is at right now?" Jane demanded.

"No," Ryan denied.

"We don't have enough people to hit more than a dozen locations," Roman looked over at Kurt seriously.

"No," Kurt agreed, "We don't."

"So what do we do?" Jane demanded.

"Pellington detained Nas," Kurt reminded the others, "That probably means he's clean."

"Which only means that if you contact him…he will arrest _you_." Rich insisted.

"This is the closest we've been to Sheppard yet," Kurt insisted, "I think it's worth the risk."

Looking over at Jane he worried, "What do you think?"

"I'm with you…whatever you decide." She assured him.

Kurt looked over at his team, "Any objections?"

His question was greeted with silence.

"We need to get to Pellington when he's alone," Reade insisted.

"He jogs in Central Park every morning," Kurt said calmly.

"What time?" Tasha asked.

"Six," Kurt explained.

"Well…" Reade said, "We've missed him this morning."

"We'll go tomorrow," Kurt decided.

"What if he tries to arrest you?" Tasha demanded.

"We have to risk it," Kurt insisted, "We can't raid all of these locations on our own and once we try one, the rest will be abandoned."

"He's right," Roman agreed.

"It will also give Jane and Rich time to recover," Patterson said optimistically.

Kurt looked over at where Jane was holding Kathrina and wanted to protest. Last time he'd left her to protect their daughter, she'd almost died. Taking her was risky, leaving her was risky. The truth was that until they apprehended Sheppard no place was safe. He didn't have any answers and knew he and Jane would have to sit down later and discuss what was going to happen. They shared a child now, but that didn't make him _Jane's_ father, so he knew he needed to get her input and treat her like the strong capable woman he knew she was…when all he wanted to do was protect her. Protect them…his family.

Jane could read his concern well enough and if the truth were told, she worried about him every bit as much as he worried about her. They were both capable, but the thought of losing what they'd found with each other was terrifying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pellington was easy enough to find.

Kurt deliberately picked a spot closer to the end of his run so that if it came down to it, they'd have the advantage. He'd be tired and not expecting them.

Kurt waited on a bench along the path. Jane was with him, but hidden.

Just as he expected as Pellington came toward him, he spotted him. When he sat down on the bench next to him without a word, Kurt knew he was willing to listen.

"This is unexpected," Pellington finally said, using his shirt to wipe his face.

"Well," Kurt admitted, "I never expected things to go like this."

"We've detained Ms. Kamal," Pellington admitted, "We used her little machine to verify that she was working with Sheppard all along."

"Did she give you any Intel?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"No," Pellington denied, "She's well aware that we cannot use the results in court, so she has every reason to continue to deny the allegations."

"We have a lead," Kurt admitted.

"Great," Pellington smiled, "But I need you and your team to come in."

"How do I know you aren't just going to take _us_ into custody?" Kurt said with a twist of his lips.

"Once your charges against Nas proved accurate and we take into account the extenuating circumstances…we can clear you and your team of the charges." Pellington offered.

"What about Jane and Rich?" Kurt demanded.

"Aren't they a part of your team?" Pellington reminded him.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, "I just wanted to make sure you realized it."

"Immunity for you and Reade, Tasha, Patterson, Rich and Jane."

"And Roman and Cade," Kurt insisted.

"And Roman and Cade," Pellington reluctantly agreed.

"I noticed you didn't include Bordon," Kurt observed.

"Since he was pulled out of the ruble of a compound in backwoods nowhere yesterday with about two dozen Sandstorm operatives, I figured he was on his own." Pellington admitted.

"So he's dead?" Kurt demanded.

"No," Pellington denied, "He survived and is being treated in a special surgical wing of the NYO. He hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"How many others survived?" Kurt demanded.

"Four," Pellington explained, "None of them are talking."

"I have one of their operatives that is," Kurt admitted, "I'm going to need a deal for him as well."

"Kurt this isn't free pass day." Pellington denied.

"He's giving us all of Sandstorms hiding locations." Kurt admitted, "But there are too many to hit without backup."

"If he can get us Sheppard," Pellington finally relented, "We can give him a reduced sentence."

"How reduced?" Kurt demanded.

"A year," Pellington offered, "But he needs to be evaluated by a therapist and he will be released only if and when he's not considered a threat to the general population."

"Deal," Kurt agreed, "But he can be eligible for parole in 6 months."

"Fine," Pellington agreed, "Anything else?"

Kurt hesitated.

"What is it?" Pellington demanded.

Kurt explained about Allie.

"So she was carrying your and Jane Doe's daughter?" Pellington demanded.

"Yes," Kurt confirmed.

"And neither of you nor Jane knew?" Pellington confirmed.

"No," Kurt admitted.

"We need to bring her in," Pellington insisted, "We can't have a US Marshall that's corrupt."

"She did all of this to protect her son," Kurt explained.

"I don't care," Pellington admitted, "She's in law enforcement, she could have come to us for help, instead she sold out you and her country to protect herself. I won't give her a pass."

"I don't want her to get a pass," Kurt denied, he'd almost lost Jane and he wouldn't get over that…ever.

"Then what do you want?" Pellington demanded.

"She was a pawn," Kurt said softly, "She needs to lose her job…but I don't want her to lose her son."

"People in prison don't get to take their kids to school." Pellington reminded him.

"Her mother can take her son. Keep her near so that she can visit him and give her the same deal you gave the Sandstorm Operative."

"A year…parole in 6 months?" Pellington demanded.

"Yes," Kurt forced the words out. He knew Allie wasn't a threat to the population, but he hated her for what she'd almost done to him and his family.

"Why are you doing this?" Pellington finally asked him when it was so clearly difficult for him.

"She gave us our daughter," Kurt said simply, "So I'm trying to give her back her son."

"Fair enough," Pellington finally relented, "What about Connor?"

"He's on his own," Kurt didn't hesitate.

"Good," Pellington said in satisfaction.

"We need to strike soon," Kurt warned him.

"Bring your team in today," Pellington insisted, "We'll organize what we need and try to strike today, before Sheppard is spooked."

"I need everything in writing." Kurt insisted.

"You'll have it," Pellington agreed, "Give me a couple of hours…meet me back here."

Kurt didn't say anything as he watched Pellington jog away.

"You weren't arrested," Jane said joining him.

"We have immunity," Kurt assured her.

"All of us?" Jane worried.

"Kyle will have to serve a year, but that's it."

"What aren't you telling me?" Jane finally worried.

Kurt told her about the deal he'd made for Allie.

Jane took his hand and he looked up at her with concern. He didn't know how she would take the news, but when he met her gaze she was smiling at him tenderly.

"You aren't mad?" He worried.

"Kurt," Jane shook her head, "It's in your nature to forgive, or we wouldn't be here now."

"She almost got you killed," Kurt's stomach knotted every time he thought about it.

"Think about this for a minute…" Jane implored, "Keaton tortured me for three months and I didn't talk. We've interrogated so many people trying to get information on Sandstorm…and failed. You dig one Sandstorm agent from the rubble of a building and he responds by giving us a chance to bring down Sheppard. You did that…being the person that you are. You believed in me when even I didn't. You took in Roman, even after he killed someone really close to you and you're working with Cade even though he almost blew you up…That's what's going to bring down Sheppard. Being who you are…that's what made the difference. You have nothing to apologize for, this…"She indicated everything "Is one of my favorite things about you."

Kurt visibly relaxed and gave her a little smile.

"What else do you like about me?" He teased her.

She smiled as she leaned in for a kiss…"Oh, I can think of a few more things," She assured him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	46. Chapter 46

I don't' own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane walked into the NYO and even though they hadn't been gone all that long, it felt strange and confining.

They were greeted with cheers from the Agent's that had never turned their backs on them.

Pellington was playing it off like they'd been in deep cover, instead of actual fugitives. Jane could only smile at that irony.

They began to plan the raid on Sandstorm in which Jane and Kurt were going in together. They'd deducted the most probable location Sheppard might be and concentrated their efforts there. Roman insisted on joining them.

Reade and Tasha were leading separate teams.

Jane felt anxious. She knew that Sheppard was dangerous and the only thing predictable about her was her penchant for coming out on top.

"We're going to get her," Kurt assured Jane seriously.

"At what cost?" She worried.

"Whatever it takes," Kurt insisted.

Jane didn't say anything, but that was what she was afraid of. She knew just how far Sheppard was willing to go to ensure her plans reached fruition. There was a very good chance not all of them were coming back.

Kurt stopped getting ready and turned to Jane.

"We're going to get her," He insisted taking her into his arms, right there surrounded by FBI Agents gearing up.

"What if something happens?" Jane worried.

"All that's going to happen is we are going to bring Sheppard in," Kurt insisted.

"She won't surrender," Jane insisted.

"Then we do what we have to do," Kurt said with a hard jaw.

"If I don't come back," Jane said hesitantly.

"You're going to come back," Kurt insisted clutching her more tightly.

"But if I don't…" Jane insisted, "I wanted you to know just how much you've given me."

"Stop," Kurt insisted. He couldn't even talk about this.

"I love you," Jane finished softly.

"I love you too," Kurt agreed, "But nothing is going to happen…"

Jane nodded with a little smile. If he needed that assurance, she'd give it to him. She'd do anything for him.

"Is Kathrina going to stay with Patterson?" Jane worried.

"Yes," Kurt assured her.

"Pellington's okay with that?" Jane worried.

"I didn't ask him," Kurt denied, "Rich is with her."

"Okay."

Roman walked over to them.

"We need to go."

Jane grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You okay?" She worried.

He squeezed hers back and assured her, "I'm fine. Let's get this done."  
One the way out of the building, Reade, Tasha, Patterson, Roman, Rich holding Kathrina, Cade, Kurt and Jane stopped and stood together silently.

"This is it," Cade said with a deep breath.

"I love you all," Patterson said tearfully.

Roman reached down to hug her and she buried her face in his chest.

"Let's go ladies," Pellington said on the way to the elevator.

Jane and Kurt shared an amused smile before they turned toward Kathrina. They took turns kissing her before they turned toward the elevator together. Kurt claimed Jane's hand as they moved toward their convoy. She welcomed his warmth, because her hands were like ice.

Patterson coordinated the teams so that they struck together.

They were met with resistance. Jane and Kurt moved through the hallways guns ready. Roman stuck with them. It was only once they were inside that Roman and Jane shared a look. They knew they had the right place.

"She's here," Jane warned Kurt.

"How do you know?" He demanded taking out one of the guards.

"We recognize her security precautions," Roman admitted. "She has multiple layers, outdoor, indoor and immediate vicinity."

"What will they do?" Kurt demanded.

"The inner guard will attempt to distract us long enough for her to escape." Jane warned him.

"We need to hurry," Kurt said taking out another guard and advancing.

Jane looked over at Roman. They weren't going fast enough and the both knew it.

"Kurt," Jane called to him.

"What?" He demanded.

"We're going up," Jane insisted, "This is taking too long."

Kurt looked up at the air conditioning vent.

"They might have things rigged up there," he worried.

"We have to risk it," Jane insisted, "Or we're going to miss her."

"Go," Kurt relented sharing at charged look with Jane.

She didn't hesitate. Roman boosted her up before Kurt assisted him. They moved as fast as they dared.

Kurt looked back at the Agents following him and pressed relentlessly forward.

Jane and Roman found her and her team just getting into their escape vehicle. Roman shot out the tires before they even opened the vent. The guns turned toward them immediately and Jane and Roman fell from the ventilation in a barrage of gunfire.

They sought cover, Jane wounded in the arm and Roman in the upper thigh.

"Guess that wasn't my best plan," He told Jane wincing.

She looked at his leg in concern before agreeing, "Totally sucked."

"They didn't get away," he said with a pained smile.

"No," Jane agreed, still avoiding the onslaught of bullets.

"Now what?" Roman waited for her suggestions.

"Now we go to our secret weapon," Jane explained.

"Patterson, do you copy?" Jane asked breathlessly.

"I've got you." Patterson assured her.

"We've got Sheppard," Jane explained, "But we're a little outgunned."

"Where's your backup?" Patterson demanded typing on her computer.

"They're coming," Jane assured her, "Roman and I moved ahead."

"Kurt must love that," Patterson worried.

"Not really," Kurt said over coms.

"We need to know where their outs are," Jane insisted.

"There are only two exists from your location," Patterson explained, "One is large enough for a vehicle, but the second one is more like a trap door."

"That's it," Jane insisted, "Where?"

"Northwest corner," Patterson explained.

Jane looked at the vast expanse of open warehouse between them and their new goal.

"You might want to station men outside both of those doors," Jane warned Patterson seriously.

"Don't take any unnecessary chances," Patterson worried.

"Roman…cover me," Jane insisted.

He didn't hesitate but began laying down cover fire. Jane moved across the open ground at speed. He reached the other side just as one of Sheppard's guards let go of a grenade.

"It's coming in hot," Roman warned Jane desperately.

She kept moving, but the blast knocked her off her feet anyway. She shook her head to clear it even as Roman was demanding if she was okay.

"Jane!" Kurt's desperate call came over the coms just as she regained her hearing.

"I'm fine," Jane insisted.

"Cover me," Roman demanded.

It was Jane's turn not to hesitate and she didn't. She laid down cover fire, but waited this time for what she knew was coming. When the man stepped out to throw the grenade she waited until he pulled the pin before she shot him. Sheppard's guard attempted to flee as Jane took this opportunity to take them out. What she didn't finish, the blast did.

"Nice," Roman said as he joined her.

"Let's go," Jane turned back toward their goal.

Sheppard was opening the exit when they reached it.

"Freeze," Jane said harshly.

Sheppard turned to face Jane with a little smile.

"I always knew we would end this together," Sheppard said to them opening her jacket to expose the explosives strapped to her chest.

Roman stepped slightly in front of Jane protectively.

At that move Sheppard shook her head and chided. "Jane's your biggest weakness."

"She's my anchor," Roman denied.

"Only if you mean she's holding you back from your true potential," Sheppard denied.

"Why are you doing this?" Jane demanded.

"Someone has to do what's right," Sheppard insisted.

"How is any of what you're doing right?" Jane demanded.

"Sometimes change has to be paid for in blood," Sheppard insisted.

"Innocent blood is too expensive," Jane argued.

"There is no innocent blood here," Sheppard denied with a hard expression.

"So killing us…that will make any kind of change?" Roman scoffed, "You'd be doing them all a favor."

"You think that this will just kill us?" Sheppard shook her head sadly, "You have such a limited view. This bunker is filled with explosives. If I push this button…I'm going to take out several city blocks."

Jane and Roman didn't doubt her. Their options were limited though.

Suddenly Jane heard Kurt in her com, "Get ready…"

She felt her heart catch but her hand was steady.

Kurt's shot was dead on. Sheppard lost control of her right hand as Kurt put a bullet through her shoulder.

Jane was on her in seconds, ripping the detonator from her before she could utilize it.

Roman was the one that subdued her.

She fought wildly even as the FBI Agent's with Kurt descended on them to help.

Pellington came in through the outside door and took over the scene. Kurt turned his attention to Jane and Roman.

"You're both bleeding," He accused them, moving in to inspect Jane's arm.  
"They're bleeding?" Patterson demanded over the coms.

Roman shot Kurt an exasperated look as he assured her, "We're fine."

"Kurt?" Patterson demanded confirmation.

"Jane took one in the right arm. Roman…right leg."

"I'm sending paramedics," Patterson insisted.

"No," Roman insisted.

"I'll bring them in," Kurt assured her, "Let the doctors there patch them up."

"I'll meet you in medical." Patterson immediately agreed.

Kurt pulled Jane against him and they moved back out toward the car. He opened the door and buckled her in before moving toward the driver's side.

"I'm good," Roman teased.

"Get in or I'm leaving you," Kurt warned him.

Roman laughed because he believed him. Nobody teased Kurt when Jane was hurt.

They arrived back at the NYO to find Patterson pacing.

The doctors took Roman and Jane back and Kurt asked Patterson, "Reade and Tasha?"

"They're fine, on their way back in now."

"Did you get Sheppard?" Patterson belatedly asked.

"We got her," Kurt said in satisfaction.

"Thank God!" Patterson reached out to hug him, "It's finally over."

The Doctors insisted on keeping Jane and Roman overnight for observation. The blast they'd been in put them at risk for concussion and they wanted to err on the side of caution. Kurt didn't protest, because he knew he had hours of paperwork in front of him and this way he could make sure that Jane was taken care of and at the same time be close by.

He stopped by to check on Kathrina and headed to his office to meet Pellington.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked over at where Roman was laying and asked him seriously, "Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes to look at her, "I've had worse." He reminded her.

"I meant about taking down Sheppard." Jane said seriously.

"I won't lie," Roman admitted, "I'm conflicted. She saved us from the orphanage, but was willing to sacrifice us in the end…it's hard."

"We did the right thing," Jane insisted.

"Everyone thought that," Roman reminded her.

Jane fell silent at that truth. That's what made it so hard. Perspective was subjective.

The door opened and they fell silent when an orderly came in to check their vitals. Jane closed her eyes to avoid conversation. She was so tired…

"Hey!" Roman exclaimed just as the syringe was plunged into her neck.

Jane felt the fire of the medication as it entered her and pulled the syringe away…but it was already too late.

Bordon threw down the needle and held the gun on them.

"What'd you do?" Roman demanded.

"I did what I had to do," Bordon insisted.

Jane felt dizzy and sick.

"What was that?" Roman demanded dangerously.

"It was her memory," Bordon admitted with a little smile.

Roman's alarmed eyes flew to Jane.

"It's too late," He insisted, "Sheppard was arrested…her army's gone."

"Her army…yes," Bordon agreed, "But most of us weren't there because of her…we were following Remi. Once we realized that Sheppard was determined to kill you…most of them left. If Remi comes back, we can start over…"

"We don't want to start over," Roman denied.

"That's only because you can't remember," Bordon insisted, "Once Remi remembers why she did all of this in the first place…everything will change."

Jane took several deep breaths. She didn't know what effect the drugs Bordon had given her would be, but she knew what she had to do.

"Where is this army?" Jane looked at Bordon, her face transformed.

Roman looked at Jane and saw Remi. He closed his eyes in remorse.

"I'll take you to them." Bordon insisted.

Jane pushed the covers aside and climbed from the bed.

Roman could only watch helplessly as his sister left with Bordon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was giving his official accounting when the door to his office burst opened and Roman came in, IV line trailing behind him.

"What's happened?" Kurt leaped to his feet in concern.

"Bordon administered the cure to Jane and they left together." Roman said shortly.

"What?" Kurt demanded grabbing Roman's arm desperately.

"He gave her the drug to help her remember." Roman repeated.

"And she left with him?" Kurt demanded.

"She did…she was different," Roman reluctantly admitted.

"Different how?" Kurt worried.

"Hard," Roman insisted.

"We need to find her," Kurt didn't hesitate.

They headed toward Patterson quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane stood at the front of a massive group of people and looked around her silently. These were everyday people brought together by strife and heartache and they were looking toward her to lead them.

"Sheppard was arrested tonight," She announced loudly, "She began all of this to force change. Right wrongs, but somewhere along the way, she lost sight of just what was right and what was wrong. She became like the very people she was trying to stop. All ends justified any means. She didn't care who she hurt or what she destroyed. She became obsessed with her mission to exclusion of everything else."

The crowd cheered that assessment.

"I know you've loyally followed what you believed in, but I'm not Sheppard. She was asking you to sacrifice everything for _her_ cause. I'm asking you to do something much harder. I want you to live to make a difference. I want you to start families and teach your children the difference between right and wrong. I want you to report what you see wrong with the world to someone that can make a change. Living to matter is so much harder than dying to make a point."

With the room was dead silent she looked at each of them. "All of you have value to the world and it isn't as a tool to be used and discarded. You can make a difference and I believe that each of you will, but it isn't going to be in sacrifice to my cause or Bordon's."

"The world is full in injustice, but only when good people pave the way can hope live. Live by example not hate. Sacrifice is too easy, death too permanent…effort takes time and energy and it's much harder, but it makes the most lasting change."

"I found my place to make a difference…I want each of you to find yours. The path you were on is a dead end. Don't become a footnote in history to hate. Become a beacon of change that people want to admire. You are not defined by what happened to you, but buy what you do next."

Jane turned toward Bordon and looked at him.

"You don't want justice," Jane told him, "You want revenge."

He didn't deny it.

"How can you just let your hatred go?" Bordon demanded.

"I've seen what it can do," Jane admitted, "It will destroy you."

"I don't have anything left," Bordon whispered.

"You haven't tried to find anything else," Jane denied, "You clutch it to you like it somehow gives you life, when it is really just sucking the life out of you. When was the last time you let yourself remember the good times you had with your wife?" Jane asked kindly.

"I never let myself remember," Bordon admitted.

"Then start there," Jane suggested.

"It's too hard," Bordon said tearfully.

"Living _is_ harder," Jane agreed, "But you can do it."

"You're going back to the FBI," Bordon realized.

"I need to make a difference…in a positive way." Jane agreed.

"You know that all of these people aren't going to follow your dictate," Bordon told her.

"I know," Jane agreed, "But anything they do from this point on will be by their choice and not my manipulation. Life is a series of choices…nobody can make them for you."

"Goodbye," Bordon told her.

"Goodbye," Jane leaned in to hug him.

Bordon watched her go with sad eyes. He knew she was right…but he didn't know if he was strong enough…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He gave her the medication to reverse the memory loss?" Patterson demanded.

"Yes," Roman insisted.

"Where did he get it?" She worried.

"I don't know," Roman denied, "He brought it with him."

"He would have had to make it on site." Patterson insisted, moving toward the medical wing.

She pushed her way into the lab and found different chemicals laid out on the counter.

"How is this helping us find her?" Kurt demanded his desperation apparent.

"Hang on," Patterson said impatiently.

She studied the bottles with a worried frown before looking up in relief.

"I've found her!" Tasha said through the coms.

"Where?" Kurt demanded urgently.

"She's walking back to the NYO," Tasha explained, "She's alone."

Kurt bound up the steps and ran out to street level. He looked left and right before he saw her in the distance.

He began to run toward her and she met him halfway.

"Are you okay?" He demanded urgently.

"I'm fine," Jane assured him,

"What happened?" Kurt demanded.

"Bordon wanted me to try to rally Sandstorm troops." Jane admitted.

"I thought we'd arrested her army." Kurt worried.

"A lot of the members I recruited abandoned her when she decided to kill me," Jane explained.

"So…do you remember?" Kurt worried looking down at her.

"No," Jane denied.

"Why not?" Kurt worried.

"I changed the formula," Patterson said from behind them.

"What?" Kurt demanded, turning toward her, but maintaining his hold on Jane.

"I worried that someone would try to synthesize the antidote so I changed the formula in the system. I'm the only one that knows the correct composition." Patterson explained.

Kurt's smile at her was blinding, "I love you!" He said reverently.

"Back at you," Patterson said with a little smile.

Roman pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"What about Remi's army?" Kurt worried.

"I told them to live to make a difference," Jane explained.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy," Tasha worried.

"Probably not," Jane agreed, "But if they don't try to make positive changes…we'll be there to stop them."

"Damn right," Reade agreed.

The team laughed at his enthusiasm.

"What now?" Roman asked.

"Now we make our own positive changes," Kurt suggested.

"And save the world," Jane agreed.

Leaning down to kiss her Kurt whispered, "Let's get our daughter and go home."

Nothing sounded better to her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…that's it. I won't call this story over…I might post mini stories as they come to me…but the major arch is over. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
